Robotnics discovery
by metaldragon75767
Summary: While Knuckles and Rouge try to get used to being new parents, The rest of the gang faces problems with here relationships. Worse yet, Robotic decides to stick his nose in. Warning Pregnancy and mushy scenes. knuxouge, sonamy and little Seth. awww!
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO ' A HEROES KIN'. IF YOU HAVN'T READ IT I SUGGEST YOU DO! BECUASE THERE WILL BE CHARACTERS WHO YOU WILL NOT RECONGNISE UNTIL YOU READ IT!

DISCLAIMER- i own Seth and that's it.

" Make it shut up!"yelled Knuckles as Seth continued to cry as he had been doing for the last 20 minetes. Knuckles had desperatly tried everything to get his new baby's bawling to cease, but it seemed, so far, that he had not done a very good job, the irritating sound still echoed through there small house.

" Knuckles! Is he still crying?"said Rouge in a tired voice as she heard Seth's crying. She entered, rubbing her eyes with one hand and taking Seth with the other. Knuckled nodded wearily and yawned. They had been woken up often by the moaning of their new son and the pressure was beggining to show. Both parents had large bags under their eyes and Knuckles muzzle was starting to look a little haggered through lack of time to shave. It was just two months after little Seth had been born and Rouge was still showing the signs of carrying for 9 months, as well as being awfully tired most of the time.

Rubbing her eyes Rouge picked up the screaming Seth, gently shoshing him. Slowly his cries turned to whimpers and died away. " He just wanted a little attention" said Rouge, streching her wings out. Knuckles sighed and walked over to the little creature.

" I WAS giving him attention" the echidna moaned, looking wearily at his son who now seemed to be content in his mothers grasp. It still amazed him to see Rouge make him calm so quickly, he would never do that with Knuckles, who often had to stuff and bottle in his mouth just to make him shut up for a while.

" What? Shouting? That is really going to help silence a crying baby!" Said Rouge, throwing him a harsh look. Knuckles grumbles and replied

" I don't know! You tell me to give him food and I do, then he just vomits it in my face!". Rouge sighed and said

" You were feeding him wrong!".

" And then you told me to change him , and I did that, then there nothing there and he wee's on me! It's gross!". Rouge screwed her face up in anger and bellowed out

" That's what having children is all about! Your the one who was so happy about having him! Now all you do is complain! Im sick of it! I had to carry him for nine months and deliver him, which, I might add, wasn't exactly pleasant!". Knuckles looked her directly in the eye and said in a low voice

" Yeah, well I risked my life for him". Rouge frowned and fell silent. The only sound was Seths accational little noice of comfert as the two parents thought over the argument. The quiet streeched until it became unbearaly uncomfertable. Finally, Rouge decided to break it

" Knuckles, i'm sorry, I forgot..." She trailed off uncomfertably. Knuckles face didn't soften.

" Yeah, you just forgot, shows how much you appriciated what I did, what the emerald did" he said, in a dark tone. Rouges ears dropped in shame. She placed Seth in his cot and walked over to Knuckles, taking him in a hug which she tightened by extending her wings around him.

" I do appriciate it. Everyday I think how lucky I am to have a child with you, and that Seth came so normal, and I appriciated you" she chuckled lightly " How could I not Knuckles? I love you, I still have the most massive crush on you. Coz let's face it, your drop dead gorgoes" she finished. Knuckles couldn't hold it. His stern face broke down into a silly grin and his cheeks erupted into a blush.

Then, he had a sudden thought, a rather dirty thought. His grin widened and he said in a cheeky tone

" Hey Rouge. I just had an idea of how you could get me to forgive you". Rouge smirked and said

" Oh yeah? And what's that?". Knuckles leaned right into her ear, whispering as if someone else could hear, and said lustfully

" Lets do 'it', right now". Rouge smirked and whispered

" Right now?". Knuckles raised his eyebrows and lowered his eyes lids.

" Right now" he confirmed. Rouge stared into his eyes for a while. Before taking a quick glance at Seth , who was fast asleep already. She pulled her own craft grin and dragging him by the arm into their bedroom. It was lucky that Seth was too young to understand the noises they were making.

Knuckles woke in his bedroom. The covers of his bed strewn all over the place, barely covering their bare bodies. The last night had been intence, the best Knuckles had in a long time. Rouge saw that Knuckles was awake and asked

" Am I forgiven yet?". Knuckles pretended to think about it, but couldn't hide the massive grin that refused to shift.

" Maybe". Rouge eyes curved into a lustful position and she launched herself at him again.

AUTORS NOTES

hey everyone! im back! sorry for the slight delay and i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you havn't read ' The heroes kin' please do! its the prequal to this and explains all the characters.


	2. Weddings, dragons and droll

THE NEXT DAY

" Come on Knuckles! We'll be late for Espio's and Aquariuns wedding!" Yelled Rouge from the other room.  
" Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Seth along?" Knuckles called into from the bedroom where he was trying to dress his squirming son, who seemed to prefer to remain unclothed like his father. Rouge walked in, dressed in a formal clothing, a long silky dress which now fitted her again, thanks to the fact that Seth wasn't inside her anymore.  
" Of course, he's a good boy and everyone will want to see him" Rouge replied, taking hold of Seth and putting on his little gloves with joined fingers.  
" He,he, just like mine" Knuckles commented, examining his gloves next to his sons.  
" Come on Knuckles! There'll be time for that later!" Were late!" Said Rouge, picking up Seth and flying out of the door. Knuckles sighed and followed, taking tacking a huge leap into air and stretching his arms out so his dreadlocks caught the breeze. It would take them a long time to arrive form angel island.

AT THE CHURCH

" Hey look! There's Siberia, Shadow and Draco!" Said Rouge, noticing the other family in their young group. Little Draco was 3 months older than Seth and slightly more developed. His little fluffy tuft on his chest had grown more thick and his quills were shaping themselves out better. His large eyes were fully open and staring around in amazement at the strange surroundings. He sat quietly on Siberia's lap, chewing his entire hand and drooling onto Siberia's dress. Rouge noticed that Siberia didn't look nearly as fat she used to thanks to her pregnancy and now had her slim, well shaped figure back. Rouge sighed as she thought of how she still looked terribly fat, only loosing a little portion of the weight she had put on when she was carrying.

Knuckles glanced over to Sonic, who was currently being held in a strangle hold by Amy. But , unlike before he had married Amy, he seemed to be enjoying it and was laughing as Amy cuddeled/ strangled him. They certainly looked very happy with each other, Knuckles wondered why.

Vector sat with wife, Seringhetti. He was wearing a huge, cherry grin and kept shouting out things like

" My pals finally got hitched!", much to the disapprovement of the vicar. He was obviously excited that one of his best friends was getting married. Charmy hovered above, his sketching pad in his hand and his new girlfriend, Gem, watching over his shoulder. He was getting very good at portraits and decided to do one of Espio and Aquariunn getting married. Cream and her boyfriend Neo were sitting near the back, looking slightly out of place, While an assortment of Dragons filled most of the left side and strangely, one bewildered looking fox, who Knuckles guess was some kind of family friend.

" Hey Knuckles! Rouge!" Came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Tails standing their, in an uncomfortable looking tux. His fringe growing long and falling in his face, making him look almost like a hippy. Talim had turned 21 as he had turned 17 and Tails seemed to have changed with the age growth, becoming more mature but also more arrogant.

" Wow is that Seth?" He said, approaching the baby in Rouge's arms. Rouge nodded and smiled " He's chanced so much" the fox commented, who had only seen him when he was born.

" Aw! Look at his little gloves!" Said Talim, commenting on the babies little fingerless gloves. She moved her finger next to Seth's hand and he grabbed it, waving his hand around and giggling. " Hello there!" She said, in a voice most adults use when talking to babies and young children.

The two couples took their seats, Rouge settling Seth down on her lap. The little bachidna even fell asleep, as he had been keeping his parents up for most of the previous night.

Then , the moment arrived. Everyone hushed into silence as the music started playing from the old organ in the background, ringing out across the church. Charmy excitedly got his sketch book ready and Vector leaned forward to view the expression on Espio's face.

The chameleon didn't look happy. He looked absolutely petrified. His eyes were wide and kept glancing from the doors to the vicar, who stood waiting patiently. Knuckles grinned when he saw Aquariun come into view, a long silky dress covering her normally bare body and trailing on the ground behind her. Espio looked like he was about to faint right their, his hands were visibly shaking.  
His new bride approached, another Dragon leading her on, his bluish green tint telling them that he was in fact her father. Espio looked amazed by his wife's appearance, although to Knuckles didn't really find her very attractive, probably because she was such a different species to him. But then, he had fallen for Rouge, which he supposed was slightly similar. He glanced at their little child, who was fast asleep in Rouge arms. She rocked him gently, Knuckles couldn't help but smile.

Aquariun reached the alter and stood beside Espio, who was finally starting to look happy. His face had a small, warm smiled spread across it, which was normal for Espio, his never did let out a full grin.

The when the vicar had finished with his speech, Espio reached for his hands and pulled his left glove of revealing a ring in his hand underneath, he gently slid the ring onto Aquariuns finger and she did the same for his, smiling all the time. When the rings were safely applied Espio took Aquariun in a kiss, which surprised everyone because no one had ever seen the two kiss before, as they were very secretive. But here they were now, showing their love in the open and declaring it true. Soon the couple were littered with confetti and other assorted things, being crowded by all the friend and family that had gathered. Espio looked slightly worried when the crowd became too much, with all the dragons shouting blessings, Vector loudly singing ' congratulations and celebrations' rather badly and Charmy buzzing overhead trying to stuff his newly completed drawing in their faces. Espio gave his bride a fearful look, who smiled and grabbed his hands, flapping her large wings and hoisting both herself and Espio into the air, flying over their heads and landing outside the tightly compacted circle of guessed that had surrounded them.

Afterwards that made their way to a club place, having a good meal and talking about things. For the first time since she had given birth to Seth, Rouge was able to talk to her friend Siberia.

" How have you been coping Rouge?" She asked, watching Seth who was awake and being quiet. The bat gave a tired grin and answered

" I honestly don't know! It seems every time I start to dose off Seth here starts making a noise "she said, gently bumping Seth up and down in her arms, who looked slightly perplexed by the feeling but nothing more.

" It was the same with Draco, he never seemed to stop crying, Shadow even had to blow up a plant once just to make him stop. But he's ok now, in fact he's been a very good boy today" she said, looking down at her son and tickling his nose.

One of the people carrying around wine came to the two, offering them a glass. Siberia refused but Rouge eagerly took one, as she had just been through a nine month ban period and didn't particularly enjoy it. The hedgehog watched in concern. " Rouge, you do know that alcohol can be passed onto the baby through your milk" she said, talking like she was reading from a textbook. Rouge turned a burning shade of red and hastily said

" That's ok, I feed him using bottled milk" and took a sip from her glass. Siberia gave her a slight disapproving look and said

" It's much healthier to feed him naturally". Rouge looked a little ashamed and said

" No way, never" her dislike for the subject coming through in her words. The hedgehog smiled and said in an understanding way

" You don't have to do it in public, not even I do that!"

" Yeah I know but..." said Rouge, still feeling embarrassed by the conversation that Siberia seemed to insist continuing.

" Give it a try, just once and if you find it truly horrible, don't do it anymore. You might be surprised and it will help Seth grow up better" Siberia said. " If you don't like it . Try using a bottle". Rouge looked confused for a second and said

" How?". Siberia looked slightly embarrassed for once and leaned over to Rouge whispering in her ear. We she pulled back, grinning from embarrassment, Rouge stared at her blankly.

" Like that?" She said, creeped out. Still blushing, Siberia nodded and Rouge burst out laughing, the hedgehog joining in afterwards.

After a while of chatting and general gossip. Rouge and Siberia decided they had enough of the babies and handed them to their fathers to look after, while they had something to eat. Knuckles reluctantly took the fidgeting Seth and Shadow winced in disgust as Draco drooled down his front.

" Urgh, yuck. Messy guy" said Shadow, wiping away the drool with the table cloth when no one was looking. Knuckles grinned but then realised Seth was trying to make a break for freedom, wriggling in his arms. He held him against his shoulder, hoping that the little boy would stop squirming and settle down to sleep. However instead he started waving his arms around, whacking Knuckles across the nose before stabbing him in the eye with his own little spikes.

" Ow crap!" The echidna yelled, accidentally letting go of the baby which rolled down his leg. Shadow spotted this just in time and leant forward, catching Seth with one hand while clinging onto Draco with the other. With a little effort he heaved up the bachidna, clutching onto the back of his top. The hedgehog attempted to hold both babies at the same time, but they soon began to wriggle and cry. Draco's spines poked Seth in the face and this started off the most annoying sound in the world.  
Knuckles jumped up and struggled to take the baby off of Shadow, who was having trouble holding onto his own son. The echidna took hold of Seth, rocking him and attempting to cease the crying.

" Oh. Where's Rouge when you need her?" Said Knuckles, as Draco began crying as well from the sound of the other baby. Shadow got out the dummy and stuffed it into Draco's little mouth, making his crying cease for the time being. Knuckles rocked Seth slightly, trying to do the same as Rouge did. For a while it didn't work and Knuckles was beginning to get irritated and embarrassed at the same time, as many of the people around him had begun to stare.

Then she made her way over, attracted by the ear piercing noise that shot across the hall. She gently took the baby out of Knuckles arms and rocked him gently, singing under her breath to it. Her methods worked and Seth crying lessened. Knuckles watched in amazement as his little son was soon quite as a rock. He looked up at her.

" Thanks Amy " he said, half in shock and half in gratitude. The cheery hedgehog winked and said

" Hey! No problem!". Knuckles took his son back and laid him against his shoulder, trying to be as gentle as possible so as to not wake him up.

" Since when did you get so good with children?" Asked Shadow, who had been watching the whole display from next to them. Amy looked shocked for a second before regained her smiling personality and saying

" Well you have to be prepared! Never know when you might-" she cut herself off.

" Might what?" said Knuckles, curios to what the end of her sentence might be.

" Nothing!" Said the hedgehog, rushing off to talk to Cream.

" Well that was weird" said Shadow. Draco made a little squeak sound, as if to agree with his father.

Meanwhile , Siberia had dragged Rouge away to the cornered had started whispering to her.

" Rouge, can you promise to keep this a secret, until I'm sure and ready to tell everyone?" She said, sounding tense . Rouge raised an eyebrow and said

" Sure". After she had said this, Siberia took a deep breath. Rouge stared at her, feeling a bit puzzled. The hedgehog opened her mouth and said

" After Draco was born, I went back on the pill. Me and Shadow decided we didn't want anymore children, Draco wasn't even planned. But I forgot to take the pill one night ". Rouge nodded. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. " Anyway" said Siberia, continuing " Lately I've been feeling a bit strange lately and I was wondering whether I could be... ya know". Rouge , unable to contain herself, burst out with

" That's great!". Siberia shushed her and Rouge smiled foolishly. " Sorry" she added.  
" So anyway, I was wondering if you could help me find out" finished Siberia, looking slightly worried and muddled. Rouge smiled and said

" Of course! I guess your worried about what Shadow will say right?" Said Rouge. Siberia looked down , her face shadowing and said

" Yeah, like I said, he didn't want anymore. But now I don't want to abort, so I don't know what to do". Rouge put her hand on Siberia's shoulder

" Don't worry about it, I know Shadow won't get mad. Unlike Knucklehead over there, if I ever got pregnant again he'd probably blow a gadget!" Answered Rouge, gesturing towards Knuckles was trying to help Shadow wipe the drool of Draco.

OVER WITH KNUCKLES AND SHADOW

" I think, in the future I mean, that I'd like more of these things. But Rouge doesn't seem to keen on the idea when I hint it. What do I do?" Said Knuckles, who had taken to opportunity to talk to Shadow while Rouge was away. Shadow didn't answer right away, he was busy wiping another layer of droll from Draco's mouth.

" He's teething" said the hedgehog, using his sons glove to wipe away the mess. " Anyway, you say you want more children? And Rouge is saying no?" Shadow thought for a moment. " I guess you should wait, it's still too early for me and Siberia to think about more children, so I suggest you forget about it and concentrate on Seth". The echidna sighed in defeat and said

" I guess". Shadow looked up from Draco and said

" Ur Knuckles, I think you should concentrate on him a little more. Like right now!". Knuckles caught the meaning and looked at his shoulder, where Seth was chewing one of his dreadlocks.

" Gross"

AUTHORS NOTES

Hey all! Sorry for the lack of updating. I'm pretty buisy lately becuase I have my exams and my boyfreind to deal with, but have no fear! I'll keep going with this story as long as I get enough reviews. Anyway please don't think this is going to be just the same as the pequal, im planning some differences. Please review!


	3. More crying babies

A MONTH LATER

" Please, not blue, anything but blue!" Said Amy to herself. She readied herself, took an overly deep breath, and rolled the little stick over in her hands.

She hadn't thought about it when she missed her cycle and often became sick in the mornings. Nor did she really dwell on the fact that she seemed to be eating more lately. But when her usual red dress had started to become tighter and tighter, she begun to worry. She thought about when she had came of the pill without telling Sonic and decided it wasn't a good idea, soon after rushing back to the pharmacy and getting the pills straight back. But she had been overly relaxed about the situation and allowed Sonic to lure her into the bed, where they then did the thing that married couples do in beds. Nothing had happened for two months and Amy had thought nothing of it, but then these strange symptoms had been mentioned by Sonic, who was getting annoyed with her tacking so much time up in the bathroom.

Her eyes looked down and focussed on the result. For the first time she could remember, she felt sadness and joy swimming around inside her all at once. Things had just become extremely complicated.

AT SIBERIA'S APARTMENT

There was a ring at the door, which Siberia got up to answer, while Rouge sat patiently on the sofa. Rouge was around Siberia's house for a visit while Knuckles watched Seth, Draco was currently at the nursery and Shadow had gone out, leaving Siberia alone to talk with Rouge.  
Siberia opened the door, expecting Shadow back from his run or the nursery dropping off Draco. But instead she saw  
" Amy?" she said in surprise. It was indeed Sonic's wife, standing by the door way panting and hanging onto the door egde for support. Confused the black hedgehog let her in, where she promptly thumped down on the sofa and leaning back, let out a huge sigh.  
" Amy! What are you doing here?" Asked Rouge curiously. The exhausted looking Hedgehog brung her head forward, it looked as if she hadn't slept for a while.  
" Oh Rouge, your here too. Good" she mumbled half to herself. The bat raised and eyebrow and said  
" What's going on?" In a suspicious voice. Amy's face took on an uncomfortable look as Siberia sat down again.  
" Well, this is kinda hard for me to say..." She began, glancing nervously from Rouge to Siberia. The understanding black hedgehog smiled reassuringly at Amy, just as she had done with Rouge before.  
" It's ok, i'm sure whatever it is there is a solution" she said, sounding like a therapist. Rouge wondered what Amy could possibly want with both of them.  
Amy looked uncertainly at the other hedgehog, seeming very worried and confused about something. She opened her mouth, then hesitated.  
" The thing is, I" she said , stopping again.  
" What?" Said Siberia, leaning forward. The pink hedgehog swallowed and said

" I...we" she cursed and thumped the side of the sofa. Rouge and Siberia watched in suspicion. Suddenly she burst out " Sonic doesn't want children! But i'm...". Siberia nodded, finally understanding.

" Your pregnant arn't you? "she said, softly in an understanding tone. The statement, one that Siberia didn't seem to be surprised at, caught Rouge a little off guard. She had never thought of Amy having a baby, especially with Sonic. Amy sighed and slouched, lowering her face and murmuring

" What do I do?". Siberia shrugged and said

" There is only one thing too do, tell him". Amy's head shot up and her eyes widened

" No! I can't tell him I did it on purpose! I'm aborting and then he'll never have to know", a tear escaped her eye " But I really don't want to abort". Rouge decided it was time to intervene and although her and Amy had never exactly been friends, she felt sorry for the hedgehog that was in her exact possession 11 months ago.

" Listen Amy, your being completely stupid!" Said Rouge, in a harsh tone that shocked Amy because it contrasted heavily with the one Siberia had been using " You HAVE to ask Sonic before you abort, its his right! It's his child too! If he married you he must love you and he would kill you if you destroyed his child! So go over to his place and TELL him". Amy started at her for a few seconds, looking shocked. Even Siberia had a look of mild surprise on her face. Rouge held her hard gave at Amy, who eventually got up of of the sofa.

" Rouge is right!" She said, seeming more confident " I'm gonna tell him what's going on! And if he thinks he doesn't want this child-" she pulled out her hammer " Then he's gonna get hammer full!"

" Not in you condition!" Joked Siberia, but Amy had already began to make her way out. Apon leaving she shouted through the door

" Thanks Rouge! Thanks Siberia!" And left.

" Great, another screaming kid" said Rouge, stretching her neck and shifting on the sofa to get more comfortable.

" Speaking of kids" said Siberia, getting off and heading into her kitchen. Rouge wondered what she was doing and leaned over her shoulder to see what her friend was getting up to. The hedgehog came back with a small package in her hands, a pregnancy test. " Better find out sooner or later" she said, her voice seemed to be shacking. Her hands less than sturdy as they gripped the object of terror. Rouges eyebrows curved into a sympathetic position, she had been through this as well. It was almost like a roll reversal, with Rouge even sitting on the opposite sofa than she had last time, when she had gone to Siberia to find out if she was expecting.

Rouge sat , her head rested atop her palmed out hand. Siberia was obviously staying in the bathroom with the test, wanting to see the result as soon as it came. The hedgehog had asked for Rouges help to find out, but , from Rouges point of view, there wasn't really much she could do. The bat guess that Siberia wanted her there for emotional support , and she would be there to give it, just like the hedgehog had helped her. She wonder how her friend was feeling about all this. She loved Draco, everyone could see that much, and loved being a mother, so if she did have another child, Rouge didn't think she would be totally upset. But then there was the fact that Draco was still very young, and very much needed both their attentions to take care of him. Another child, or even Siberia being pregnant, would surely effect his development and almost exclude him from the family...

Rouge shook her head. She was beginning to sound like some sort of therapist! She cleared her head of all the professional style thoughts and instead focussed her attention on wondering how Knuckles was doing, alone with the baby.

But then the hedgehog came back a few minuets later. Rouge, forgetting to keep calm, rose sharply to her feet and looked Siberia directly in the face.

" Well?" Asked Rouge, her anticipation building through in her voice. Siberia sighed and gave a weak smile. Her eyes were downcast at the carpet, her ears dropping slightly. Rouge wasn't sure whether she was upset about not being pregnant, or worried because she was. Siberia looked up into Rouge eyes, holding her gaze for a few seconds.

" Here we go again" she said sarcastically, Rouge caught her meaning and let out a huge grin.

" This is great news!" Exclaimed Rouge, who although not normally excited at the prospect of other peoples children, liked to see that her friend was getting another little baby, as she had a feeling that is what both Siberia and Shadow wanted. Siberia gave a happy sigh and said

" I was just getting used to sleeping again". Rouge grinned and said

" Guess your gonna have to get used to the morning sickness again, and the bump" she said patting Siberia's offending area with the grin still etched firmly in her face. Siberia straightened up and said with a determined look now painted on her face

" Guess I should tell Shadow". Rouge smirked and said

" Yeah, daddy's gonna wanna know he's getting a new arrival". Suddenly , the door burst open and Shadow and Knuckles rushed in, finally arriving back from the chaotix detective agency, where Vector and Seringhetti had been taking care of Seth and Draco, since they didn't want to send the children to an actual nursery. The press would soon find out from someone working at the nursery that one of there guests wasn't ' normal' and following a news broadcast that suggested that there was in fact a crossbreed about to be born, Knuckles and Rouge wanted to be as cautious as possible. Seth and Draco were in their arms as they giggling away. In a rush to get into the door first, the two males tried to squeeze in together, and got stuck. The two shuffled around for a while before eventually bursting in together, falling over on the floor in the process.

" What are you doing Shadow?" said Siberia in a confused voice, her eyebrow raising. Rouge wasn't so gentle in her approach.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" She half shouted, making the echidna scramble to his feet and give a guilty grin. Shadow put Draco down on a chair and said in a almost childish voice

" It was his idea" he said, pointing an accusing finger at Knuckles. Rouge rolled her eyes and said

" What was?". Knuckles raised his hand like some kind of pre-schooler and yelled out

" A race!". Rouge rolled her eyes and stormed up to Knuckles in an angry posture. The echidna even backed away a little in fear. But the bat kept up her rampage and soon Knuckles was backed against a wall. He gulped and looked around for any means of escape. Suddenly, he remembered something Shadow had pointed out earlier and triumphantly held Seth in the air in front of Rouge and yelled happily

" Seth's got his first tooth!". This stopped Rouge in her tracks, or at least the fact that Seth was now a barrier between her and her object of anger. But it didn't take long for her facial expression to change. It quickly morphed to one of joy.

" Seth has his first tooth? Where! I want to see!". Knuckles, grinning, pulled up Seth's top lip, bringing into view the tiny canine that was just pushing it's way through the pink gum. Rouge smiled with pride and ripped her baby from Knuckles arms, showing him with praise even though he didn't understand any of it. Knuckles glanced at Shadow. The black hedgehog was smiling and Knuckles shrugged, grinning too and glancing in Siberia's direction, expecting her to be smiling warmly too, in the light mood she always seemed to be in. However, she looked as if she was a world of her own. Knuckles didn't know she was thinking about how Shadow would react when he heard the news. But after Rouge had finished making a fuss over Seth, she noticed her friends expression and concluded that she needed some time alone with Shadow, the hedgehog obviously needed to know something. She gave Siberia a smile of encouragement and dragged Knuckles out of the door with one arm. The echidna didn't like being forced to go back to angel island so early, as he enjoyed the change of scenery. But he knew better than to challenge his wife's temper and after only a few minuets of grumbling, decided to let Rouge get her own way and excited the house. On their way out, Siberia turned to Shadow and said " How on earth did he tie with you?". Shadow shrugged and pointed to his feet, which for once lacked their jet powered shoes.

" Had to make it fair".

Once outside Knuckles proceeded to complete the usual ritual of making sure the coast was clear before Rouge walked out, carrying Seth. They had to do this to ensure no-one noticed there baby's differences.

It was becoming harder to hide Seth from the prying eyes of the public. People would often recognise at least one of the two grown ups, as they had become recognisable celebrities after saving mobios so many times. So when a livid fan rushed up and saw Seth in there arms, the squealing they made would often alert everyone within the region, all of them curious as to why they had a baby and why it looked so different. Knuckles wished it was as easy as it used to be. When Rouge was pregnant, people would still show interest( who wouldn't show interest if their favourite celebrity was expecting), but it wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. No-one would assume it was Knuckles baby, as little of them knew of the emeralds great power. But now that Seth was out in the real world, everyone could see in full light his strange appearance and people had begun to question it.

" There! There they are!" came an extremely loud and screechy voice from behind them. Knuckles turned his head to see an extremely thin and lanky looking cat rushing up to them. A camera man and speaker operator followed behind, dressed in what was close to rags and huffing in an effort to keep up with the hyperactive looking cat. The lady rushed up to them, before they could even make an attempt to run away, swiped Knuckles hand and began to shake it violently.

" I'm Marisha and im like your biggest ever fan! I even gave up my job to follow you and seek out the truth about the rumours that were flying around that you had a kid!" She almost screamed at him while he felt his hand numb over. She stopped, took an extremely deep breath and continued " I've dedicated my life to getting rid of all these nasty rumours following you, I knew you wouldn't dabble in genetic science just to get a kid, I mean, that is so totally wrong! Even my brothers agreed to help me! Oh, sorry, this is prowler" she gestured to the taller and scruffier of the male cats, who was fiddling with his camera with a brain dead stare. At her achnolegment he simply gave a small nod and went back to his equipment. Marisha pointed to her other brother, a completely black cat who looked as if he had tried to gel his hair with his own spit " And this is Kai, he's been the most supportive, supplying me with all this equipment"

" Steeling it you mean" he said, is voice so slippery and oily that Knuckles swore his tongue would slid out of his mouth. Kai gave a wobbly sneer at his own comment and started picking his teeth with a pick produced from his tattered coat pocket. After the quick introductions, Marisha quickly turned her attention to Knuckles again, who was looking rather shocked out of his skin by the whole event. The cat produced a tatter notepad from a back pocket and flipped it frantically to find a blank page. When one had been found, she verbally pounced on Knuckles and asked in her typical quick voice

" So Mr. Knuckles, do you have any idea where these ridiculous allegation of a kid from you two could have possibly come from?" She said, rolling her eyes with the word ' ridiculous' and fluttering her eye lashes. Knuckles backed away and stared at her in a speechless manner. But it was that moment that she spotted Rouge in the background, trying to hide Seth from her prowling eyes. Her silted pupils focussed on the bachidna nestled snuggle in Rouge arms, and she stopped breathing...

" Er , Let's go Rouge" said Knuckles nervously, as he saw the cats gave from amazement to a look that could almost be described as lust. The bat silently agreered and they started edging away, Rouge getting ready to take to the air.

" OH MY GOD!" Screamed Mirisha, her high pitched voice attracting unwanted attention. As quick as Sonic she twisted round to her brothers, ordering them to start the equipment so this ' historic moment' could be captured for all too see. She snatched the microphone from his small bag and jumped in front of the camera. " This just in. THE RUMOUR IS TRUE! THE RUMOUR IS TRUE! KNUCKLES AND ROUGE HAD A CHILD! QUICK! FILM THEM! FILM THEM!" She squealed in a hyper active frenzy. Her two brothers struggled with the equipment they didn't really know how to use and just managed to get a clip of Rouge flying away, carrying Knuckles as he held Seth. " More as we get it!" she finished, her tone strangely back to normal, or her kind of normal anyway. When the camera had been stopped, she dropped her camera friendly smile and let out a lustful grin.

" Our money crisis is over!" Slivered Kai with slippery joy. Prowler nodded and purred heavily

" I don't have to eat from garbage no more!" He exclaimed in a slow and heavy voice. Marisha rubbed her paws together and said

" At last! I can prove my theory is true!"

AUTHORS NOTES

oh no, the press return with a vengence! is this story better or worse than the prequal? please tell me! and i'd like to take any suggesttions people may have.


	4. What's in your mind , shadow?

THE NEXT DAY

" Breath Amy breath" she ordered to herslef, as she franticly paced the living room with boiling anticipation. Sonic was dew back from his dayly run anytime soon, and Amy knew she couldn't hide it much longer...

" Hey Amy, what's up?" He greeted her as the door brust open and he rushed in, stopping right next to Amy and talking to her as if she was still just a freind. This casual tone didn't help her nerves, she was sure Sonic would react badly, but she needed to tell before she aborted, so at least he knew that she loved him enough to want children, even if he didn't. She must have been standing in silence for longer than she realised, becuase Sonic started tapping his foot, whisteling and even shrugged and started walking away. Amy realised that he had lost interest and rushed up beside him, locking his arm with her own two. Sonic gave her a questioning look and riggeled out of her pathetic grip, one she didn't feel like sustaining. He looked over his shoulder at her and asked

" Amy? What's up with you today?" His voice was curios, as well as a little aggiteted. ' oh god' if he's angry now, what will he say when he finds out?' Amy asked herself in panic. She didn't respond to her own question in fear of what the answer might be. But Sonic finnaly saw her face, the look of confusion and worry mixed in together and realised she needed his full attention. As he turned around and took her in his arms she gave an unnessiarirly long, shuddering sigh and said in a shacky voice

" Sonic..."

WITH SHADOW AND SIBERIA

"...I'm pregnant" said Siberia, looking Shadow in the face. It turned out to be easier than the last time she had told him, when she had stuttered and danced around the statement for a while before coming out with it. There was silence as Shadow stared at her with a blank face for a while, his vacant eyes suggesting he was thinking about what Siberia had just said. Siberia took a step forwards and said in a worried tone " I'm sorry Shadow, I know it's a bit early for another child, but I think im ready for it, I think you are too. Draco could use a little brother..."

" Stop!" Said Shadow suddenly, shocking Siberia into silence. The hedghog became worried that he would shout at her or strick her down. But he didn't. Instead , he moved closer to her, taking her in his strong, lean arms and closing his eyes as he leant into her. Their bodies pressing together like so many times before. Siberia felt Shadows warmth and instintivly leant into him, her fur melding into his. He moved his head to her ear and soflty uttered the words

" It's fine Siberia. Don't worry. We'll cope. We'll look after him". A feeling of relief spread over Siberia and she let go off the tention she realised she was holding in her body. When she was finished unloading all of her worries, she realised that something was strange about what Shadow had said.

" Him?" Siberia had a touch of dashiavo " How can you be sure?". Shadow smirked, his eyes still closed and said in his normal volume of voice

" I was right last time, wasn't i?". Siberia grinned and said

" I guess". She wondered how he could know about the baby before even the docters could. But then there was a lot she didn't know about Shadow, his past was a fuzzy blur to even him and the true extent of his abilities had never been reavealed. Siberia tilted her head ever so slightly so she could look into Shadows higher face, he was smiling at her, the typical , small yet reasuring smile that somehow spoke thousands more words than a full grin. But the smile didn't last. It dissapeared when his mouth took on a more rounded shape and his eyes opened a little more, as if something had surprised him. He frowned and delicatly moved his paw to her stoumuch, leaving in there for a while. Siberia didn't mind the contact, a warm feeling spread from where his hand was, but she didn't wonder what he was doing.

" Oh!" He said, his mouth reforming into a slightly hesitant smile. Siberia tilted her head in curiosity and asked

" What is it?". Shadow didn't reply for a while, but the silly smile was still showing on his face, his eyes even looking a little dreamy. He shook his head and replied

" Nothing". Siberia grinned craftilly and said in a cheeky voice

" What?". Shadow tried to hide his stupid looking smile and simply said

" It's a surprise". Siberia frowned and was about to ask again what he was so happy about , but Shadow managed to speak first. " Shouldn't you be resting?". Siberia huffed and said

" Don't be silly! Im not that far yet! I shouldn't be getting tired until at least-" cut off her own sentance with a wide yawn. Shadow looked at her with the ' I told you so face'. " Don't say anything"said Siberia. Shadow shook his head and gestered with his arms, suggesting he wasn't about to do anything. Siberia took a seat on the sofa and was almost immidiatly asleep. With a happy sigh Shadow wondered out of the living room, leaving Siberia to her sleep. As he made his way through the door frame he shook his head in disbelief and said to himself.

" I can't belive it!"

WTH SONIC AND AMY

Sonic hadn't answered straight away. It was almost as if he had frozen without any ice, as if he had gone into a coma while still consciesh. Amy immidiatly regretted not gently lowering him in instead of just announcing it when he rushed in the door. Her heart beat tenfold with nerves and as Sonics stare continued to beat down on her face.

Then he came out of his little trance. First he looked Amy over, his eyes narrowing in confusion. Next he frowned and looked to the floor. He sighed and finnaly responded in a slow voice

" Amy, I love you, more than anything In the world. But , a child? I don't think im ready for this...". Amy jumped in before he could finish, without thinking she burst out

" I'm sorry Sonic! I never should have came off the pill! I never should have lied to you!" She stopped, looked down, and began to sob gently, her back shacking as she tried to hold back her sadness. " I'm going to abort Sonic. I really don't want to, but if you don't want the baby, I guess I have no choice". Sonics eyes widdened at the word abort. He saw Amy crying, how upset she looked that he refused the child. His insides filled with toxic guilt, so it felt as if he would melt away from it's shear volume. So what if he got tied down a little more? If Amy wanted the child this much, then so did he. And he could never take a life, espicially one that hadn't had a chance to develop into a person. He grinded his teeth together and half yelled

" No!". Amy was more than a little tacken aback.

" No?" She copied, fresh tears held at bay from the shock of it all. The ones that had already escaped her eys lids feel smothly away only leaving a trail of water behing them. Sonic sighed as he noticed, even when she was upset, that Amy was extroidinarily beutiful.

" No Amy. Your not going to abort. Your going to have this child, and i'm going to look after it with you" he shook his head in disbelief " How stupid could I have been! I was about to let the greatest gift slip away from me just like that!" He finished, clicking his fingers to enthisize his point. Amy couldn't belive her luck. Her face lit up and tears started welling from her eyes, this time ones of joy. Sonic seemed to have calmed down a little now. Sure they had just got married, he thought, but they would get through this. Sonic would make sure his child was safe. Amy giggeled nervously and said

" Hey Sonic, I just thought of something. This makes you a father". Sonic took a deep breath and said

" Yeah. Guess it does, and your a mom". They stood and exchanced uncomfertable smiles and silences as each one of them thought over the current situation. Sonic wasn't sure he could cope with the strain, but couldn't bare to break Amy's heart like he had down when they were younger. Amy on the other hand, was brimming over with unshown joy. It was unknown to he what Sonic was thinking, and she thought her problems had been solved.

ON ANGEL ISLAND

Knuckles gently pulled the top of of his son, so his bare chubby chest was reveiled. Seth gave a long yawn, exposing the new tooth that was just peeking through. As Knuckles saw it he commented

" Guess mommy's gonna have to start feeding you solids little guy". Seth simply stared in responce. Knuckles gave a happy grin and lifted Seth of his bed into his arms, carrying him into his nursary and placing him in his cot, made up of a hollowed tree trunk lined with pillows . Seth tried to cling onto him as Knuckles lowered him into the cot, grabbing his fathers dreadlocks with all his might. When he had finnaly detached himself from his clinging son, Knuckles lowered his head over Seth and gave him a gentle kiss on the forhead. He had been getting used to caring for Seth over the last month and was greatful that he could give Rouge a break. He had never seen himself as a family guy, but he had suddenly been realising that he really loved his little son and , as much as he hated himself for thinking it, he knew he wanted more children one day, getting Rouge to agree would be the hard part.

" Goodnight Seth, sleep well" said Knuckles, not wanting to leave his son alone. Apparently , Seth didn't want to be left alone either and protested by saying

" Buuoooo!". Knuckles sighed and said

" Guess im gonna be in here all night with you".

" Maaa" Seth agreed, bringing his leg forward and chewing on his little stubby toes. Knuckles grinned as he thought about how Seth couldn't possibly get any cuter than he looked now. But, as if to protest to his fathers thoughts, Seth gave a tiny yawn and slumped on his side, grabbing hold of his cuddly toy and hugging it closly. Knuckles simple watching him for a few minetes, his eyes lids slowly dropping until they were firm shut. His little breaths raised his tiny sides up and down and accationally his little miniture ear gave a flicker.

Knuckles wondered into the living room with a happy sigh. He slumed in the chair, his face looking as if his mind was else where. But Rouge interupted him by yelling in an outraged voice.

" Basterds!". Knuckles shot up out his trance, his eyes skitting around, looking intently for something he had done wrong that had caused Rouges sudden angry outburst. When he came to his sences, he realised that Rouges was staring intently at the tv, a newly added addition to their house. Knuckles moved into it's veiw and what he saw shock him to his core.

" And this is what we belive Rouge and Knuckles child actually looks like" came the annoyingly posh voice of the news reader. Apon the screen was a badly put together image of what looked like two photographs of a bat and echidna badly merged together. The babies snought was far too long, it's hands lacked the spikes that Seth most certanly possesed and it's tail was too long for either echidna or bat. The ears were also in the wrong position, stick accauadly ontop of his head rather than tucked away between his dreadlocks like Seths perfectly did. The fur was an obonination, with white patched randomly placed all over the immitaters body.

Rouges mouth hung open in discust, but no further voilent outbursts came from her mouth. Knuckles however, was a different story. He bared his teeth in an angry snarl, his face screwed up and darkened with the wrinkles that were now made. His fists tightened around their gloves. His body even began quivering with rage. Rouge caught onto what Knuckles was feeling and said

" You feeling ok Knuckles?". Knuckles rolled his eyes and replied with barely contained sarcasm

" Yes! Im feeling so good I could jump in the air and fly to jupiter!". Rouge jumped when Knuckles ran over to the other side of the room, bashed down the door, threw himself across the wide open scrub plaim where their house was located and sprinted over to the edge of the island. When Rouge had caught up( she was slowed down by the extra weight she still carried), she found Knuckles staring intently out to sea, his face a picture of anciety. He chewed the side of his lip, his hard eyes staring at the rolling waves below. Rouge walked beside his an wrapped her arms around him, bringing his firm body to her own. " What if they find us here?" mumbled Knuckles, seeming not to notice Rouge clinging onto him. He knew exactly what the press were capable of and as far as he was concerned, if his son went anywhere near them he was not safe. He gave a heavy sigh and lowered his sad eyes.

" They won't find us" said Rouge with confidence. Again Knuckles didn't respond. Rouge thought about the fact that her and Knuckles hardly had any time to themselves anymore, Seth took up all their attentions. Second thoughts flooded through the echidnas head about having more children. If they couldn't cope with one, how on earth would they deal with two? Or three? Almost randomly, Knuckles came out of his depressing trance and blurted out

" Rouge, don't get pregnant again". Rouges eyes widdened in surprise. He let him out of the embrace and said

" I wasn't planning too" she sad, frowning slightly. Knuckles gave a strained and sad smile and drifted out, his feat dragging on the floor and his back slumped like an old mans. ' Is this what fatherhood does to you?' Thought Rouge as her husband walked off. She looked down at the fat around her middle an sighed. ' Why can't dieting be easy?"

Authors notes

There. That should be fully checked and stuff. Once again I appologise for the dreadful lack of updating, I have just completly around 7 exams over a week and had to revise non-stop before them so I havn't had time to update. I have on request, when you review. Please please PLEASE write more then great chappie, update soon. Becuase after about 10 'great chappie, update soon''s, you begin to wonder why you post these stories in the first place. A long review will give me pleasure and encourage me to write more. If its not a flame of course. And I dont mind criticism or ideas! The only reason heroes kin was as good as it was was becuase of YOUR suggestions! Keep them coming! I need a name for amy's kid!


	5. Not ready for fatherhood

ONE MONTH LATER

Lately , Amy had begun noticing changes in her body. Her waist line seemed to be expanding at an astonishing rate, and her strange wishes for strange foods was also noted. She would wonder around the house, with a dreamy expression on her face and sigh accationally. For her, she was in heaven. Her dream had come true. But she couldn't help but think about what Sonic was thinking, as he never mentioned anything about it to her, and if she was really ready for this leap in their relationship. The thoughts that came to her about that subject were not good, so she decided to only focass on the good things and push any negative events out of her mind.

The slam of a door and sudden gust of wind told Amy that her hero was indeed home. She rushed over to him and seized him in a hug almost as soon as he had appeared in the living room.

" Woah! Take it easy Amy!" He said, now well over the shock of her little announcement, by now, the worry had set in. They still hadn't told the others, as Amy wanted them to figure out out for themselves. Sonic was just plain embarrissed, but didn't tell Amy this of course.

" Sonic!" Screamed Amy, her eyes shining with maternal glee.

" What?" He replied, raising a brow.

" It's started showing! Look, I have a bump!" She squeled, lifting up her shirt and showing him. Sonic was sweating underneath his fur, mainly becuase Amy was a completly different person since becoming pregnant. But also becuase he was in no way ready to become a father. He stared at her expectant face for a while, wondering what to say to his wife. He couldn't tell any different from what Amy usualy looked like, and what was he suposed to say anyway?

" That's...er, great" he muttered, dissapointing Amy. The hedgehogs cheerful face dropped and she said

" For god sake Sonic! At least show some interest in me! Arn't you proud of what i've done?". Sonic was barely holding back his emotions. The stress that he was containing within him was about to escape. It was only going to take one last thing to push him over the edge. One spark to start the fire. And, unfortunatly, Amy was that spark. " Honestly Sonic! Im not suposed to be stressed in my condition!" She nagged, folding her arms and frowning in disaproval. Sonic clenched his fist as he heard Amy say the words that she had been repeated everyday since he found out. He couldn't take it any longer. Finnaly he burst out

" For god sake Amy! Theres nothing wrong with you! How can I be proud of you if you havn't done anything! Pregnancy is a fuckin' natural process so shut the hell up about it!" He almost screamed. Amy stared at him in shock. He realised he had sworn. He never ever swore unless he was incredably upset. Amy looked as she had physically been hit. Her eyes began to glass over as their corners leaked tears. She finnaly realised why Sonic had been avoiding her, seeming to be in his own little world when he was around, why he suddenly refused to even kiss her properly anymore. He didn't want the baby. " Amy, i'm sorry. I didn't mean-"he stuttered, now realising what he had done. He did care about Amy, but he still wasn't anywhere near ready to become a father. But it was too late, the damage was done when Amy began to cry.

" You don't want this do you?" She sobbed quietly, her voice shaking more by the second. Sonic didn't know what to say, he did love Amy, but he wasn't sure if he wanted a baby. Amy gave a small gasp and her shoulders shook pathetically as the tears came faster and faster. With speed Sonic was surprised at, Amy rushed towards the door, not knowing where she was going, just that she wanted to get away from Sonic. In panic, the blue hedgehog slipped forward and grabbed onto Amy's arm forcefully, his grip hard against her skin. " Let go of me!" She squeled and swung round, smashing her palm into Sonics cheek. The force of the impact wasn't the reason Sonic let go, it was becuase of the fact that Amy had hit him. She NEVER hit him, ever. To her, he couldn't do any wrong and stricking him would be like heracy. But there he stood, with a sting on is cheek, and a wife who was fast leaving the house. He didn't even try to stop her, the shock of the slap had forced him into stillness, as his mind cried out when Amy left.

" Sonic you idiot. You've blown it already!" He said to himself with self loathing. He slouched over to the wall and started banging his head heavily on the plaster board.

The next few hours passed horrendosly slow and Sonic had no idea where Amy was. A thousand different situations ran through his head, none of them seemed to end with Amy safe. He paced the living room, not doing anything except wishing for Amy's safe return. He slouched on the sofa, staring at the same spot on the floor that he had been for the last 30 minetes. He sighed and closed his eyes, but opened them again soon after. It was nearly christmas and their house was decorated in colourful banners, chaines and a large christmas tree that stood proudly in the corner of the room, holding up all of it's decorations and wearing it's shining star. But even though the atmosphere was a cheerful one, Sonic just couldn't bring his mind to think any kind of positive thought.

The sound of a the door handle turned made Sonic snap out of his depressing trance and tried to stand up on his stiff legs. He swallowed when he saw Amy make her way timidly into the living room and sit on the chair opposite to the one he had just been occupying. Sonic sunk back into it and stared at the floor. There was a long, uncomfertable science where both hegdehogs tried to think of something suitable to say.

It was Amy who made the first move, or rather , first sentance.

" I can still abort you know". This made Sonic tear his glance away from the carpet and look Amy directly in the eye. Her fur was matted with dry tears, a lot of them. He immidiatly felt a twindge of guilt at the pain he had caused Amy and his pupils dilated at the thought of Amy aborting, it wasn't fair, but the other option wasn't the most attrative either.

" Amy, I can't let you do that. I've been fighting all my life against people who kill selfishly, and if I did that myself, i'd be just as bad as Robotnic. But..." He said, hesitating and stopping his sentance.

" But your not ready to be a father" said Amy, finishing his sentance. Sonic winced at the word father. He was still getting used to the fact that he and Amy were living together, acting like all couples who had just got married do. He didn't want that to stop that life, he didn't want to have to be chained to the house to look after the baby, but he didn't want to kill his own child either.

" Ok Amy. I'll stay with you, i'll help you with this as much as I can-" Amy's face lit up. " But just let me get used to all this before we start talking about anything heavy, this is a lot for me to handle" he finished. Amy frowned and said

" Havn't you thought about how I feel about all of this?". This caught Sonic off guard, he realised he really hadn't, and admitted it with a shack of his head. This ashamed him as Amy must have been under a terrible amount of stress as well, but covering it up with her cheerful spirit. Sonic thought about how he had been a fool to not see the mask Amy had been using. Looking at her now, her face was full of locked up worry and guilt, anciety and stress. He had been thinking selfishly all this time, as Amy waited for his approval of what had happened.

" I'm sorry Amy, I don't know what else to say" Sonic muttered, his voice guilt filled.

" Say you'll be here for me" she said in an equally low voice. Sonic swallowed and nodded uneasily. Both hedgehogs knew it would take some time to adjust to this new reality. Amy just hoped Sonic would get used to it before she became heavily pregnant, when she would need his full attention.

THE NEXT WEEK

It was christmas day. Amy had accepted that Sonic needed time to get used to the new situation and decided not to say too much about how she felt or the baby. It wasn't as is she wanted it to be this way though. They would have to talk about it at some point. Time was running out for Amy to abort if Sonic decided that he really wasn't ready, and after that Amy knew that she would have to convince him to talk about it too her, hoping by then he would have come to accept what had happened.

Both Seth and Draco continued to grow in a very noticable rate. The hedgehog baby was now just over 5 months old, and his chubby face was already taking on the unmistackable shape of his fathers. Seth was looking incredably like both parents, which seemed to surprise everyone. None of them thought that it was possible for a creature to look like such a perfect merge of two different species. But little Seth proved them wrong. His wings were still very small and his spines very short. But Rouge ashured Knuckles that bats wings only really start growing properly at puberty, while the echindna told Rouge that echidna spines grew very slowly, which is why he never cut his.

Both Siberia and Amy had reglected to tell anyone else that they were expecting. With Siberia, she didn't really need to, as it was pretty obvios to anyone when she had something on that was fairly tight around her. Amy seemed to want to hide it as much as possible however. It was dawning on her that she was scared and nervous of telling everyone, becuase she knew Knuckles would tease Sonic, and Sonic wasn't in a particularly secure about the situation already. He didn't need his freind and rival to be making fun of him.

For the first time in at least half a year. The whole gang gathered at a party at Vectors house for a christmas party. Tails was looking more of a man every day, with his frindge growing into fine long hair and his height increasing so it topped his girlfreind, Talims. He also seemed to be bulking up, as his golden fur bulged beneath with muscles, his stick like arms long gone. He also seemed to be getting more of an attitide everyday. When Sonic would remind him to be careful with Talim, he wouls snap at Sonic and tell him not too politly to mind his own buissness.

Everyone had turned up, except for one person. Espio. Vector wasn't to pleased about him missing the party, as he claimed to have spent a large amount of monney on the gift he got for the ex-ninja camilion. But Knuckles had a sneaking suspition that he missed his old freind, the feeling was mutual. Ever since the camilion had gone on his honney moon with his bride, the extroidinary water dragon Aquariun, no one had seen or heard from him. They doughted the honney moon was this long, and Knuckles started to wonder whether Espio was living in Aquariuns forest home, perminatly.

" I'm sure Espio will come back soon" comferted Seringhetti to the brooding Vector. Before the guess arrived he had tacken advantage of the crowdless drinks table, and needless to say he wasn't thinking entirerly accuratly at that point.

" He was my best pal in the world ever! I remember when we was stuck on a case, he would always come along and stare at it for a second. It was so funny how he did that! And then, after he had stared some more, he would click his fingers and he'd know what was going on! Now he's lost in the woods with some dragon thing, doing good knows what..." He rambled desperatly. Knuckles grinned and walked over, saying

" Hey! Don't worry Vec, we're her right?". He knudged the crododile playfully, hoping to cheer him up. It worked, becuase Vector dropped his beer can and got up quickly.

" Yeah! Who needs him when I have all my other best freinds?". Charmy hovered above and squeked in his annoyingly childish voice

" What me?"

" Let's party lads!" Yelled Vector completly ignoring the hyper active bee. With that he switched on the karioki machine and started droning into it rather badly. But at least he was having fun.

Seth and Draco were placed together in the play pen that Shadow bought with him so he could keep Draco out of trouble. The little hedgehog babies eyes fixed on Seth and he froze, giving him a look as if he was annoyed that Seth had intruded into his territory. But the little bachidna didn't seem to notice, and simply started chewing his toes in a careless matter. Draco watched in wonder as he saw for the first time a creature that wasn't ten times bigger than him. Seth didn't seem to care. The two sat and lay there for a few seconds, until Draco got curios and crawled over to the strange red thing that was intruding in his home. Seth didn't notice until Draco was right next to him, and he dropped his toe and stared at the other baby too. Draco reached forward cautiosly and poked Seth between the eyes. Seth watched his finger until he was cross eyed, and sneezed Dracos finger off of his face. Draco was scared by this and quickly withdrew his hand, backing up a little and continuing to stare at the other baby. Seths mouth hung open from his sneeze, his eyes slowly closed and he feel on his front, asleep. Draco stared for a few more seconds, before crawling next to him and laying down , almost certain to fall asleep next to his new found compainion . He thought Seth was one of his teady bears, it didn't matter if it moved.

" Shadow! Come and look!" Yelled Siberia across the room when she saw the two babies snoozing together. Shadow walked over and looked over the railing of the play pen, raising an eyebrow at the two little boys. " Arn't they cute?". Shadow shrugged and said

" I supose so".

" I hope Draco is as nice to our other child" she mumbled quietly and couldn't help but lay a hand on her belly". Shadow nodded absentmindidly, remembering the secret he was planning to keep from Siberia until she found out herself. Vector spotted the two standing quietly at the play pen in the corner of his eye. He stopped his horrible rapping and stared at them for a while. He noticed how Siberia happened to be putting on weight again, and that she was acting all dreamy again, just like he saw her like when she was pregnant with Draco.

" Hey Vector! Why'd you stop?" Asked Charmy, who had suddenly appeared hovering over his shoulder. Vector came out of his trance and started rapping again, much to the dissaproval of almost everyone in the room. He wouldn't tell anyone, he wasn't exactly sure himself anyway, and would have embarrissed himself if Siberia wasn't pregnant. He chuckled at the thought, imagining him wondering up to her and casually asking when it was due, and getting a slap from Siberia then a chaos blast from Shadow.

Meanwhile , Sonic had dragged Tails and Knuckles into another room to talk to them in private.

" So what's up blue dude?" Asked Knuckles, as he senced Sonic's ancios behavior and almost frightened voice. Sonic closed the door and sat on one of the chairs in the bedroom, while Knuckles and Tails sat on the edge of the velvet sheeted bed. Vector sure knew how to live in luxery. Sonic shifted around anciosly before procedding nervously with

" Guys. I need you to keep this a secret. And for god sake Knuckles don't laugh!". Knuckles straightened his face in it's most serious position and said

" All right Sonic, I promise". Sonic gave them a quick once over. He seemed to be shaking slighty, before taking a long, haggered breath and saying

" Me and Amy are having a baby". There was silence. Tails genuinly looked shocked, while Knuckles struggled to keep a straight face. He bit his lip and grinded his teeth, but in the end it was no use, a huge bellow of a laugh erupted from his mouth.

" Ahahahaha! Sonic's gonna be a daddy! That's rich! And with Amy too!". Sonic felt himself loose control and got up in fury, striding over to Knuckles and grabbing him around the scruff of the neck. " SHUT THE HELL UP!" He screamed, saliver flying out of his mouth. Infuriated , Sonic hocked Knuckles around the jaw with his fist, making sure the echidna stopped laughing and was flung backwards onto the bed.

It took a while for the echidna to react. He reached up and felt his sore cheek with his huge hand, rubbing it slightly.

" You prick!" He said in a somewhat astonished tone. Sonic was standing , breathing heavily as he stared at his struck freind. It didn't take long for Knuckles to become enraged. He flipped off the bed with a quick flick of his legs and charged forward, jumping at Sonic and knocking the hedgehog off of his feet. " Why'd you hit me!" He demanded, his cheek stinging with a red tint.

" You laughed! I told you not to laugh!" Sonic yelled into the echidnas face, causing his dreadlocks to waver a little at the sudden rush of air. Tails watched, unsure in the corner. He got ready incase the two rivels decided to get violent and he needed to interfer.

" That doesn't give you an excust to take your anger out on me!" Yelled the echidna back. His deep voice proving to be quite inntimidating. Sonic came to his sences and tried to push the echidna off, but Knuckles wouldn't budge. Despite his anger he was finding it quiet amusing to see Sonic trapped like he was. He liked being in control.

" Get off you smelly animal!" Said Sonic, saying the sentance with more spite than perhaps it disserved. Knuckles tried to hide his grin an said

" Say pretty please!". Sonic growled in discust and was about to strick Knuckles again, when Tails intervened and pulled the heavy echidna away from Sonic. He put himself between the raging hedgehog and the sniggering echinda and made sure they were seperated with his hands, hopefully preventing any further halm.

" Look! Sonic has decided to tell us this and only us, so he obviosly trusts us and he's under a lot of stress, so laughing was a stupid thing to do!" Tails nagged in Knuckles direction. Sonic couldn't help but smirk and yell

" Ha!" In Knuckles direction. Tails turned to him and said

" And you! I know your stressed, but there was no reason to hit him!". Sonic pouted and slouched onto the floor. Knuckles realised just how serious the situation was and sighed. Sonic must have been feeling exactly how he felt when Rouge told him that Seth was on the way, and realised how embarrissed he was when Soic laughed in his face about.

" I'm sorry for laughing at you and knocking you over" mumbled Knuckles, who never did like appologising. Sonic would have normally let out a little snigger and replied

" I'm sorry for hitting you and calling you a smelly animal". Tails , sencing there was no more danger of insultes and fists flying, dropped his arms and resumed his seat on the bed. Knuckles did the same as Sonic slouched onto the floor. It was all serious now, as Knuckles tone indicated.

" So, Amy's pregnant. Your getting a kid, what's the problem?" The echidna asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew.

" What's the problem? I don't wanna be a father, that's the problem!" Burst out Sonic. Knuckles grinded his teeth. If Sonic didn't want it , then there was nothing more any of them could do, but that wouldn't have been very good advice.

" How about, just for now, we forget this? It's christmas day! We should have fun, not be worrying! Plus if we just stayed in this bedroom all day the rest of them lot would get suspisious" said Tails, provoding a solution. Knuckles got up and said

" I don't want to know what you mean by that" he said to Tails, who raised a eyebrow. They both left through the door and left Sonic sitting in the corner on his own. He sighed and lazily got to his feet, dragging himself out of the bedroom.

Authors notes

Thank you all for you fantastic reviews last chapter, i enjoyed reading everyone of them and please keep them up, as i will answer all of them certanly. Hmmm. i just realised how much of this chpater was about Sonic, but dont worry knuckles fans out there, there is plently of action for him, Rouge and his little son Seth! but it will come later. Happy new year!


	6. Authors note, a very long one

I have a problem. I'm completly stuck. Shocking as it may or may not seem, i have run out of ideas, how the hell i was meant to make this a five parter series i don't have a clue, becuase i'm completly dry.

Most of you who are reading will probably hate me for saying this, but im taking a break to re-think what im doing with this story. A review i reseived has just made me re-think everything in this fic. My method of writing is through surprises in the plot, so to say that i'm getting repetative, is an utter disaster for me. I will be back, i don't know when, and this doesn't mean i'm not writing up on the other fics, although everyone seems to completly ignore negative futures, which i put an emence amount of effort in and im so unhappy that its being ignored, its got a better plot than this story for sure. Wow, i know im probably over reacting, but im seriosly considering my abilty to write romance...

I know that this is definatly not going to be a five parter anymore. i think im lucky if i even get the sequal up. How am i suposed to get around 15 (yes thats right, 15) kids born and not get repetative? i have tried to make this fic different, and it will be... but how much can i alter without it becoming something completly different? sigh Ok brooding over, i'll see you lot again soon hopefully. Please , of the kindness of your hearts, dont flame me becuase of this, i just need some time to think. heck, maybe if your lucky, i can get about 3 chapters worth up at one time when i come back, which may be soon. I don't know. see you then.


	7. Yes! im back! sings eminem

AUTHORS NOTES

Yes! Im over my break! It took me a while , but I found how to continue this story. Some of your are saying about when Robotnic is going to appear, but he will be coming in around the middle, remember, we have only just started. Anyway, this was origenally going to be two chapters, but I figured since nothing happened in the first half, im going to bring the second one in here to speed things along. Enjoy!

" Presents!" Was the first thing Sonic heard as he made his way back into the bedroom. It was Vectors load voice through the karioke machine, yelling for everyone's attention, while Charmy was buzzing around in a fit of excitement at his back.

" Presents! Presents! Presents !" He cried in hyperactivity.

Amy wanted to hold one of them and Rouge made up an excuse at to why she couldn't hold Seth. Siberia however, was more kind, and Amy shrieked with delight when Draco was handed to her, although Shadow looked as if he disapproved. Sonic watched with a sour look on his face and Knuckles caught onto his expression, simply shrugging as if to say ' she has to practise'.

A few hours later, Vector had taken full advantage of his numerous drinks he had been given as presents and kept trying to take photos of everyone with his digital camera. They had turned to music off as the babies were both asleep, Seth laying against Rouges body and Draco curled up in Shadows arms. The crocodile raised a glass to propose a toast, but unfortunately it didn't come out to well as he slurred his words and couldn't hold his attention for long. In the end it came out as

" A toast to... The long life of us and our children! And Sonic's new shoes hic and I hope Tails and Talim get married! Espio isn't a virgin... And , and... And long live the new children on the way!" He finished, hiccuped and fainted. The last part of his speech caught everyone in surprise. Most glanced at Siberia, some at Amy, and even a few at Rouge, who frowned and gave them a hostile look, immediately telling them that it wasn't her. When the glances were shot to Seringhetti, she made a gesture that told them it wasn't her either. Amy looked around nervously while Sonic blushed as his gaze was once again on the floor.

" Siberia?" Rouge said, staring at the hedgehog from across the room. She of course knew, and was really only asking if the hedgehog was finally going to tell everyone else.

" What! Siberia!" Amy shriek with excitement, as well as relief as she thought Vector had been talking about her. The hedgehog smiled shyly and nodded, looking at the reactions of everyone in the room and realising they weren't as shocked as the first time. It was probably because she was four months pregnant at that stage and seemed to be very large for the little time that had past, making it obvious for anyone patient to look. Also, they were probably used to announcements like this, as this was the third one in two years

" Wow! Why didn't you tell us before!" Squealed Amy in delight, and relief. Knuckles scratched his head and said

" And why did you tell Vector?". Siberia shrugged and said

" I didn't tell him, he must have figured it out on his own" as she glanced over to the collapsed, drunk crocodile laying near the Christmas tree. Tails chuckled and said

" I didn't think he was smart enough for that".

Suddenly, the crocodiles eyes popped open and he sat upright quickly.

" Didsomeonesaymyname?". Shadow rolled his eyes and said

" Oh great, the midwife is up". Everyone in the room hide muffled chuckles and Vector looked around confused, as Seringhetti stared in embarrassment at her husbands drunk behaviour. The ring of the door echoed through the heavily decorated house and at it's sound Vector immediately sprung to his feet, jabbering in a slurred voice

" I'll gettid ", and rushed unsteadily to the door, knocking over numerous wine bottles that were piled near the door in the process. The crocodile opened the door and stuck his head out, yelling " Espio!".

" Er, hello sir" came a small, horrendously quick voice from bellow him. A female voice. In his swimming vision his saw a lanky cat wobbling unsteadily on his doorstop, with two larger companions equally blurred standing behind her.

" Waddoyuwon't?" He mumbled un-clearly, but the cat, who was obviously used to understanding her own quick and almost non-understandable speech, replied to the question almost immediately after it was said.

" We've come to give a Christmas present to Knuckles and Rouges lovely little child, it is here, isn't it?". Normally , the crocodile would have kicked the cats off of his doorstop and slammed the door on them, like he did with all other media that regularly buzzed around the whole Sonic gang. But since he wasn't thinking at his most clearest, he mumbled ' whateva' and let the door open to them. Marisha immediately began to flick through her note pad to find a blank page and her brothers were setting up the dusty equipment.

" 'Es, in ere" the crocodile said in a muffled way, and walked out of the room. Marisha rubbed her hands together and said in a most evil yowl of a voice

" Excellent! Is the equipment set up?" She asked, shifting her oval pupils to her two brothers, who each gave a little nod as an athirmative. She surpressed an excited shudder and sneaked into the living room. Of course, with the cameras and sound mikes it was pretty obvious what they were up to, but since Siberia wasn't the violent type and she was the first to see them, she simply asked

" Who are you?". An innocent enough question. Marisha gave an almost scary smile and said

" We're here to wish the lovely baby a merry Christmas!" And showed Siberia the little toy she had clutched in her claws. Her eyes travelled to Siberias middle and the grin she possessed widened as the cameras focussed on the hedgehog. " Expecting another one are we? Be sure to tell us when it arrives won't you?" She asked in a cruel, almost threatening voice. The hedgehog was shocked that the cat even noticed and tried self consciously to hide it. Since marrying the ultimate life form she had become almost as important target for the media than the rest of them, especially after Draco had come along.

" I thought we was here for that freaky bat thing?" Complained Prowler from behind her.

" Shut up! This might get as much as a scope as Knuckles kid!" She spat back, clearly not as nice as her first impression said. Siberia gave Shadow a worried look and he got up, while Sonic and Knuckles menacingly took up a position behind the black hedgehog, blocking the way to Seth and Rouge, who was watching the reporters with a hateful grin.

" You again!" She hissed, causing Kai to throw her an equally dirty look back. And stick his long tongue out at her. But Marisha didn't seem to get the hint and Prowler shoved the camera into Shadows hard, frowning voice.

" So Shadow, how does it feel knowing your going to be a father again?" She speed asked , while her whiskers jerked up and down on her face as she ran her fast mouth. Shadow looked momentarily surprised and froze, before snarling angrily and pushing the camera out of his face.

" Get out!" He ordered , as Prowler tried to wrestle the camera out of Shadows gripping hands. Kai hissed as Sonic and Knuckles tried to force him out of the door. Marisha just managed to get a sneak shot of a surprised looking Rouge and the Bachidna Seth, huddled in her arms, before she too was hushed out of the door and chased away down the street.

PART TWO

The sofa lay strewn with used tissues and their empty boxes, wrinkled where it's current user had been shifting around. The house was completely empty, and quiet too, which was strange, because a babies cry usually rung out through it's expensively decorated walls. The silence was almost scary.

The hedgehog that lay there in the quiet, scarcely made a sound, only the occasional sob of sadness. Tears had been shed earlier though. Many, many tears, as the used tissues indicated. But her tear ducts had been exhausted and for now she simply lay, drowning in her own lake of hopelessness, almost wishing she would die.

Siberia sighed and closed her bloodshot eyes, leaning back against the sofa and resting her head against it's arm. Dry tear marks dirtied her normally clean face and blobs of them rested on her clothing. She wanted to sleep, to slip away into a wilderness of dreams and never return. At least there her loved ones were safe. She couldn't believe it at first. Her life had been going so perfect for so long, her luck seeming to last forever. First she has met Shadow in Eggmans prison, and soon a connection was forged, strong as iron and just as durable. She had numerous partners before that, but none of them seemed to feel as right as Shadow. She adored his quiet, thoughtful face, his melting dark voice, his almost un-seeable care for everything around him. There relationship quickly progressed and suddenly she found herself pregnant with his child. After that the world seemed to rush by in a blur. The ring he had given her was beautiful, but she married him because of love, not because of the baby or because of his wealth. Her life passed by in a daze, and it seemed like heaven had come early. Even as she grew larger, she felt no huge discomfort by the pregnancy, and Shadow was always nearby to help.

Then he was born. Her little son, Draco. Joy beyond all measure has swelled up in her heart when she saw him for the first time. He looked so much like his father, and Siberia could find no fault with that. And as he grew his features became more handsome everyday. Then , after a few too many passionate but careless nights, she found herself pregnant again. At first she was a little confused about her feelings. Draco had only been born a few months back. But once again Shadow had come to her aid, helping her make a decision and guiding her through the difficult time. It seemed to her that nothing could go wrong with her life, It almost seemed to as if she had gone to heaven without having to give her life. Everything was perfect. That was, until something happened, which sent her world into turmoil.

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

" Isn't this exciting Shadow!" She exclaimed happily as they approached the local Doctors. Shadow nodded and smiled in his own little way. Knowing Siberia was happy made him happy, plus she might eventually find out what he had been dying to tell her for months. " I think I can have my first scan today" she added as she opened the door and walked in, Shadow nodding while taking a seat.

The month of February was now well settled in, and the traces of spring were just poking their way through. Siberia's stomach had expanded to a slightly larger size, and she was noticeable larger than when she was carrying Draco. Six months pregnant and perfectly happy about it, as the extra weight never really did bother her, unlike a certain bat we could mention.

Shadow's eyes drifted lazily around the almost familiar room for the maternity waiting section, averting his eyes away from the sickening posters of ' family life' and horribly bright colours of the walls. He really hated it here, but Siberia seemed to think it was the most exciting place on earth. But it was her where she could find out about her baby and how it's tiny body was growing inside of her. She was also hoping to find out the sex, and her midwife thought that it was about the right time that it should be showing up in the scan.

His eyes drifted to a couple who sat right in the corner, overlooking baby booklets and whispering in obvious excitement. Shadow was annoyed by their low voices, but didn't bother doing anything about it, his violent days were over as far as he was concerned. The memories of his life on the side of doctor Robotnic still haunted his mind, and he wasn't about to repeat his gun wielding days in a hurry . The young looking girl was huge, and he guessed she was almost ready to deliver. He frowned at her unattractive figure. He always though pregnant animals looked odd, with the odd bulge and bad posture that pregnancy often caused. Somehow , Siberia seemed to lack the disforming air around her, her swollen abdomen seeming graceful and elegant, as if some kind of god. His eyes flicked to her again. He still thanked whoever bought them together to this day.

The other girl in the room was sickly thin, and Shadow wondered whether she was here about pregnancy at all, but rather free contraception. She also looked young, and her features were smothered with overdone makeup. His clothes barely covering her features.

The black hedgehog sniffed in disapproval. In his mind, there was only too option as to why this young women was here at all. One was that she was a prostitute, and needed her refill on free supplies that were allowed to her by the government. And the other was that she was in fact pregnant, but because of the unhappy look on her face, Shadow gathered that she had decided to abort. Neither option helped to lessen his dislike for her, he hated girls who handed themselves around like some kind of reusable sex object, and someone who willingly took an unborn life was just as good as a murderer.

" Siberia?" Called the hedgehogs midwife from around the door. Siberia would have leaped to her feat if she could and hurriedly moved into the indicated room as fast as her body would let her. Shadow trailed in behind her.

Siberia was incredible excited, and Shadow held in his with just a hint sneaking out when the curved edge of his mouth lifted into a slight smile.

When Siberia was in position, the cold cream was applied to her exposed stomach, and Siberia giggled a little at it's first touch. She kept wanting to fidget from the excitement of waiting, and her midwife seemed to deliberately taking her time with the equipment, delaying Siberia the news she so badly seeked. Shadow sat calmly beside her on he standard spare chair, keeping his wild red eyes locked sternly onto Siberia.

Then , the machine whirred to life and an annoying beep told everyone within hearing range that it was ready. Siberia gripped the sheets of the bed she was positioned on slightly, through nervous tension than ran through her mind and through the pit of her stomach. The scanner was moved around by the hand of the midwife coyote, rotating as she checked the baby inside of Siberia, analysing the results from the pictures she saw on the screen. Siberia shot a quick glance at Shadow. As their identical red eyes connected she gave him a flicker of a smile. Shadow returned it with a hint of a cheeky smirk added with the tilt of his ebony eyes ridges.

" Well it looks like..." The midwife began, causing all attention to be returned to her and the screen which neither hedgehog could see. Siberia held her breath while Shadow studied Siberia's expression carefully, wanting to see it's every detail at the results announcement.

The machine was adjusted a little more before the coyote announced

" A boy!".

" A boy!" Siberia echoed, her nervous expression disappearing in exchange for a joyous one. Another little boy, Draco's little brother, she thought to herself, thinking of another handsome little boy, nestled in her arms, another Shadow in her world. In a daze she turned to Shadow, her wide smile still present. But he was focussed on the midwife, as if something else was going to happen. Siberia gave the slightest hint of a frown and turned back to the midwife, who was indeed still using the machine, her gaze hard and concentrating as she continuously adjusted the machine. Siberia heart got back to work, pumping more worried blood around her system. What was going on, was there something wrong with her little boy? Surely she would have known before? As she kept thinking about it her thoughts worsened about what was happening. She had no problems with Draco, so what was going on her? Was it not growing properly? She felt helpless with dread, but Shadow simply watched the machine, as if waiting for something.

" There's something I can't quiet make out, but, hmmm, as yes, maybe..." The midwife mumbled to herself, not helping Siberia nerves and making Shadow simply annoyed with the amount of unnecessary time she was taking. The midwife took a quick glance at Siberia, her eyes sliding over her for a second before going back to the machine.

" Is something wrong?" Siberia asked in anxious suspense, wanting so desperately to get up view the image for herself, but she knew if she did move it would ruin the test entirely. The midwife gave a little laugh and replied

" No, nothings wrong, but I think I found a reason as to why your so big at this stage". A hint of relation hit Siberia. ' No! It can't be!" She thought to herself, the sheets of the bed well and truly scrunched together under her gripping fingers. Shadow simply smiled. The machine was adjusted just a little more and the midwife casually remarked " Yes... There it is..." She continued to mumble to herself, while Siberia felt as if she would burst if the midwife took any longer to tell her the news. The seconds ticked by and finally the midwife muttered the quiet words of " Yes, That's baby two..."

" Two!" The pregnant hedgehog couldn't help but burst out, she immediately turned to Shadow and repeated herself " Two!". Shadow grinned in a knowing way, and Siberia realised what he had been hiding from her for all that time. Overwhelming shock washed over her. She was pregnant with twins! The midwife saved the image on the screen and turned to Siberia.

" Yes, possibly identical too, you see, I think the other one is a boy too" she told the hedgehog in her usual voice of dreamy unrealised. Siberia slid of the bed and threw her arms around Shadow, almost jumping up and down.

" Twins! We're having twins Shadow! Can you believe it!" She squealed in excitement. Shadow, of course, knew this months back, but smiled and hugged her back anyway, the jelly smudging onto his own fur and matting it like sticky glue. But he didn't care, Seeing Siberia this happy sent his own heart into a marching pace.

" Do you think you can take care of two at a time?" He said, his expression and voice tone was of fake worry. Siberia grinned and said

" Of course, _Your _going to help me!"

AUTHORS NOTES

Yes I know it's more sappy romance stuff, but I really need to get it out of the way before the real action starts, I have a plan you see...


	8. Drunkards

" Rouge! You'll never guess!" Yelled Siberia's obviosly excited voice from the other end of the phone. The bat was ready to go to sleep as it was almost 11.00 in the afternoon, and wasn't in a particular mood for guessing.

" Hmm, Siberia? What's going on?" She mumbled as her thoughts were unfocassed and fuzzy. Her eyes kept wanting to close themselves.

" I'm having twins Rouge! Twins!"she squeled back. The information didn't sink in straight away.

" Yeah, that's nice..."she halfheartedly answered. Although normally she would have given any chance to talk to her best freind, right now she just wanted to go to her warm, cuddely and comfertable bed.

" Oh." Siberia couldn't help but let slip out. In truth, she wanted a fuss made over her, just as Shadow had done. But it seemed Rouge was half asleep.

" Wait! Did you say twins?" The bat queried when her brain started waking up at last.

" Yes!". Rouge was now fully awake and already going to find Knuckles so he could drag him over to Shadows excluded home and talk to her until night came. Excitement bubbeled through her.

" That's the best news ever!" Rouge squeled like some school girl after seeing her crush. Her heart throbbed with adrenaline.

" I know! I can hardly believe-" Siberia began, but stopped mid sentance. Rouge waited for her sentance to continue, but it never did. Instead , her reply was a painfilled shriek, sending Rouge into panic at the other end of the phone.

" Siberia! What's wrong!" She screamed into the resiever a little too loudly, thinking her best freind had suddenly been stabbed from behind by a wild ax-man who was mentally unstable. A fit of unsteady breathing followed, which gradually dulled down to normal breathing, after which Siberia replied in a shacky voice.

" I'm ok"

" What happened!" Rouge immidiatly questioned in concern. Siberia sighed and replied

" I'm not actually sure. I just felt pain where... where the babies are...", her voice suddenly fearful once more. Rouge gulped and quickly announced

" We're coming over!"

" No. You don't have to-" Siberia burst out, but it was too late , Rouge had already slammed the resiever down and rushed out of the room. She quickly checked on Seth, who needed his nappy changing. She rushed to get it done in a hurry to get Knuckles off the island. In her hurry, she upset Seth and he screwed up his face, as if he were going to cry. Feeling frustrated, she picked him up and tried to calm him, gently singing and rocking him, noticing his many new teeth when he yawned. She sighed and walked slowly out of the room, to avoid desterbing him again. Her mind was a mild world of panic. She was incredably worried about Siberia, and about the babies she was expecting. It became even more important now that Siberia was expecting two that she kept healthy, and from what she had said Rouge knew something wasn't right.

" Knuckles!" She called across the vast plains of the island, hoping to catch sight of him, or at least that he would hear her. She knew she couldn't call too loudly incase she distirbed Seth, who was happily admiring the colourful scenary and chewing one of his dreadlocks, a habbit he had picked up during Espio's wedding, thanks particially to his dad. The more Rouge wondered across the enormous island, the more she felt she would never find Knuckles soon enough, and the more concerned and frustrated she became. She found herself by the main lake, one of her favourite spots but somewhere Knuckles never seemed to be. She sat herself down and place Seth on the grass, allowing him to roll around onto his belly and almost push himself up with his arms, almost. " Why can I never find you when I need to?" She huffed in disapointment. She closed her eyes.

" I don't think Seth is old enough to answer you Rouge" said a voice from behind her. She knew who it was even before she turned around of course, Knuckles voice was reconisable enough to pick out from the loudest crowds. He was standing behind her, apperently having approached from the thick undergrowth. He took an unusally hesitant step forward, taking a long shacking breath as he did so. Rouge caught onto his body language immidiatly, wondering what could possibly have happened. Her first thoughts travelled to the master emerald, wondering if something had happened to damage it. But that hadn't happened since eggman had been deafeted and sent into exile in a far of prison, deemed dangerous. Time slid by, and eventually , Knuckles opened his mouth and gave a little, slightly strained smile.

" Seth is wonderful, isn't he?" He said, his voice almost dreamlike. Rouge couldn't help but blurt out in a igorant way

" What?" She said, an eyebrow raised in suspition of Knuckles behavior. The echidna flushed, and shifted his large shoes uncomfertably on the grass.

" No, I mean er...Having Seth was...the right thing to do?" He rambled carefully, staring at Rouge intently. She frowned and said

" I guess so". She was not really in a mood to talk about Seth at this point, there were other, more immportant things to deal with, things she had her mind on at that point. But Knuckles continued on his strange path of talking, again saying

" I had a dream, Seth had grown up, he was so strong, and had such a kind heart. You were there, and me, and we looked happy". Rouge stared at him, not saying anything as he talked seemingly to himself, his eyes clouded over and a half awake expression on his face. His voilet eyes shifted onto his son, who was trying to role over to a bunch of vibrantly coloured flowers. He seemed to almost drift over to his son and picked him up softly. Seth mumered a complaint but didn't little more, and was soon content in his fathers grasp. The minetes swam by where Knuckles simply held Seth, studying his son as if he never seen him before. And although Knuckles seemed content to waste the hours in his own mind, Rouge had other things in mind, and she felt that she would go to Siberia's house on her own if she had too.

She stood up suddenly and adressed Knuckles.

" Knuckles, I need to go, Siberia-"she began, but Knuckles raised his arm to cut her off. His eyes met hers, and almost pleedingly he said

" Please, let me finish". Rouge kept silent, hoping that whatever Knuckles wanted was important. He took another glance at Seth and continued. " In my dream..." He hesitated, seeming now not to want to meet Rouges eyes. " In my dream, the one where Seth had grown up, we...we...we had more children" he looked up breifly to see Rouge staring at him intently, not appearing to show any emotion. Taking a sigh he continued " It was like a perfect life. It felt so right. I'm beginning to think that's what is mean to be". Rouge willed for him to stop talking so she could leave. None of what he was saying was really sinking in, the phone call was still fresh in her mind, and Knuckles seemed like he had gotten drunk off of the strange smelling flowers on the island again.

The echidna gently layed Seth down on grass, tickeling him on the nose and stroking his head delicatly. He slowly advanced on Rouge again, his hands reaching out a grasping hers, caressing them in such a loving way that Rouge felt she had not had in a long time. His eyes seemed to have melted into soft pools of colour was they rose and met hers. For a second she was caught on his eyes, but then Siberia's thoughts entered her head again, and her mind trailed off in a different direction. So when Knuckles spoke again, his next words caught her by surprise.

" Rouge, I love you, and I love Seth more than I ever thought I could. And I have a favor to ask. I'd like...i'd like for us to ..._seriously_ consider more children, soon" he finished, lowering his head. Rouge eyes widdened. She stared at Knuckles in disbelief. He had chosen the worst possible time to talk about this and right now all she felt was anger towards him for mentioning this at such a horrible time. She didn't stop to think about the fact that Knuckles couldn't have known about Siberia, and ripped her hands from his own. Knuckles looked as if he had been struck, his eyes staring in disbelief at his paws as if they were on fire. Rouge backed away, took to the air, told Knuckles to look after Seth while she was gone, and flew off. The shocked father stood silent and still for minetes on end, letting it all sink in. A complete feeling of failure flooded through him. He was so sure she would say yes, looking at the way she seemed to drift into her own little world with Seth. But the complete opposite of her reaction made him feel empty inside. He slouched over onto the grass, watching with a feeling of utter despair as Seth tried in vain to push himself up on his forarms. It seemed both father and son were loosing their battles right now. Seth gave a defeated moan and slumped over on his belly. A lone tear rolled down Knuckles cheek as he watched his son . He wished that Seth would have a younger sibling to grow up with. But right now, it seemed that wouldn't be an option. He gently picked up his son and cuddled him, the bachidna gripped at Knuckles fur with his tiny hands, grabbing one of Knuckles dreads and chewing it. For once Knuckles didn't mind. He was going to appriciate Seth for all he was, becuase it was there was a great possibility that he would never get anymore children. He wondered if the master emerald would even allow it. Without that, him and Rouge were just like any other mixed species couple, childrenless.

Knuckles got up, deciding he needed a change of veiw. The veiw of angel island usually calmed him, but right now he felt sickened. Feeling utterly deafeated, He took to the air, making sure to leave Seth with Vector and Seringhetti on the way.

Sonic sighed into his slouched arms, a glass by the side of his head. His world had spun into chaos, but not a chaos he had any power to face. The water demon with which he had fought so long ago nearly destroyed a city in the human world and Sonic had come close to being deafeted once and for all. But once again, with the power, the thrill of the chaos emeralds, he defeated Chaos, and it was one of the best times in his entire life.

But the choas he found now was not as easy to face, and that was chaos that came from the inside. The chaos of emotion. His feelings had never felt so mixed. Half of him felt dull, frozen, dead. All day he sat in his house with Amy, doing things he would have never thought he would end up doing. Cooking, cleaning, repearing the toilet. While Amy skitted around ' preparing'. He hadn't realised what was happening until Amy had mentioned something, mentioned something about them being a perfect ' ordinary' family. Sonic was never ordinary. Ever since he was born, he had been special. As young as 14 he was racing around, ripping through the air with his speed, and taking apart Robotnics robots as if it were a game. And to him, it was. Even when the world was in danger, which it often was, Sonic wasn't afraid, becuase he knew the danger would end. All this gave him confidence, and made him feel like a giant around mortals. It was a good feeling. It was this feeling that made him feel better than Amy, an annoying cling on fan girl. He felt he was too supirior to even go near her, or at least get to know her as much as he perhaps should. But when Robotnic went, and the reporters became lest interesting, his life dwindled into insigificance. The numerous parties he had couldn't cover up his boredom, so he turned to something else. Of course, being the clean hedgehog he was he wouldn't go near drugs, or even touch a cigarrette. But there was something he could try, something that was perfectly legal and something that a certain person had been begging from him for years, in her own little way. Sex. He had to admit to himself that he did it with Amy becuase he could, becuase there was nothing else he thought he had left, becuase it gave him a thrill. But, as much as he thought it would never happen, he started to devolep a deeper bond with Amy. As this bond grew stronger he felt himself feeling strangly about Amy, almost as if he loved her. That thought seemed unacceptable at first, and he tried to deney it. But the more he tried, the more he became obssessed with her, and finnaly, he offered her his hand in marriage.

Sonic the hedgehog! Marrying Amy Rose! The media had lept at this headline, spraying it wherever copyright didn't stop them. But that only seemed to intensify Sonics lust for Amy and he wanted to make him hers, no matter what. His thoughts filled with many pation filled nights, the ones he could have over and over again on their honeymoon. But strangly , Amy had refused to go on one. Sonic thought he had upset her somehow, and started treating her as well as he could, trying to win back her favour. Trying to win back the sex. In the end he got it and for a while his life seemed to it back together again, his relationship with Amy filling the gaps the eggman had left.

And then, the news. At first, Sonic was stunned into shock, his mind forcing himself not to believe what he had heard. Another portion of his mind screamed for him to look after her, becuase that's what loved ones do. ' Loved ones' he had echoed to himself, and after a few tension filled arguments and rage and worried tears, peice was restored. But as it became more apparent that what Sonic dreaded was infact happening, his life once again began to break down. The sex had stopped, reaveling the holes in their relationship, and there was a lot of holes. Amy started to become irritable and argumentative when Sonic wasn't paying enough attention to her. But Sonic wanted to avoid her as much as possible. To avoid her was to avoid the reality of what he had done to her. Rape. Yes , he realised it was a little over the top, but he knew he didn't love Amy at the time, he knew she thought he did and he knew he used her. Now his child was growing inside of her, and as it grew, Amy grew more ugly. Sonic's love dwindled everyday. No longer was she the shining new hope of his life, but the fat, annoying hedgehog who's ear peircing voice was now around him constantly. He had become moody and irritable, tence and stern and almost unapproachable, so much so that he and Amy began to have arguments, almost constantly. After one particularly rage filled exchange, Sonic had left the house, travelled to his recently favourite pub, and slumped across the table, realived to get away from his one and only.

All this negative emotion bought about the question, a question he had been dreading. Did he love Amy? There was no way the pregnancy could be terminated any more, and as much as Sonic felt sickened to admit it, the answer was slowly becoming no.

Knuckles entered the bar from the front door, sighed, looked round and spotted Sonic, pulling up a chair and slumping down next to him. The hedgehog didn't question why the echidna was so far away from his home, and instead reacted with a half hearted

" Hey". Knuckles grunted and replied just as enthuiasticly with an echoed

" Hey". He noticed the half finished drink. " Women trouble?". Sonic lifted his head of the table, looking directly into Knuckles eyes, hicoughed and replied meekly

" Yes". Knuckles gave a sadenned laugh and grunted back

" You ain't the only one". Both emmited a long sigh. Sonic ordered a drink for Knuckles, which he promptly drained in two gulps. A few minetes drifted by in drunken misery before the front door slipped open once again, first letting in a happy pair of cats and then an orange fox who looked like he had just been to a funeral. The fox spotted Knuckles and Sonic, drifted over in a zombie like trance and pulling up the final chair of the table. Sonic gave another sigh and struggled to say

" Hey Tails". The fox murmered his greeting and drank the rest of Sonic's drink. He also neglected to ask why Knuckles was so far away from home without his wife of child, and simply started scrathing the base of his head in a slow motion.

" Women trouble?" Knuckles quiered like he had done for Sonic. The fox gave a low groan as a reply and Knuckles nodded slowly, seemingly staring into space. " Figures"

THREE HOURS

The three old teammates still occupied the seats, although their moods had noticably changed. The small table that stood with them was now boasting a large collection of empty bottles, glasses and a bag load of smashed peanuts, which had been used in an amusing but childish game earlier on.

" I mean! I SHWEAR Swadow doesn't know how to ushh a door! Right?hic" Knuckles half yelled to Sonic and Tails even though they wern't even a meter away from him. Tails giggled in a childish way and Sonic yelled back while he looled on his chair, waving his arms around in an extreme rate and more than once almost knowcking Tails around the back of the head.

" I KNOW! He just chaosh controlsh his arsh everywheres! I thinksh he has a phobia of the frameshhh!" Sonic slurred and laughed in a boystrous way, taking a huge gulp of his current drink. Tails snickered and burped loudly, sending the other too into yet more air brained laughter. Knuckles laughed a little too much and almost feel of his chair, only steadying himself by throwing his arms around Sonic's shoulders. " Givesh ush a kish! Knuckle-allsh!" Sonic said in a put on gay tone, smirked into the echidnas ear and pursing his lips out in an overally exageratted way.

" Bride and groom!" Tails exclaimed at the two, causing Knuckles to let go in discust, and realise his grip across his rivals chest, and causing him to crash off of the chair and fall onto the floor, dragging down Sonic with him.

" I ain'ta for gay sexsh ya know old buddyyyyyyyy" the hedgehog giggled into the echidna's ear, attempting to push him off. Tails jumped atop the two.

" Threesome!" He yelled, trying to cling onto Knuckles dreadlocks. The echidna threw him off and Sonic sat up.

" Your not serious?" He said in a semi serious tone. They never got to find out as the attention the crash brung to the three caused the owner of the club to get annoyed, and kick the three drunkards out and close the bar for the night.

The three stumbled with their legs and tried their best to drift down the street without any accidents. Knuckles giggled and stumbled into the gutter, while Sonic slammed face first into a lampost, knocking himself down into the gutter along with Knuckles. The echidna snickered and pointed to Sonic, yelling

" Tramp!". Sonic rolled out of the gutter guiltily and attempted to gain his footing, with help from Tails. All three of them ended up stumbling down the streets, arms on each others shoulders, singing with their voices wialing like an old crones.

" Haaappy birthday to Knuckles! Haaaaaaaappy birthday to Knuckles!" Tails wailed into the freezing night air.

" And me!" Announced Sonic into sky, tripping over his feet.

" And me!" Knuckles sung, not wanting to be left out. Tails pushed Knuckles off his shoulders, so almost immidiatly the echidna lost his footing and tumbled down to the floor.

" I already sung you happy birthday!" Tails scorned. But without the support of Knuckles on his left side, he soon stubled over himself, Sonic followed suit after tripping over his freinds tails. The three giggeled in the middle of the road, rolling around in the rain as if they were on a beach.

" Hey Tailsh, you ain't a vigin ish ya?" Knuckles suddenly asked. Tails looked thoughtful and answered

" No", he snicked and said " The snake has visited the forest". Sonic and Knuckles burst into another wave of ungraceful and perverted laughing and managed to clamber onto the pavement as a car approuched. The driver of the car gave each of them a disapointed look as he drove past, but the three just kept snickering with stupidity.

" I not a virgin either" Sonic suddenly announced, feeling he had to tell of his secrets to his two best freinds. Knuckles rolled his eyes and gave Sonic a whack in the head.

" We know that! How elsh did Amy get pregganant?"(that is supposed to be spelt like that, Knuckles is slurring his words) Knuckles yelled in his ear scornfully. Sonic shrugged and slouched at the word Amy.

" I forgot about her..." He mummbled unhappily to himself. His mood instantly translated to the rest of them and the echidna and the fox were soon wearing depressed expressions.

" They never know what you want" Knuckles added, his voice glum and suddenly serious. Tails gave a nod and replied

" And they try to cage you like...like your in a cage"

" Wise words my freind" the super sonic hedgehog commented, still sitting in a puddle which had been slowly accumulating. He gave a sigh and moaned " This water is really wet". His comment went unnoticed. The three sat in silence for a while, going over their thoughts in what was left of their drunk minds. Suddenly and somewhat randomly, each one announced their conclusions at exactly the same time.

" I want to get married"

" I want a divorce"

" I want more kids". There was silence for a few more seconds, in which the three exchanged confused and surprised looks at one and another. The silence was broken when Knuckles jumped to his feet

" YOU want to get married!" He yelled at Tails, not believing what he was hearing. Tails shrugged and nodded absentmindidly, seeming not to care what Knuckles thought. Sonic seemed to have fallen asleep for a while and Tails didn't seem to have heard what Knuckles had said. Suddenly, his ears pricked up and he jumped up too.

" You want more kids? is one vomit machine not enough?" He quickly jabbered in a strained voice, his voice breaking higher as he pushed it. Knuckles growled and grabbed hold of Tails scruff around his neck, suddenly incredably angry.

" They are not vomit machines! I love Shhheth!" He yelled into the foxes face, their nuzzled incredably close. Tails snickered, suddenly his tone wasn't so serious anymore. The echidna looked more shocked than angry at the fox now, apparently he didn't expect Tails to laugh. He realised his grip a little and asked perhaps a bit to calmly

" What's funny?". Tails grinned and pointed a finger at Knuckles, squeling as if he was a total genius the word

" DADDY!". Knuckles rolled his eyes and dropped Tails to the ground, where he landed in the same puddle Sonic was sitting in and continued to laugh at what seemed to be himself.

" I jush'd figured it out. Like... The meaning of lifsh" Soic suddenly said. Knuckles even jumped a little. He had forgotten Sonic was even there. The hedgehog sat, staring at the ground, a look of deep thought on his face. Or at least as much of a thoughtful look as a drunk animal could pull. He scratched his chin and continued " We're all bored right? That'sh why were like...shitting in a puddle and ...stuff". Tails burst into a fresh amount of laughter at Sonic's miss said 'sitting'. Knuckles was looking far too serious to laugh at the hedgehogs drunken mistack, but a grin did creep up on his face. Sonic looked up and surveyed the two of them, remembering how close they used to be as freinds, remembering how each of them had more or less forgotten about each other in exchange for their familes. It was a sad thought.

" We gott'a getsh our lifsh back. We gotta get back Robotnic". Tails stopped laughing and Knuckles fixed Sonic was a hard, stern stare. Although Sonic's reasoning was jarred at that point, to Knuckles it seemed to be a reasonable thing to say, but not nessisarily an easy thing. It basically involved going back to their old lives, something Knuckles wasn't sure he could cope with. After all, he had a son now and a wife he had to win favor with if she was to agree to what he wanted. That would have been what would have gone through a normal, sensible Knuckles head. But right now, with the under the influence of alcahol Knuckles in charge, things were working out a little different.

" Let'sh do it!" He announced, jumping into the air and slamming his fist up, as if about to go on an adventure.

" YEAH!" Screamed Tails at the top of his lungs in agreement. Sonic jumped up to and grinned, thinking how it was just like the old times and jumped to his feet too.

" All right! Let'sh do it!" He yelled in triumph, the other two echoing him. " Tommorow, i'm washted. Let'sh go to Shhhadowsh".

AT SHADOWS HOUSE

The black hedgehog was sitting on the roof of his house, the moon beating down onto his head. He loved the night, where everything was quiet and peiceful. When Draco was usual asleep, along with everyone else, except for him. He enjoyed his time alone. But it seemed today, he wouldn't be getting that peice.

" ROW ROW ROW YA BOUT! GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM!" Came a tangle of three voices, singing out of time and out of tune. Shadow frowned and made him way over to the front of his house, hoping to see if he could catch what ever madmen had decided to disturb his peice. What he saw , enclosing on his front door, was an echidna wearing a police helmet, a blue hedgehog waving around a handful of flowers that looked like they had been torn out of someones garden and am orange fox, who looked like the only thing he had was a incredable air of stupidity. The corus of off tune singing continued as Shadow jumped down from his roof, landing infront of the three and causing them all too fall over, obviously they were not to steady on their feet.

" What are you doing?" He asked, his tone calm for now. Sonic's eyes widdened in recognition and he yelled

" Shadow! Your here! At your house! I'm so glad to see you!" He squealed with delight, running up and hugging Shadow around the chest. Shadow sighed and restrained himself from punching Sonic, knowing it was going to be a very long night...

AUTHORS NOTES

Yes I know this chappie took ages but I have been extremly beuisy and it's also very long. PLEASE give me long reviews! I spent apsolutly ages on this chapter and will probably give up if people can't be bothered to write more than' great chapter'. Sorry about being rude but im tired. Btw, me and my boyfreind are writing a fic together about Shadow- its called ' ruin is thy name'. Plz give it a glance.


	9. The morning after

Before I start, there is a prequel to this. If you just started reading, please take a look at the prequel , which will explain what was happening before Seth and Draco. It's called 'The heroes kin' and can be found on my profile. Please read it!

Disclaimer- I own Seth, Draco, Siberia and Talim.

" I'm sooooo pretty! I'm so pretty!" Sung a loud voice , either drunk or insane , which echoed down the halls of their rich yet modest house. Siberia awoke with a start, bolting upright as fast as her pregnancy would allow her. She got up and slipped on a dressing gown over her belly exposing night clothes and wondered out of the empty bedroom, wondering who could possibly be at their house at this time of night.

The sight that met her eyes caused her not to trust them when she first caught it. She blinked and gave her eyes time to adjust themselves, and looked again, but sure enough, what she had seen was indeed reality. Her husband was closes to her, trying to wrestle the mobile phone from Sonic, obviously the one who was singing, in order to stop him from droning his voice to the person on the other end of the phone. Tails was collapsed on their sofa, half of his body lounging over the edge and his mouth opening to let out each loud snore. Knuckles was attempting to drink the water from the fish tank, and Siberia grimaced in disgust as he took a loud slurp of the dirty liquid.

" What's going on Shadow?" Siberia said, sounding more confused than infuriated. Shadow forced the phone away from a protesting Sonic and hung up on the person, turning to Siberia and saying

" I don't think I know. These three just turn up completely pissed and asked if they could stay the night! Before I could stop them they rushed in". Siberia bit her lip in worry. Having these three at her house while Draco was sleeping was not a good idea, plus the fact that she herself needed her sleep.

" Oooh! Gold fish!" Said Knuckles, grabbing the fish in his massive glove and hoisting it above the water, so it wriggled insignificantly against the massive hand that had sieved it. Siberia gasped when he did this and rushed over, taking the goldfish away from him and dropping it safely back into water. Knuckles moaned in objection.

" I'll take them back home" said Shadow, making his way over to Tails in order to wake him up, Sonic trailing him in what he seemed to think was a highly amusing game.

" No, they can stay" Siberia said " Just as long as Draco doesn't wake up, I'm sure we'll be fine. Look, Tails is asleep already" she reasoned, gesturing to the fox that was out cold. Shadow pondered what she had said for a while, then taking Sonic by the arm and leading him into their spare bedroom. Siberia walked over to Knuckles, who was still watching the fish with his face pressed against the glass, fogging it up with his hot breath. She gently put her hand on his shoulder.

" Come with me Knuckles, I have somewhere you can sleep" she soothed gently, as if persuading a reluctant child to his bed. Knuckles moaned and grumbled

" But I wanna look at the fish!"

" Now Knuckles!" She said, changing her tone ever so slightly to force him out. Knuckles grumbled and allowed himself to be pulled away from the fascination of the fish tank.

In the spare room, Siberia pulled Knuckles arm so he was sat down on the bed, next gently pushing on his chest so he laid down, thinking to herself that this remarkably similar to how she treated Draco. It just showed how different alcohol could make a person. As she leaned over and pulled the covers over Knuckles, his eyes fixed on her middle and he bite his lip in a childish way.

" Ohh. Bit belly..." He said, in a stupid sounding voice.

" Yes, it's called a pregnancy" said Siberia sarcastically. Knuckles giggled at her joke and said

" Yeah, I know. Rouge had that once and pop! Out came Seth" he said, still talking like a child, with a child's fascination. Siberia nodded in absentminded agreement, turning to go out of the room, leaving the drunk animal to sleep it off and check if Shadow had managed to get Sonic to calm down. But as she began to walk away, she felt a hand grab her arm from behind, and turned her neck to see Knuckles holding her back, his face half buried in the pillow. Confused, she allowed Knuckles to pull her closer to him. He turned on his side and, with his free hand, reached forward and touched her belly, stroking it delicately. This took Siberia by surprise. She had never known Knuckles past husband of a friend terms and so, having him touch her in such a , _intimate_ way, made her feel uneasy, if not a little embarrassed.

Knuckles stared at her bump with wonder filled eyes. Slowly running his hand all over her belly, stroking her and the boys that lay beneath, protected. He sighed , smiling to himself and Siberia started to struggle. Then he spoke.

" I wishha Rouge was like you Shhiberia, your so happy with your children, but she doesn't want anymore. She doeshhn't want to go pop..." He said, sounding half asleep. Siberia suddenly felt sympathy for him, realising his situation and how he was feeling about his son. It was clear to her that his want was genuine, but she also knew that Rouge had a lot of stress with taking care of just Seth. She realised why Rouge had been saying no. It was a sad situation, but perhaps the solution was simply for Knuckles to be patient.

" I'm sure Rouge will agree with you soon" Siberia said in a soothing way, as if she were Knuckles mother. She reached forward and stroked his head, trying to persuade his eyes to close. Knuckles took a deep, long aged sigh, and his hand gently slid off her large belly, his other realising his capturing grip.

" I hope your right" he mummered, his eye lids slowly slipping down, providing a shield from the low light. Siberia watched him, and, some how feeling strong maternal instincts towards the echidna she hardly knew, leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead, just like she would do with Draco. Knuckles smiled sub-conciously at her touch and she made her way quietly out of the room, closing the door and leaving him in peace.

She made her way back into her bedroom, checking on Draco on the way. Shadow was already sitting on the bed, looking as if he had been their a while.

" How did you deal with Sonic?" She asked, curious as to why he had got back so much sooner than she had. He gave a small shrug and said in a completely emotionless voice

" The only way you can deal with any drunkard. I knocked him out". Siberia's eyes widened at what he said, and Shadow grinned a little, clearly proud with himself. He turned his startling red eyes to Siberia and said simply

" You took a while". Siberia couldn't help but blush, and Shadow caught onto this fact immediately, locking her completely with his eyes and saying, his tone suddenly turning serious " What did he do?". Siberia knew she was in for it now, Shadow could tell when something had happened to her, and she fidgeted in embarrassment, hoping to come up with some way to excuse what she had done.

" He touched me, that's all" Shadows eyes widened in fury and he immediately stood up, obviously taking what Siberia had said the wrong way. Siberia blush intensified when she realised what Shadow must have been thinking, and burst out " Not like that!" She placed a hand on her belly " He touched me here". Shadow frowned and replaced Siberia hand with his own, softly caressing her in a protective, perhaps even jealous way.

" Why would he do that?" Shadow asked. His voice was no longer stern or containing any venom, but perhaps still a hint of cautiousness. Siberia shock her head in response to his question, saying

" I don't really know. But it think he's just being broody". Shadow shook his head in amazement.

" I never would have guessed"

The morning slowly slithered into existence once more, it's bright rays warming the world, cold from the previous night. But Sonic wasn't glad for the sunlight when he finally inched his eyes open, in fact, it added to his already pounding headache. He pushed his face out of the pillow, realising he had been sleeping in a puddle of his own drool and began to wonder how on earth he could have got that drunk. He certainly didn't remember anything that had happened. But as his brain started to reluctantly wake up, he realised he was in a bed and it wasn't his own...

He immediately jumped up, in case he happened to be sharing the bed with someone he really didn't want to be sharing with, and regretted it as a new arrow of pain shot through his head, making it feel like his brain had been ripped in half. He crashed back down to the floor and realised with relief that he was in fact alone and in one of Shadows spare rooms. He sighed with relief at his luck, but them realised that something else was wrong. The high amount of activity so soon after he had woken disturbed his stomach, and it complained, threatening to shift it's loud back up the end it came from. Sonic sped as quickly as he could in the limited room and threw open the toilet door, almost yanking the lid of the toilet and throwing up into it.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was woken by the horrible heaving noises Sonic was making next door to him, his head equally heavy and aching. He gave a huge yawn and slowly slipped out of the bed, wondering how on earth he had got to Shadows house. He shuffled along, his back bent over through pure tiredness, and came face to face with Siberia. He didn't see her and almost crashed into her and Draco, only stopping in time because she had taken a wise step backwards.

" Oh! Hello Knuckles" she said, sounding a little nervous around him, although he had no clue why.

" Hi" he grunted, his tongue feeling like had suddenly grown hair, his voice raspy and deeper than it usually was. Siberia seemed to hesitate and asked

" Do you remember any from... last night?". Knuckles tried to remember for a moment, but all he got was a lot of loud screams, childish laughter and a loud belching sound running through his brain. He shock his head to indicate the answer to her question, and Siberia looked like she was visibly relieved. She recovered herself and skittered off, saying goodbye as she went. Knuckles didn't take her strange behaviour into account, she was pregnant after all, although he had a feeling that really didn't have anything to do with it, he could find no other reason as to why she would suddenly feel embarrassed around him.

The door suddenly burst open, the user obviously in no mood to ring the doorbell and wait for it to be answered. Knuckles almost had a heart attack when he realised that it was Amy and Talim , along with a furious looking Rouge clutching Seth so hard Knuckles feared he could be crushed. The echidna gulped and backed up a little, finding a wall immediately behind him and panicking as his angry with neared him.

" YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALISE HOW WORRIED I WAS!" She bellowed in obvious anger. Even Seth squinted at her loud volume of language. Her shouting didn't help Knuckles headache and he winced in pain as his head pounded. Amy gave Knuckles a worried glance and ventured further into the house, presumably in search of Sonic. Talim drifted over to the sofa, where Tails was slowly waking up, his alarm clock provided by Rouges yelling. Knuckles stole a quick glance at Amy's weight gain, but his attention was soon diverted back to Rouge as she started yelling again. " What were you thinking!" She said, a hint of her fear creeping back into her voice. Knuckles saw that she must have been worried about Seth and himself of course, although neither was in any real danger. He sighed and simply said

" I needed to clear my head". Rouge frowned and said no more, beginning to realise just what Knuckles seemed to be upset about. She cursed herself at her impatience. Then Sonic entered the room. Looking incredibly ill, he took one look at Amy and ran straight back into the bathroom, loud coughing noises ran through the house. Tails gave a yawn and said

" Poor guy. He drank the most". Talim pulled Tails to his feet, where he wobbled unsteadily, trying to gain his balance once again. Siberia and Shadow entered the room, attracted by all the noise. Apon seeing her friend, Rouges mood seemed to subside and she walked over to discuss what had happened with the hedgehog. Knuckles sighed with relief when Siberia backed him up, telling Rouge that he was in fact the least drunk out of the whole lot, when Tails, having arrived latest, was. Sonic wondered out the bathroom once again, looking pale, his face drawn finally across the bones, Amy drifting along behind him like some kind of pink shadow. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to the Shadow and Siberia as he slowly trailed out of the door. Knuckles heard Amy's nagging voice start to speak as soon as she thought they were out of earshot, it sounded angry.

" So what was wrong with you when you called on the phone?" Rouge asked Siberia. She had neglected to visit the hedgehog even after he impatientness with Knuckles, turning back halfway to the hedgehogs home and going to apologise to him, finding neither him nor Seth there. She waited the night to see if he returned, then stormed over to Siberia's house when she phoned and told her that Knuckles was with her, as well as Tails and Sonic.

In answer to her question, Siberia shrugged and replied

" I don't really know, it was just a sudden pain" she gave a small chuckle " It almost felt like a contraction, that's probably why I was so shocked about it" said Siberia, smiling at her foolishness. But Rouge wasn't laughing, she looked deadly serious.

" You shouldn't be getting contractions at this stage" she said, her tone hard and almost morbid. Siberia looked a little shocked for a second, before arguing

" It's nothing, trust me". The rest of the room watched in interest, especially Shadow, who hadn't been told be Siberia about this. It made him worry about his sons. Even Tails and Talim were showing an interest, wondering what could be going on.

" Do you think they made a mistake on the date it was conceived?" Rouge asked, nervously biting her lip, her ears at attention to catch Siberia's reply. Both hedgehogs blushed and Siberia burst out, embarrassed

" Er Rouge. Mind if we don't talk about this... here?" She said, obviously indicating the presence and listening ears of Knuckles and the two foxes. Rouge had forgotten the others were there and realised why she was so embarrassed.

" Oh!" She looked over her shoulder at Knuckles, who was wearing an expression of innocence. But after last nights events, she didn't trust him, and simply handed Seth over to Knuckles and commanded

" Look after him" and dragged Siberia into the bedroom , Shadow trailing in behind. Knuckles sighed and said

" Well this sucks". His head still pounded.

Now safe within the sound blocking walls of Siberia's room, Rouge settled herself down into a chair and repeated her last, embarrassing question.

" Do you think there was a mistake on the date it was conceived?" She said, her eyes seeming to analyse Siberia in every way, hoping to find out what was wrong with her best friend. Siberia looked to Shadow, who shrugged but didn't add a comment.

" I don't think so. They weren't wrong last time" Siberia pointed out, resting her hand on her belly. Rouge stared at her size, wondering for a second.

" You are very big". Siberia folded her arms and said with a little spite

" I _am_ carrying twins". Rouge flushed with guilt. She had even forgotten her friends important news in her rage and worry. How could these important things be slipping by her without being graced with even a small thought?

" I guess, but that doesn't explain why you felt a contraction yesterday. I think there must be something else-" Rouge said, trying to avoid the fact that she had forgotten her friend was expecting more than one child, but she stopped mid-sentance, her voice overridden by a cry of pain from Siberia. The bat was immediately on her feat and by Siberia side. Shadow had moved his hand onto Siberia shoulder for support, gently squeezing.

" What is it Siberia?" He asked, gently, knowing exactly what was going on, but being too scared to admit it to himself. Siberia gave a shaky smile and said, trying to remain casual, as if nothing was wrong. But both Shadow and Rouge knew something was wrong, as Siberia winced again, her breathing started to become harder.

" Oh god! Ah! ...no it's all right, I'm fine" Siberia strained to say, just before she was attacked by another gripping, contraction like feeling ripping through her. But as much as it felt like her last labour, she tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong, because she couldn't possibly be giving birth at this early stage. But Rouge wouldn't have it.

" Siberia, I know your not all right. Something is going wrong" she shrieked I panic. Siberia shook her head and gave an uneasy laugh, trying to steady her breath as she spoke with a wavering voice.

" I'm fine! I'm fine!" She laughed, then gasped and almost doubled over " Ok, I'm not fine. Let's go!" She screeched in total panic, lifting herself unsteadily to her feet with the help of Shadow and Rouge. They made their way slowly and carefully into the living room, and out towards the door. When they were outside, Shadow picked Siberia up. His face looked completely calm, but the wild, panic that was hinted in his eyes gave away his fear for Siberia and for his unborn sons. Before Rouge could even protest, he had sped of to the nearest hospital, pumping his legs as hard as they would go and speeding as fast as his jetted shoes would allow. Rouge cursed as they sped away, and quickly rushed inside to get Knuckles. Tails called his tornado with a special autopilot feature, and Rouge waited anxiously for it to arrive. Needless to say, Tails wasn't the best pilot at that particular time and the plane swerved and ducked in and out of the clouds, finally reaching the right high so that they could see Shadow, a long black darting line poring along the ground.

The line ducked inside a large building, the one that Rouge assumed and hoped was the hospital. The tornado fluttered to a stop as it hit the ground, Rouge jumping out almost immediately after the doors were opened.

Inside, Rouge found Shadow pacing around outside one of the rooms, the doors behind him firmly closed. Rouge rushed over to him and asked

" Is she ok ?". He looked up, barely able to even register her presence, and finally answered in a dead sounding voice

" They're checking her over". Rouge nodded and asked as Knuckles walked to her side

" Do they know what's wrong?" . Shadow gave a heavy sigh, reflecting what he felt in his heart and said in a tired sounding voice, almost sighing through his speech

" As far as they can tell it's labour. But they agree that it's far to early for that, so for now their checking her over, and I have to just, wait" he finished, saying the work' wait' as if he had a grudge against it and it's meaning. Rouges eyes brows curved in sympathy, she was worried for her friend too. But being in Shadows position, where his loved one was in danger, Rouge was surprised he wasn't cracking up.

Suddenly, a moan of pain came muffled through the doors, and Shadow looked like he had as heart attack at it and immediately threw open the doors, rushing into the room that Siberia was in, not caring whether he was allowed or not.

More screams followed, the next through minutes littered with them, each loud and pained, just like with her other labour. Rouge couldn't take the screams and felt as if they would drive her insane if they didn't stop soon. And, as if obeying her wished, their was silence and the screaming ceased. A few more minuets slid by and more silence followed. Shadow didn't emerge, and the errie quite was even worse than the screams. No babies cry, no happy cheers or crying, no doctors and nurses milling out of the room...

Nothing...

AUTHORS NOTES

I would just like to thank all the people who reviews last chapter. I got over 12 reviews and everyone seemed to think it was funny! Thanks loads you lot!


	10. The return of the Scientist

Several hours passed while Knuckles and Rouge waited for some news on Siberia condition. Now without Seth, who had been taken away by Tails and Talim when they left, dropping him off with Vector, Seringhetti and Charmy. A bland hospital corridor was no place for a young baby. Amy had rushed over to Siberia's house to watch Draco, Sonic disappearing soon after they had arrived. Amy was used to him wondering off but was worried, thinking about the fact that he seemed to be suffering from ' The morning after' syndrome. Everyone was stretched as far as possible trying to look after the two babies, and now it was possible they were about to be getting two more. ' How are we going to cope?' Rouge wondered to herself, especially with these being born so premature.

Knuckles hadn't said much since she had shouted at him, and he was staring blankly at the floor, his eyes unfocussed, shy. Rouge felt more than a twinge of guilt at her rushed reaction to his surprising request, but she still felt her answer was the right one. How could she raise his mood without lying to him? The answer baffled her for a while, before she shyly began with

" Knuckles". The echidna looked up, his eyes now focussing fully on her and paying attention to whatever she had to say. " I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. You asked that question a such an inappropriate time and I wasn't prepared for it" she said, her voice had a hint of gentle desperation as she slowly figured out her sentences and spoke to her partner. Knuckles didn't appear any happier at her speech, and gave a heavy sigh, averting his eyes once again at the ground.

" No, I'm sorry. I was thinking so selfishly earlier. All I wanted was more children like Seth, more guardians. But I didn't stop to think what you would think about it. Off course you don't want to go through all that again, Last time, it caused you such agony and discomfort. Those eggshells..." She shock the image out of his head " It's obviously not natural for you too have my children, and I should have realised that..." He said, his voice low and miserable, his back bent, his dreadlocks falling in his face, shadowing it. Rouge reached up and stroked his head gently, leaning closer and gently whispering

" I know how you feel Knuckles, and to be honest, I have considered more children. Hell, sometimes I wish I had a million of them! But right now we have to think realistically instead of about what we want. Seth is still so young, and do you even know if the Master emerald will let me conceive again? Do you even think it can again? And your right, I certainly don't want to go through another pregnancy. You may not realise it, but loosing your figure, as well as your will to resist any type of food and any kind of control of your emotions, isn't the greatest thing in the world". Rouge found herself crying, gentle tears rolling down her eyes as she too realised how unlikely it was that they would ever have anymore children. It hurt her, she loved Seth and Knuckles, but her motherly instants still begged for more, but she had to keep refusing it, refusing it for herself. Knuckles saw her tears and shed a little of his own, taking Rouge in his arms and cradling her, almost as if she were an infant herself. Knuckles sniffed and took the advice Siberia had given him, saying

" Can we have this discussion again, when Seth is about...two? Three?". Rouge smiled, glad for an agreement, and kissed Knuckles gently on the lips. He raised and eye brow and said cheekily " Is that my yes?". He never got an answer, for the doors of the room Siberia was inhabiting finally opened, the nurses and doctor milling out slowly. Rouge was almost immediately through the door, finding Siberia laying, asleep, Shadow by her side, watching her anxiously. When hearing the doors swiping open, Shadow said without looking up from his wife.

" She keeps going into false labour. The doctors don't know what's wrong, and they say it's definitely not time for the babies to be born yet. So they've sedated her to stop it, and are running some tests now". He sounded half dead. Rouge sat beside him and said

" Amy is looking after Draco". Shadow sniffed a little rudely and replied under his breath

" I don't think that's a good idea. She'll probably go into labour the second she picks him up " he said darkly, clearly in a bad mood. Rouge frowned at his low joke and said a little scornfully

" Don't be like that Shadow! She's only five months pregnant". Shadow snapped and yelled at her

" Yeah! And Siberia's only Six months! And look at her lying here!" He said, pointing to her, his finger shaking in scared fury, his red eyes quivering. Rouge, a little startled by Shadows sudden explosion, said in a shaky voice, attempting to calm him

" Just calm Shadow. Everything-" . She was interrupted when Shadow grabbed her by her clothes and hoisted her in the air, bringing his face very close to her own and yelling

" Don't tell me to calm down! My children are dying! My sons are dying! I can't just, calm down!" He yelled, kicking at the nearby cabinet in frustration . Knuckles sprung into action when he saw Rouge in danger, although his reaction was a little slower because of his half asleep head. He knocked Shadow over by charging into him, grabbing Rouge as he did so. The knock didn't help the hedgehogs nerves and he began thrashing around on the floor, almost screaming, out of control. Alarmed by the absentees of his usual, calm, collected behaviour, Knuckles put Rouge down and jumped onto Shadow, attempting to hold the squirming hedgehog down. It didn't seem to be having any effect, as Shadow kept screaming, so Knuckles grinded his teeth together and punched Shadow across the face, hard. The hedgehogs head snapped to the side and his noises stopped. It seemed the blow shocked the hedgehog into silence and for a few seconds he simply lay there, not even breathing. His head slowly turned to stare at the echidna on op of him, his eyes wide with astonishment. And then, without warning, the normal stable, calm hedgehog burst into a fury of tears. Knuckles got off of him, embarrassed. He looked incredibly pathetic just laying on the floor, like a baby, acting just as his son would. Suddenly feeling incredibly sorry for him, Rouge moved over to his side, making him sit up on a chair. She imagined how she felt when she was told her son wasn't going to make it, and in her head multiplied that by two, knowing just how terrible Shadow must have been feeling. She gently shushed him and stood up, asking in a kind, gentle voice

" Do you want us to leave?". Shadow sniffed and nodded, his face buried in his hands. Rouge complied with his request and she and Knuckles silently left.

He breathed deeply, tasting the fresh air in his lungs, the kind of ice cold air you could only breath when it was rushing past you at 500 miles per hour. This run had cleared his head, and he needed it to think about his situation. Thinking about it, it had been so long since he had ran like this, he had almost forgotten how it felt. Since Amy had become integrated into his life, all evidence of his special abilities seemed to disappear. He didn't know what had happened that night he had got drunk with Knuckles and Tails, but one thing still rang in his mind ' We gotta' get our lives back. We gotta' get back Robotnic'. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it before, but it just seemed like such an absurd idea. But part of the bliss of being drunk was the fact that you were totally out of your head, meaning things that you wouldn't even consider became serious considerations. And the more he thought about it, the more he realised just how much it made sense. He needed to take his mind of the terrible wrong that he had done, and fighting Robotnic was just the thing to do it.

Over the everlasting desert sands, the prison came into view, it's small, cube like shape looked almost insignificant in it's boring appearance. But Sonic knew it was just the place he needed to go. Easily jumping the perimeter fence, he actually laughed out loud as he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline at the up coming adventure. Being who he was Sonic had clearance to this prison, one of the 10 people in the entire world. He moved his eye to the retina scanner that stuck to the wall of the small base, letting it confirm just who he was. In obedience, the doors slid open and he casually strolled in. Being that only one person was imprisoned her, there was no need for large spaces. He passed a bored looking guard who was watching TV with a brain dead stare. He gave Sonic a swift glance and went back to his TV screen, not bothered by the hedgehogs appearance. Sonic was disappointed by the lack of security, surly the mad scientist who had tried to destroy the world too many times to count deserved more than this sad excuse for prison.

After a few bland corridors, Sonic found the man himself. Slouched in the corner of his small cell, bars half obscuring his view, old chains clamped around his wrists and arms. The prison was filled with backward technology for a reason. Eggman was a computer genies, so a force field instead of bars would run the risk of being shut down by the great doctor. Or any robots sent to guard him could be manipulated by any devices Robotnic managed to sneak into the prison. This way, with the imprisonment involving strength, something Robotnic really didn't have on his own, it was assured that the doctor could never escape. Or so they thought...

Sonic watched him for a while, the doctors head bowed so he couldn't see his rival. The hedgehog grinned at the thought of how he looked so pathetic, so different to how he used to. His prison uniform hang over his finned out body, his face hair tinged with grey, wrinkles defecting his face, while no hair still grew on his forehead. Sonic stared with interest, the doctor still had his famous glasses, typical, he thought.

" Hey doc. Long time no see" he said, talking just how used to. Robotnic jumped at his speech, as he was perhaps asleep. Slowly , he looked upwards, straining in the light too see. The doctor stared in amazement for a few minuets, simply not believing what he was seeing. Then, finally, he spoke up, in a gravely, weak sounding voice he said

" Sonic...arn't you dead yet?". Sonic laughed and said

" As caring as you always were Egghead. Nope , I'm still going strong, which is more than can be said about you. How old are you now? A hundred?". Eggman gave a weak laugh and said in a spiteful voice

" That would be telling". Sonic frowned and huffed, and Eggman stared at him a little more. " Why , why are you here of all places?". Sonic's grin was replaced and he said

" You should be thanking me Robotnic. I'm going to set you free". Of all the things the doctor expected Sonic to say, that wasn't one of them. He erupted into a fit of coughing and yelled in a choked voice

" What!" He grumbled to himself and said in a scornful voice " You shouldn't be shocking an old man like me. It's not good for the heart". Sonic grinned and said

" I'm not joking Eggman" and with that he pulled himself into a spin dash and broke down the rotten bars of the cage. Eggman stared with disbelief, before rising unsteadily to his feet. He stumbled out of the door, passing Sonic, who casually added

" To your immediate left is a room with one of those weird floating chairs you liked too sit in, the locks broken already". Eggman gave him one last look, as if analysing the possibility for a joke, and mumbled

" Your a fool". Sonic laughed and said

" Maybe. But at least I'm not old". Eggman gave him the middle finger and stumbled out, and Sonic was away from the prison before anyone could even suspect him, literally singing with joy at what he had just accomplished.

Amy was quietly changing Draco's nappy, humming casually, happy that she had a chance to practise before her own baby was born. At this thought she took a look at herself, smiling and thinking ' Not too far away now'. Draco was moaning in announce for being away from his mother, but Amy put him in his play pen, and he was soon happy, crawling around and chewing his toys. She sighed as she remembered Sonic rushing out on her, again. She wondered if he would come back before nightfall.

Then, as if to answer her question, the door burst open and Sonic rushed in, going faster than he had in a long time. Amy forgot he was that quick.

" Amy are you all right?" He said anxiously, rushing up to her immediately. Amy was shocked by his sudden concern and said, feeling confused

" Yes, shouldn't I be?". At her response Sonic looked disappointed, and began searching around the house, after that looking out the window as is he was expecting something to happen. After that he called everyone he knew, asking them if something, anything had happened to them. One such conversation ended in Sonic slamming down the phone angrily when Vector wouldn't stop talking about how Espio was _still_ missing. He flopped onto the sofa, huffing moodily. Amy looked over at him and wondered over, sitting down beside him and asking what was going on.

" Nothing" came his angry reply, his arms crossed over his chest like an angry kids. Amy sat next to Sonic and put an arm on his shoulder, gently squeezing his upper arm affectionately. She didn't have a clue what had happened, but she knew from experience that she needed to treat situations with Sonic's anger carefully.

" Are you worried about Siberia?" She asked. Sonic looked at her, giving her a funny look and replying moodily

" No!". Sonic sighed and apologised for being rude, looking at Amy, at her pregnancy that was showing itself by now, serving as a reminder at what he had done. Sonic thought about what he had just done, thinking maybe things wouldn't be so bad with his child after all. He and his son could fight Robotnic together, and they would live happily. It would have been perfect if it didn't sound like some fairy tale.

" I hope my son doesn't end up being born early, like Shadows are". Amy thought she realised just what was wrong with him, and was glad that they were talking about their child, even if Sonic was calling it ' His' child instead of 'their' child.

" Yeah, me neither, I don't want to end up giving birth in a months time" Amy joked, laughing slightly, Sonic wasn't listening particular, and seemed to have gone into a world of his own. Then Amy realised something else strange about what Sonic had said. " You said 'Son'. It's not necessarily going to be a boy". Sonic looked up from the floor and said forcefully

" It is! I know I'm... we're, having a son. He's going to be blue, like me, but it'll have your eyes, maybe some hints of red in his coat. And he's going to be super fast! Like me! And help me fight everyone who threatens our planet!" Sonic announced, his eyes shining as if he had just witnessed a vision. It was the happiest she had seen him in so long, and because of that she didn't feel she needed to remind him it may be a girl again. Just seeing Sonic talk about what she had done for him in such a nice way was enough for her.

She was pleasantly surprised when Sonic turned round and kissed her, smoothly and slowly and Amy felt tingles of pleasure run up her face. His gentle touches excited her, as his hands felt her back and massaged her neck. Then, she felt them in a place he hadn't touched before. One had wondered to her belly, and It was slowly stroking his son inside. Amy's heart sprinted with delight. Sonic had almost ignored her pregnancy from the moment she announced it, carrying on as if nothing had changed. Even when she started saying things about how she felt or how she would soon need new clothes, he would seem not to hear, so in the end Amy had got the message, and stopped talking about it. But , her he was , touching her and their child, underneath her fur. It was a moment she had dreamed off for years. Heaven had sudden reappeared.

Sonic smiled as he touched and caressed her. Maybe Amy wasn't so bad at all.

Shadow stared, as he had done for the last 2 hours, at his wife's resting face, willing for her to wake from her forced slumber. His back ached from so much inactivity and his legs willed him to walk, but he refused them both, not wanting to be absent when Siberia finally woke up.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, her eye lids flickered and opened to half their capacity, and she gazed dreamily at the ceiling. Shadow's pains suddenly flew away at this sight, and he quickly took her hand in his own, exclaiming

" Siberia! Your awake! Your ok!". She didn't seem to hear him at first, and looked around her surroundings slowly. Her mind wasn't working well at that point, and she was dilution. Shadow started to worry. " Are you feeling ok?" He asked, concerned. Finally she seemed to spot him and smiled, seeming dazed, and lazily asked

" Where are our sons?". Shadow tried to reassure her with a smile of his own and reached forward with his hand, laying a hand on her belly.

" In here Siberia, and their ok". At this Siberia frowned and said weakly

" No, I felt them, I gave birth to them. They've been born, they were so beautiful..." She trailed off into a dreamy fantasy, and Shadow realised she must still have been drowsy from the drugs, hoping that was all that was wrong. He bit his lip and tried to convince her that she was still pregnant, but in the end she wouldn't have it. He watched her, worried, as she called for her babies. He felt utterly helpless as he cried for them, her cries almost unbearable. She carried on, until, suddenly, she stopped, and made an unhealthy sounding noise from the back of her throat. Shadow became alarmed and leaned forward, stroking Siberia's forehead. He asked if she was feeling all right, and, in response, she leaned over the side of the bed and vomited over his fur. He was too shocked to be discussed, and almost immediately concern took over. That _definitely_ was supposed to happen. He knew something was wrong with Siberia. He took a tissue from it's box and wiped Siberia mouth clean, while she gagged and coughed, a little more of the disgusting liquid dribbled down her mouth. He didn't know what to do, so he gently pushed Siberia down to the bed, telling her to sleep again. He couldn't bare to see her in such distress, screaming for her sons, blaming him for taking them away. As she was forced back to sleep, she mumbled a few more words.

" Are our sons ok?". Shadow almost lost it when she said that, and he gulped down his tears and replied with a breaking voice

" Yes, their fine". He just hoped he hadn't lied.

AUTHORS NOTES

Ah! Theres so much going on I can't fit it all in one chapter! Tell me all of you who thought it was getting repetive, is it still repetative? If it is, something major needs changing.


	11. Downhill

Tails threw open the door, slamming it shut again when he had made his way through it. With emotions barely contained, he ran unsteadily through the rainy streets, running away from the horror that he had just experienced.

He was so sure what the result would be that when something else happened, he was shocked out of his mind. What went wrong? Why did he have to be the victim of a let down? All the others Vector, Knuckles, Sonic, Espio. Their partners had happily excepted their now husbands offers. But Talim had almost laughed in his face it seemed, before realising he was being serious, and trying to gently let him know that she wasn't interested. But to Tails, it seemed that she had just told him to piss off and now, he ran, away her from, away from his house, away from the nightmare that he had just experienced.

He stopped under a tree, the rain splattering on the pavement around him, as if even it were trying to attack, biting at his ankles. He took out the ring, the tiny box that contained something he had spent so much money on, for nothing. He stared at it with blank eyes for a few seconds, before snarling at it and throwing it away, as if it was the rings fault he was refused marriage by the one he loved. He thought he knew what he was doing, yes, he was only 18, and Talim was getting onto 22, but it just felt so right that they should be together.

Why couldn't it just be like in the movies? Tails sobbed to himself, shivering pathetically in the rain, all alone. In the movies, the girl would gasp and cry and kiss her groom, saying over and over again how she loved him so much and how she would marry him with any hesitation. Why couldn't he have the luck of his friends? Friends who had now gone and started their own families, and had no more time for him. He had no place in the world it seemed, and so he just sat, in the rain, shivering and crying gently to himself.

Eventually, as the sun began to rise for the new day, Tails realised he couldn't sit in a puddle and shrivel away like some unwanted tramp, so he decided to visit an old friend, one who had been there so many times when he most needed him, and hopefully someone who could help him through his newest troubles.

But when Tails approached Sonic's house, a baby's cry could be heard through the door. Shocked and alarmed, Tails had a brief thought of how Amy had given birth already, but then realised if she had, the baby wouldn't even be alive. So, his curiosity peeping through his depressed cloud of thoughts, he pushed open the door, and found Sonic trying to help Amy feed Draco, who looked like he really didn't want the vile lumps of semi-liquid that was supposed to be baby food any where near his mouth. When Sonic spotted his best friend, he thrust the spoon into Amy's hand and rushed to greet him.

" Tails! I'm so glad your hear! It's like my baby's been born early! How the hell am I supposed to look after some baby that's not even mine?" He screeched, waving his hands in emphasise. But Tails didn't reply, he didn't particularly care that Sonic was having trouble looking after Draco, at least he was married. " What's wrong buddy?" Sonic asked curiously when he saw the dark expression on Tails face. With tired eyes, Tails looked up at his 'older brother', gave a sniff, and wrapped his arms around Sonic, enclosing him in a frightened hug. " Tails!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise. They used to hug like this all the time, but since Amy and him had married, and Tails and Talim had started dating, a rift had been forming between the two, so much so that the so called ' Unseperatable' pair had been, well, separated. Tails found himself crying again.

" I asked Talim to marry me!" He cried loudly, his chest shaking with unsteady breaths. Sonic jumped a little.

" What!" He yelled in surprise, obviously not remembering the conclusion that Tails had come to that night two weeks ago. His face changed to one of sympathy when he realised why Tails was probably here. " Those aren't happy tears are they buddy?" He asked gently, his eyes curved. Tails lifted his head out of Sonic'c chest, thinking how childish he was being, and gave a little nod, sniffing and trying to steady himself. Sonic nodded and said softly with reassurance " Don't worry about it Tails. Your gonna be ok". He took Tails shoulder gently, wrapping his hand around it, and leading him to the sofa, pushing him down to sit and bringing him a box of tissues. " Let it out buddy" he urged, but Tails felt he had done enough crying for one day, and simply blew his nose and started ripping up tissues from the box into little pieces.

When Amy had finally persuaded Draco to eat, she too came over, taking a seat on one of the spare chair and asking Sonic what was wrong with her old freind. Sonic told her, keeping his tone low so as not to provoke Tails into any extreme action. The fox barely noticed Amy's weight gain. At that moment, he didn't give a damn.

" Oh Tails! I'm so sorry! Did she give any reason why she refused?" Amy said, worried for her old friend, one who she was almost as close to as Sonic. Tails shrugged and said

" Not really, she keeps hinting we settle down, and I didn't even want the wedding that soon! I can wait years if she wants to!" His voice began to quiver and break " I just don't get it" he mumbled, burying his face in his arms, not answering anymore of Sonic and Amy's questions. A splattering sound reached their ears as Draco threw his baby food against the opposite wall, his laughter following soon after. Amy sighed in frustration and got up, finding looking after a baby not quite as rewarding as she first thought. She was beginning to understand why Sonic was having second thoughts.

As Amy tried to force the food into the infants mouth, ending with most of it on her own face, Sonic sat with Tails, watching as the fox sat still, not moving or making any noise. If Sonic didn't know better, he would have wondered if the fox was asleep. Then, amongst Draco amused laughter and Amy's annoyed and desperate words, the mobile phone in the corner rang, it's ring tune the intro to Sonic heroes ( sorry, couldn't resist). Tails immediately looked up and threw himself of the coach and grabbing the phone before Sonic could react.

" Talim!" He exclaimed, perhaps stupidly. The other voice on the phone made a confused noise and said

" No, er , this is Shadow". Tails felt overrun with disappointment.

" Oh" he replied. Shadow sounded panicking for some reason. If Tails wasn't so caught up in his own thoughts, he would have caught onto this rare emotion of Shadows and recognised that something was wrong. " What did you want Shadow?" Tails asked in politeness, although at that particular moment he didn't feel like being well mannered. Tails listened to Shadows reply, yelling the answer to Sonic and Amy soon after.

" What!"

" Argggh!" Siberia screamed, as yet another contraction vibrated through her. She had felt so many in the last two weeks, and the very hint of them made her feel sick to her stomach. Two weeks had been spent sliding in and out of hospital, going in an out of labour. Siberia was sick, extremely sick. She had hardly eaten for weeks, as whatever she did eat would probably end up going back out again through her vomit, and she couldn't cope with anymore attempts at her body to have her babies early, it was draining whatever energy she had left. Shadow was by her side, like he always was. That was one thing she could count on, he would always be supporting her, helping her out however he could. But for once, his support was simply not enough, she was dying...

She had hardly seen her little boy all this time, her house was a mess where Amy and Rouge had been trying to take care of Draco and keep the house clean, a difficult task for both of them, as Rouge lived so far away and had her own son to look after, and Amy, who was expecting her own child and couldn't rush about as much as she used to be able to.

Then , Siberia felt something break, and she was alarmed to find liquid trickling down her legs. That was her water, and , this was it. She struggled to keep herself from fainting as she felt blood rush away from her head. Shadow recognised the symptom as well, and he suddenly looked as if the world was ending. He couldn't even pull himself together enough to reassure Siberia, and simply went into his own head, the nurses milling around beside him, trying to help Siberia. There had been a mistake on the conception date, and they worked out that Siberia was 7 months pregnant, not six, but it was still so young for any baby to be born, let alone twins.

" Their coming! Their coming!" One of the nurses alerted, perhaps slightly unnecessarily, and everyone snapped to attention, Siberia pushing with every new, horrible contraction. Aside from the obvious, there was something else wrong with this labour, and Siberia knew it, even being half awake. Normally, when the water broke, it was usually hours before the babies were actually born. But here she was, in heavy labour, her water broken just minuets before. Siberia knew she was too weak to do this, but her instincts told her to push, and get the babies out, so that they might survive, even if she didn't...

" There's the head!" One of the younger nurses shouted eagerly, seemingly unaware of the danger both mother and children were in.

" Come on Siberia! You can do this! Please!" She faintly heard Shadow plead with her, but her vision was becoming clouded, and she felt her self slipping away.

But after another strained push, she felt something leave her, but wasn't sure if she heard a babies cry or not. The nurses excited voices were hard to make out, and she felt someone shout ' It's a boy!'. She knew that already, but didn't have time to think about it, as another wave of pain shot through her and a contraction forced the other baby half way out too. After 20 minuets of strained pushing, where she drifted in and out of awareness of her surroundings, the baby finally gave up and was pushed out. Her head was ringing, her breathing was fast and forced and yet she didn't seem to be getting enough to her head, and her vision dying with every passing second. She shifted her head to the side and saw Shadow, looking desperately at the nurses as they held the babies, Siberia didn't understand why. She grabbed his wrist and just managed to wheeze

" Name...them" she said between haggard breaths, staring at him with loving eyes, and passed out.

" Shadow! I heard the news! Is she all right? Are they all right?" Rouge exclaimed at an extremely fast rate as she rushed up, seeing the before mentioned hedgehogs wondering out side and intensive care unit that the receptionist had told them that Siberia was in. Shadow took one look at the bat and echidna, before walking over, in a slouched, heavy stance, to Rouge and hugging her, taking Knuckles by surprise. He seemed again very close to tears, and tried to blink them back and keep his voice under control long enough to tell Rouge what was happening.

" Siberia has had the babies. One..." He paused, took an unsteady, shaky breath and continued " One is in intensive care ...one is ...one is..." He stopped and broke down at that point, crying like a little child at his owns death. Rouge felt her own deep feeling off loose for him, but knew that he was feeling a million times worse, and envied him for being able to hold himself together as well as he had. She would probably want to kill herself in his position.

" Shhhh, it's ok Shadow, it's ok" she soothed, but Shadow was not in the mood to be calm, and pulled his face out of Rouges shoulder, rage filling his eyes, disappear beyond measure.

" It's not ok! My son is dead! Don't you get it? My son is dead!" He shouted, drawing attention to himself. Rouge tried to shush him, but it appeared Shadow was far to upset for anything like that, so he simply roared with grief, and started yelling louder " My son is dead! My son is dead!" He thrashed and bellowed like a beast in agony. Rouge desperately tried to silence her friend, shaking his shoulders and shouting into his face. But from that point on Shadow seemed to have formed a sound proof shell around him and drifting away into his own world of sorrow.

Knuckles stepped forward, thinking of a similar situation around two weeks ago, feeling his heavy hand had a better chance of forcing some sense into Shadow than Rouges ways. He prompted her aside with his large hands and face gestures, while Shadows voice had been reduced to wailing nonsense. Knuckles tried one more time to make sure Shadow wouldn't shut up, shaking his shoulders just as his bat wife had done, before gritting his teeth in impatience, drawing his fist back, and striking Shadow across the face with a not so light punch.

Shadow recoiled at the unexpected attack, regained his balance, stared at Knuckles for a few moments, then hit back, punching the echidna across the chest. Knuckles nodded in understanding and said calmly

" Let it out Shadow". From those words, it seemed as if the light had been shown to the hedgehogs eyes. He started punching, repeatedly, onto Knuckles strong chest, smashing his fists against him with the guilt, fury and sadness, along with all the other emotions, he felt inside. His teeth gritted, his sharp canine showing with menace. Knuckles began to wince as Shadow hit the same spots, already soar from previous striking and the blows began to land harder and harder. Rouge watched in concern as her loved one received the blows, but she was grateful that he took her place before Shadow became violent on his own.

By now the hedgehogs blows were weakening. His raging roars of grief turning to gentle simmers. He struck Knuckles once, twice, three times more ...before slumping in defeat down on the floor, all his energy spent. Knuckles, his chest moaning in complaint to Shadows fierce punches, bent down slightly, stooping his back and putting his hands on Shadows shoulders, squeezing gently.

" It may not be to late" he said quietly, and walked past Shadow, going into the room through the massive doors that stood behind them. It took Shadow a while to look up, and by the time he did, Knuckles was gone. He wondered what Knuckles had meant by what he had just said.

Meanwhile , Knuckles wondered through a corridor and found a small room with a group of discouraged looking nurses who were slowly milling away, looking saddened. Sensing this is where he had to go, Knuckles approached the women.

" What's going on?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the form that lay lifeless on the table, covered with a small blanket. The nurse gave a weary smile and said mournfully

" We just lost this little one". Knuckles felt his heart grow heavy in pain for the little creature, it's life snapped away from it even before it had a chance to use it. He stared at the creature, knowing what he was about to do was very risky.

" Mind if I just do something?" He asked. The nurse looked a little confused as to what this ' something' Knuckles wanted to do was, but she moved aside anyway, letting Knuckles pass and gain access to the dead little baby. He approached it, carefully lifting up the edge of the blanket to reveal the infant underneath, it's black body littered with jagged orange striped and long red streak across it's front quill. It was tiny, half formed and vulnerable looking, it's skin poking through it's fur in places where the fur had not yet had a chance to grow through.

The echidna took a long breath, trying to calm his heart rate. He raised up his large hands and placed them on the infants body. His mind and stomach screamed in disgust at touching a corpse, but Knuckles had to try, he knew Shadow would do the same for him. He closed his eyes a silently contacted the master emerald, pleeing with it in his mind and asking for it's strength to aid his own. The remaining nurse watching in strange fascination at what the weird looking creature was doing, but became almost terrified when both the echidna and the baby hedgehog began to glow, one a shimmering red and the other a flickering orange. Knuckles eyes burst into a colourless mass, his dreadlocks lifting and flying around his head, as if they had minds of their own. His huge hands, ones that almost overlapped the infants body, tightened on their target. The strain began to show. A bead of sweat made it's way down Knuckles face, dripping of the end of his muzzle. More followed, and he gritted his teeth in an effort to keep control.

Then, just as the terrified and mortified nurse was about to step in, the chest of the infant began to rise, slowly and delicately in an effort to breath. Knuckles felt his legs grow weak, knowing the master emerald would not help a child that was not that of it's guardian and that he was using purely his own chaos strength.

But in the end, it proved not enough, and as Knuckles let go, knowing he would probably end up in a coma or worse if he gave any more of his own energy, the baby's small, pattern of breathing stopped, and it's heart feel back into a still sleep. Knuckles took a haggard, weakened breath and collapsed on the floor, the nurse catching him but struggling to maintain his heavy weight. When she managed to get Knuckles into a safe sitting position, she walked over to the baby, once again covering it over with the blanket. Knowing of the miracle that almost took place before her.

" Knuckles!" Rouge yelled in alarm when Knuckles emerged from the big, imposing doors, not walking, but leaning, slouched in a wheel chair, a nurse pushing it for him as his own arms dangled uselessly to the sides. The bat ran up, temporarily forgetting about her friends sons, and showered both her husband and the nurse with him with questions.

" I tried to...help...not enough" Knuckles struggled answer, almost choking himself in the process in an effort to get enough oxygen. Rouge shushed in, looking alarmed at her normally healthy lovers grave condition. The nurse, seeing that the well chair bound echidna had no energy of his own left, explained as best she could to Rouge.

" He used his er, chaos control is it? To help Tobious, but-" Rouge cut her off

" Wait! Tobious?" she interrupted, the odd name catching her attention. The nurse nodded and said

" Yes, Siberia fainted soon after she had the twins, leaving Shadow to name them both. The one Knuckles just tried to revive was Tobious" she explained. Rouge nodded her head in understanding, having a brief thought about how the nurse could possibly know all their names. But that thought was swept aside when she realised that all four of them were celebrities, especially Knuckles and Shadow. The only way you could possibly not know them was if you were living under a rock for the past 15 years. Rouge looked over her shoulder to where Shadow was sat, in his own deep thoughts, looking not upset up emotionally dead, and wondered why he had chosen such an odd name, not that Draco was a particularly normal one of course. " But I'm afraid whatever he was trying to do didn't work" she paused, sniffed and said " It's a shame, I was really hoping it would" and with that she left. Rouge sat with Knuckles for a while. Then, after getting no response from either the hedgehog or echidna, except for the continuos laboured breathing of the second mentioned, she tried to get Knuckles to talk, but that proved fruitless.

So , after asking Shadow if it was all right to leave and getting a short grunt in reply, the still worried Rouge found the nurse again and asked if Knuckles would have to stay in ' That wheelchair' forever.

" Oh no no no, just he seems to have lost a lot of energy. So long as he keeps eating and gets plenty of rest, he should be walking within a few weeks" she replied, seeming amused at Rouges suggestion. The bat breathed a sigh of relief, but had a small thought about having to take care of both Knuckles and Seth at the same time. At this thought , another occurred, Rouge realising she needed to pick Seth up from Vectors place. However, with Knuckles basically paralysed, Rouge couldn't fly him there like she usually did. So she phoned Tails, finding him at Sonic and Amy's place, and asked him to pick them up.

" Oh! One last thing!" The nurse called as Rouge pushed Knuckles in his new wheel chair out through the automatic doors. Rouge rolled her eyes in impatience and replied rudely

" What?". The nurse didn't seem fazed, and she simply stared in wonder at Rouge, asking

" Is it true you had the first crossbreed with Knuckles!". Rouge , not in the mood to discuss her own family, replied with a short

" Yes". The nurses eyes widened eagerly and she squealed

" Wow! This is amazing! Is it really true you used a gene splincer to create it?". That statement got rid of whatever patients Rouge had, and she snarled in anger, pushing Knuckles out of the doors as he watched fearfully. The nurses were gaverred round and hearing the young ones story, an excited sweep of chatter sweeping through he hospital.

Tails waited outside for them, his tornado parked in a 'baby on board' parking space. He looked like he would rather die than be there, his normally bright and opinionated eyes dark and empty.

Stories were exchanged during that trip, Tails telling them of his failed engagement and Rouge filling him in on Siberia's tragedy. It was a sad story, but unknown to everyone, it was about to get a lot worse.

AUTHORS NOTES

Ok, once again, appologises on this chapter taking so long. I have been sick, buisy, and trying to get a mountain of coursework done before I go to Poland, which is in three days time, for a school trip. Anyway, as always, I hope you liked it and ill see you soon hopefully. Please R+R! Thankyou kindly!


	12. Children no more

" Sonic! Come and help me with the babies!" Amy's voice yelled through their untidy apartment. Disgustingly cute baby toys littered the floor, almost blinding Sonic with their over brightness, while the walls were splattered with vile blobs of food. Sonic opened his eyes and jumped when he saw all this, freezing for a moment and simply staring at the mess. For a moment he thought Amy was talking about Draco, but when she walked in, with a blue and pink baby nestled in her arms, squealing at the top of his lungs, he almost had a heart attack.

" Amy! Your not pregnant!" Was the first thing that came to Sonic's mind when he saw the infant. Amy gave Sonic an odd look at his comment and said

" Well of course im not, I had the babies two weeks ago, don't you remember?". Sonic stared wide eyed at his child for a while, the ugly blue ball of fur that wriggled like an insect and leaked tears down it's screwed up face. He felt embarrassed and disgusted that he could produce such a thing, but then realised something else about what Amy had said.

" Babies? You mean there's more than one? Plural?". Amy looked even more confused as she tried to keep the baby from crying and replied

" Yeah. I had triplets, don't you remember?" She stared at him for a few seconds before saying " What's wrong with you?". Sonic ignored her question and instead squealed

" Triplets! I don't want three! I don't even want one!". Suddenly, the two other babies that Amy had mentioned appeared in Sonic's unwilling arms. He shrieked and dropped them, causing them to add their own crying to the already load apartment. Then, as if to deliberately make matters worse, Amy looked cheerfully into Sonic's eyes and said with an eager voice

" And im having more! This time it's quadruplets!". Sonic tensed and coiled in on himself, backing against the wall as Amy's belly expanded a lot faster than it should have done. But the babies wouldn't leave him alone. The ones he had dropped started crawling towards him, chanting the word ' Daddy, Daddy' over and over, as Amy began to approach , starry eyed she began explaining how they were the perfect ' Ordinary family'. Sonic, well and truly frightened by now, sprinted out of the room, finding the bedroom full of babies to, all chanting ' Daddy!'. Well a truly lost in panic now, Sonic leapt out of the room, finding Amy approaching him, her arms out screeched, almost like a zombies , ready for a hug, as the babies piled around him, screaming. He shrugged, writhed, desperate for escape, before Amy stopped, looked at him for a few seconds, then burst into tears and yelled

" Don't you love me Sonic!". Sonic couldn't take it anymore, he knew back his head, cupped his face in his hands and screamed.

Sonic's eyes burst open, as he shot upright. He found himself in his bed, Amy snoozing peacefully beside him, laying on her side. In dwindling panic, Sonic searched around the room, finding no babies present, no toys littering the floor and only Draco's empty cot sitting in the corner. His heart rate rapidly normalising, Sonic decided to make one more check and gently, as not to wake her, slid her fingers under the light sheets of their bed and pulled back their covers, leaning over to view Amy's belly.

He was relieved to find the small bump that indicated her pregnancy still there, slightly pushing her silky night clothes up. He smiled slightly, thinking how Amy had chanced from the cute little girl to a fully fledged women, now his child growing in her. Something about fatherhood scared him, but another part of it brightened his mind to the possibilities. He thought of him going out with his son, fighting eggmans robots, he thought of teaching his son to spin dash, to run at the speed of sound, to super transform with the chaos emeralds. He wondered how old he would be when he would be able to do that?

The thought of Eggman reminded him of what he had done some two weeks ago, and he sprang out of the bed in excitement, rushing over to the window, thinking that today would be the day.

But when he eagerly pulled back the curtains, all he got was a view of their large garden, which, through lack of any real treatment, had started to look like a forest. Not that it mattered as Sonic had moved far away from any civilisation to avoid the press, it would be easy for him to get anywhere he wanted, and they didn't even have a car.

He waited for another hour for something to happen, even a little scout droid, something, anything. But, to his heavy disappointment, nothing happened and his look out was interrupted by Amy's awakening. She rose, stretched and with caution approached Sonic. Although generally they had begun to get along better, their relationship was still on edge and now that Amy was showing, Sonic had a constant reminder of what he had done.

" Hey, what'cha doing?" Asked Amy politely, talking as if he barely knew him. Sonic sighed, looked up at her with bored eyes, forgetting where he was for a few moments , and replied

" Waiting for Robotnic". At the mention of his name Amy looked fearful, and she cuddled up to him although he didn't bother returning the affection.

" Yeah, I heard he got out. I guess your waiting to fight him off" she said quietly. Her voice had a little hint of fear in it. But, mostly she felt that Sonic could protect her, like he always used to. Sonic nodded at her statement, so far she was right, hitting the nail right on the head. She continued in a soft voice "I'm glad after all these years your still protecting me". Sonic felt a wave of guilt run through him when she said this. He hadn't even thought of protecting Amy when he was fighting. In fact, Amy was pretty much out of the picture all together, the loving housewife that took care of everything while daddy and his son went out fighting all day.

Amy however, didn't see his silence as an act of shame and reached down to place a hand on her belly underneath her night shirt. She smiled in a motherly way and Sonic said

" Five and a half months". The pink hedgehog sighed in contentment, her eyes vagueness showing her mind drifting off like it so often did lately. For Sonic, it was hard not to know how far along Amy was, as she never failed to remind him with every week which passed and if he somehow had become deaf over the course of the seven days, Amy had about five calendars which she faithfully marked every month that passed on her pregnancy, the dew date in August heavily highlighted and arrowed. Sonic had got used to this behaviour, as well as Amy's annoying habit of eating pretty much everything they had in the fridge when she felt particularly hungry. However, despite this, Amy had only very recently stared showing, her midwife predicting that she was probably only expecting one, although it was at an early stage to tell.

"Yeah, it won't be that long now" Amy said , Sonic didn't reply. It was hard for the two of them to make conversation on this sensitive subject. Amy would happily chatter about it for days on end, but for Sonic, anything more than a few sentences worth seemed to be far to much for him to digest. Amy had only recently picked up this fact, trying not to talk about anything to do with pregnancy or children. But it was getting hard now, they needed to talk about certain things before the baby arrived. " Thank you for letting me go through with this Sonic" she said, and cuddled up to him, nestling her head into his cream coloured chest. " I love you" she added softly, and Sonic felt a twinge of guilt with those words. He didn't love her, did he? What was love anyway? How could you define such a wild, unpredictable thing?

" It's ok Amy. I'll stand by you" Sonic said, hoping he could keep up his promise and keep the piece. Amy smiled dreamily, her thoughts slowing down as she felt herself falling asleep again. She was woken by Sonic shifting around underneath her, leaning over so he had a better look out of the window. With Amy being so peaceful next to him and not threatening to smash his face in with a hammer, Sonic felt he had to confess at least some of what he had been carrying around with him lately. He simply couldn't keep the secret in anymore. " Amy" Sonic called quietly, causing Amy to lift her head up and look him directly in the eyes. Her shimmering greens meet his emerald ones and suddenly the whole thing seemed that much more difficult. But he knew if he didn't tell someone soon, he would explode from the pressure. Who better to tell than the girl who loved him? Surely she would understand? " I had a thought, the other month" he began, choosing his words carefully so to lower Amy in gently, making the whole thing, as he saw in his mind, less of a shock. Amy took this a good thing and nestled up to him, sighing in contentment and urged

" Go on". Sonics eyes shadowed, he frowned, broke the eyes contact and sighed.

" When we used to fight Robotnic, all those times we would smash his robots. I remember that was the best feeling ever, and I miss it" the blue hedgehog said sadly, his eyes fixed on the window, looking out into the world, as if wishing the scientist to come. Amy nodded slight against him and he felt the movement in his chest rather than with his eyes. She would get a bit of a buzz when she won against the robots, knowing that perhaps Sonic would finally see her for what she was. But now that she had Sonic and was expecting his child, there was no longer any desire to fight again, it was such a childish thing to do. She didn't say this to Sonic of course, not wanting to spoil the rare moment when he was sharing his real feelings with her.

She didn't need to prompt him this time, as he soon continued his speech. " And then, I thought about my son, thinking what a great gift it would be to give him. At the time, it seemed like the best thing to do" Sonic mumbled, his voice growing quieter as he approached his secret, hoping Amy would see his view on the story, not her own.

" But Sonic, Robotnic was locked away" she said, somewhat stupidly, taking her head out of his chest and looking him in the eyes once more. Her smile was gone, replaced with one of confusion and worry. The usual, gentle gaze which Amy would usually wear was gone, replaced with a somewhat cold glare, one which immediately made Sonic regret telling her. His eyelids lowered, he mumbled, avoiding her gaze again

" _was _locked away..." He hinted, hoping Amy would figure it out on her own. The hedgehog stared at him for a few seconds, seeming to be thinking things through, before letting out a frightened gasp, her voice quivering when she whimpered

" Sonic, you didn't free him". Sonic looked up at her, lowering his gaze, too ashamed to answer. Amy however, finally understanding just what Sonic had done, got up sharply, backed away from him, shacking her head, her body shaking. Sonic couldn't believe how scared she was.

" Amy! He's just an old man! He was barely alive when I saw him! It's not that bad!" He said, panicking a little, attempting to mend the situation before things got messy.

" NOT THAT BAD!" Amy echoed, louder than Sonic had said it. Tears started to make their way down her cheeks, rolling down in an unruly fashion. She shuddered still. But, even though she was crying, she was no longer upset. Her eyes hardened and her voice turned to one of utter spite " Your an idiot! I can't believe you would do this!" She screamed, her voice so high it broke into a shattering shriek. Sonic watched, shocked into silence, as Amy ranted, shouted and sobbed at his foolishness. " He has tormented us for eight years! Tried to kill us all a million times over! And you let him go! How could you?". Sonic held up his hands in a pathetic gesture of defence, countering Amy with

" But he never won! All those times we stopped him! All those celebrations! I want my son to be a part of that!". Amy bared her teeth in frustration at Sonic's stupidness, clenching her fist, as if gripping the handle of her hammer.

" You want _our_ child to risk his life, fighting all it's life? Don't you realise what that could do to it?" She screamed, but Sonic, now getting annoyed himself, howled back

" Nothing ever happened to me!". Amy screwed her face up in hatred, saying spitefully under her breath.

" Your not right in the head, wanting that life back". Unfortunately for the both of them, Sonic heard her, his eyes widening at her oppression to him. Normally she wouldn't say a bad word towards, but now, here she was, insulting him.

" I'M not right in the head! Your the one who wants to be a perfect ' ordinary family'. Your the ones who's happy to sit and clean all day! It's as if you want to forget what makes us all special in the first place. Why do you want to be normal?". It was the pink ones turn to feel shame, lowering her head down to the floor. Sonic felt he had won the fight and straightened up in a dominant manner. But then Amy replied, her tone back to normal but Sonic could still feel the anger towards it.

" I don't want to forget what happened to us as kids. Those adventures were wonderful and changed me into something I could never have become". Sonic was curious. Why was Amy still angry if she agreed with him? " But that was when we were kids. When are you going to grow up and face life as it is? I'm pregnant! You can't just go fight the doctor whenever you want! And that's not going to change. How would you feel if you got back from fighting the doctor who you seem to love more than me, and found one of his robots had come while you were away? What if it had killed me? Then your precious ' son' would be dead! How would you feel then?". Sonic felt the vile taste of bile rise in his throat as his anger reached it's highest rate. At that moment, yelling was out of the picture and his voice had been reduced to a low, warning tone, just like Amy was speaking. The calm before the storm. He took one look at Amy, his eyes hard as rocks, and spat scornfully back

" I wouldn't care". Amy looked like she had been hit at his reply and stepped back wards, colliding gently with the wall. All the anger miraculously vanished from her face and she began to sob again, loosing control of herself and sliding to the floor, her back against the wall, crying. This fazed Sonic a little and some of his anger slid away. He didn't move, and considered apologising, but then Amy spoke up, managing just a wavering voice tone through her tears.

" That's it isn't it? You never wanted this child! I knew it! I knew it from the very beginning! But like a fool I thought you would change! I thought perhaps you would care about me one day! But your not ever going to change are you Sonic? Your just a spoilt little brat who everyone loves. Well guess what? I don't love you anymore. I HATE you!". She lifted her unsteady hand to the door, while Sonic stood, digesting the whole thing, thinking how it must have been a dream, a joke? Anything! But no, it turned out the whole thing was serious, as Sonic found out when Amy said the words in as much as a threatening tone which she muster in her strained state " Get out". Sonic did a double take.

" What!". Amy sniffed and moaned, saying again, more forcefully

" Get out!". Sonic took a few steps towards the door. He stood still once he stopped, stared at the handle and turned around, laughing unsteadily, as if the whole thing was a joke.

" You can't kick me out! You love me!". Amy closed her eyes, as if the very sight of him pained her and screamed

" Just go! Go fuck Robotnic if you care about him so frickin' much!". With whatever strength she had left, she grabbed the nearest object, an expensive vase Sonic had given her for one of her birthdays, and hurled it at him with all her might. It missed and shattered into tiny pieces just beside Sonic's head. That finally got the message through. Sonic gave Amy one last resentful look and left the room, slamming the door behind him so hard it rocked the walls, leaving Amy weeping in the corner.

Authors notes

One scene, I know. But I thought this one was just too important to put up with another one. Poland was great, anyone who cares, lots and lots of snow.


	13. Murderer

Meanwhile, back on Angel island, things had got a little hectic. With Knuckles still having to use his hated wheelchair to get around and Seth choosing the most inappropriate to find he could crawl, Rouge was up to her wings with task she had to in order to keep the two boys in order. Seth couldn't understand Rouges requests for him to stay still and play like a good boy, but Knuckles was a different matter.

" Rouge!" His wailing voice yelled at her for the second time in five minuets. The bat dropped what she was doing, her temper fast coming into play again and rushed over to Knuckles, hoping whatever he was calling her for would be important. " I'm stuck!" He moaned, answering her minds question. The bat turned the corner of their house, finding herself in the living room, where Knuckles had somehow wedged his wheelchair in the frame of the narrow door.

" Can't you walk yet?" She demanded, taking hold of the arm rest of the chair and tugging it with her arm. Knuckles flopped to the side in it, his head back, and panted

" No". Rouge huffed and managed to pull out the object, but the subsequent jerk in movement caused the poor echidna, whose grip was not the strongest in the world at that moment, to tumble out of his seat and fall flat on his face on the floor. He groaned and sluggishly moved his arms, trying to persuade them to lift his body of the floor, but in no success. Rouge rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, heaving with her own arms to try and urge him off the floor. But because of his weight, she simply ended up getting him to his feet, only to let go too soon and ending up with him toppling on top of her, landing with an oomph. If this were anyone else, perhaps even Shadow, Rouge would have got annoyed and threw them off of her, storming out of the room. But this was Knuckles and she loved him, no matter how useless he got.

The echidna caught onto their position too and grinned slyly, lifting his head and looking at Rouge.

" Well, look at what position we're in" he mused, grinning childishly. Rouge knew she was in a hurry and had to visit her friend, but somehow, being like this with Knuckles, she knew she had more time than she first thought. Moving her head forward, she bought their lips together in a smooth, slow kiss. She felt Knuckles mouth curve into a smile against her own and sped up the kissing, licking around Knuckles top lip and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her hands moved from their position around his neck down to his lower back and she began to trace the line of his spin, causing a shiver of pleasure to ring through him. He almost began to pur with delight and tried to move up and down atop her. But his lack of energy proved his downfall and he slumped against her, falling asleep.

" That's not an attractive look, Knucklehead" the bat commented, fed up , referring to Knuckles mouth hanging open millimetres from her own face.

" Sorry" he mumbled, only half awake and Rouge smiled slightly, pushing the echidna off of her and picking him up, with was no easy feat. She managed to get the heavy with muscle animal onto the sofa. When she was down, she stood up straight, hands on her hips, saying to herself

" That's one boy, now where's Seth?". As if he had heard her, the little Bachidna crawled into the room, a leaf in his mouth. " No! Seth! Don't eat that!" She said in alarm, dashing over to the little creature. Unfortunately, she arrived too late, as Seth half swallowed the long streak of grass. He started to choke, coughing in small, almost cute little sneezing sounds. Rouge picked him up carefully, supporting his back with her hand, and started patting him gently, trying to urge him to cough up the leaf.

He did, along with half his lunch.

When the bat was done changing into some clothes that weren't flavoured with vomit and sealed Seth safely in his cot, she headed of the island, taking of with two sweeps of her powerful wings, filling them with the current of the wind.

She had found it surprisingly easy to keep flying, rather than starting to heave for breath half way through, she managed to keep up her pace for the whole flight. She remembered this was how she used to be before she got pregnant, light, flexible and agile. A feeling which she now had back. It was good to be fit and healthy again, she thought to herself, as she dipped and twisted and somersaulted in the air, Rouge forgot about her friends problems, so much so that she almost missed Siberias house and flew straight into the sunset.

" Siberia? Are you all right ?" Rouge questioned, as she walked into the house, it's door ajar. There was no answer from the hedgehog as she lay, curled up on the sofa, surrounded by used tissues and a blanket that he fallen to the floor. A week after the still birth, Siberia had been discharged from hospital. But in that time, she had hardly spoken to anyone.

Rouge scolded herself at the stupid question.

" Oh Siberia! Of course your not all right! Where's Shadow?" The bat said, trying to cover up her dim remark. Siberia sniffed and rustled around in the pool of tissues, not facing Rouge. The bat thought Siberia wasn't going to answer, because her response was delayed.

" Shadows picking up Draco" said, her tone the darkest Rouge had ever heard it. She answered the question almost with spite, as if she didn't even want Rouge talking to her. " I told him not to though. He's safer with Vector" she continued, mumbling almost inaudibly. Rouge listened carefully, taking a seat in an empty chair. She didn't need to ask why Siberia thought this, as she started talking again after a few snuffles. " Vector Is a detective, he doesn't kill people, not like I do. If Draco comes, I might kill him to, just like I killed my twins". Rouge gasped and said in astonishment

" Siberia! You didn't kill the twins! It wasn't your fault they...". Siberia seemed to anger more every second and she sat upright, looking Rouge in the face for the first time. Her eyelashes were matted together with sticky glue, left over residue from her tears. Her cheeks were flushed, probably from anger and a deep frown line present across her forehead, making her look more menacing than ever before.

" Who's fault was it then Rouge! Was it Shadows? Was it the nurses? Was it that little stalk that delivers babies? Did he forget to pack my two? Is that it?" She half shouted, with sarcasm. Her voice weak but angry, its tone varying in between sobs of sadness. Rouge didn't know what to say, she couldn't blame it on Siberia, even though technically it _was_ her fault. Yet to blame it on anyone else would be unfair.

" It was no ones fault Siberia. These things just...happen" Rouge said uneasily, struggling to say something that wouldn't upset her friend even more than she already was. Siberia seemed to take no notice of what the bat had said. Her face dropped, her anger ebbed away, replaced by a face which showed no emotion, as if nothing in the world was important to her now. Ignoring Rouge, she curled up into a tiny ball, hugging her tummy and weeping softly to herself. Rouge had to strain to hear her words, but when she did, she was so sickened she had to leave.

" I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer..."

" Dr Eggman. Surly your not suggesting we give you this information for free?" Asked the annoyingly squeaky voice that had become all too familiar to the Sonic heroes. The doctor shifted in his seat, his base dusty and unattended, with backward technology and half working robots filling it's space. Robotnic himself frowned at the cats request, slightly angered already by her voice.

" Well what do you want then? Scum bag reporters like you are never interested in anything with _real_ worth". Marisha maintained her faked grin, despite the fact she had just been insulted. Prowler was chewing on his scabby fingers and Kai looked bored in the background. The doctor screwed up his face in disgust at the mangy alley cats that had found his base, how, he had no clue. He had a good mind to kick them out straight away, but then the little one had told him she knew the whereabouts of a certain collection animals that the doctor had been after all his life, so the doctor temporarily became a great deal more hospitable, at least until the deal was done.

" I want access to Knuckles son. Alive access" she said firmly. The doctor nodded absentmindedly, not listening to what the cat had said. " Is that a problem?". Suddenly, the doctor seemed to wake up. His glasses almost feel off his face.

" Wait! Did you say son?" He said, double checking. Marisha grinned with her pointed teeth and nodded. The doctors hands tightened around his chair arms and he said silently, as if afraid to know the answer. " But Knuckles is the last of his species!" he declared, standing up suddenly. To any normal creature Marishas height, this would have been very intimidating. But to the press working cat who was used to the most violent celebrities, this was nothing.

" That is true. But we believe he used some kind of genetic experimentation to alter his own genes, as well as his wife's, to create his son. It's some kind of cross breed, and that's what we want to find out. We want to know how he did it". The doctor nodded, a frown of deep thought appearing on his old head.

" That's quite remarkable. I didn't think Knucklehead would have had the intelligence to leave that stupid rock of his". He looked down at the ever more excited bunch of cats and asked " May I ask. Who is the mother?". Marisha grinned slyly and said

" I believe you know her. She may have even worked for you at some point. Does the name ' Rouge the bat' ring any bells?". The doctor feel of his chair.

" WHAT!". The cats snickered at the doctors comical behaviour. The doctor himself couldn't believe it. A mixed feeling of repulsiveness and disgust pulsed through him. He thought of the two nursing a baby together, of Rouges swollen tummy, he was so used to the bats thin figure. She was a thief, Knuckles was a guardian. Who did the two ever get together? " But Rouge and Knuckles hated each other! They used to fight and insult each other and she even stole his emerald once. How the hell did they end up together? And imagine the sex..." He said allowed, half to himself.

" You wouldn't have any experience in that field would you doctor?" Marisha snickered, watching the doctor blush.

" You shut up! I've got to kill this son of his! Before it has a chance to grow up and I have more vermin to clean away from my perfect world". Marisha jumped in and growled

" No! I want Seth alive!". The doctor raised an eye behind his ever opaque glasses and muttered

" Seth?". He shock the thought away and said " Fine, very well. They live on angel island I assume?" He said, already setting up his egg walker for flying. Marisha shrugged and said

" Yeah, but good luck finding it. I heard it moves around over the entire ocean". The doctor stepped back into his chair, which began to hover and whirr as he fiddled with the controls.

" That's why I set up a tracking device to find it. I think it still works after all these years" Marisha yowled with delight and said

" Doctor! You are a genius!". He smiled smugly and said

" I know, I know".

" So, let me know when you have Seth captured, all right? " Marisha said, turning round and heading to the door, her two brothers following her. The doctors smile disappeared and he muttered darkly

" Your not going anywhere, my precious felines" he said as the entrance door to his base slammed shut in front of the three. The cats hissed and arched their backs, ears twisting round looking for signs of danger.

" Fine" Marisha spat, folding her arms with clear annoyance. Kai frowned darkly, still picking his teeth with his pic , while Prowler simply stared into the distance with an empty expression. " But you'd better hurry up and get back soon. I have other business you know". The doctor laughed in a shadowy way and muttered

" I'm afraid that's not possible. You've seen my base, know my secrets, I cannot let you go free because I know that being the vile, dirt eating reporters that you are, you will spill my secrets out to the world and then I would be ruined. No my dears, your staying here" he said, and at his un-direct command, robots appeared out of the darkness, clasping their bloodless fingers, pincers, claws, around the cats arms, trapping them. They hissed and spat, writhed and struggled, but in the end it was too late. They were not super heroes and in the end the robots grip proved just too strong. As they were dragged away Marisha yowled in desperate bursts

" This isn't the end! Sonic will save us! You'll see!". Robotnic smiled and said in a smug way

" After you publicly humiliated him and exposed his friends greatest secrets? I think not". He turned to one of the larger robots, a high ranking command bot and said snappily " Throw them in the holding cells. And give them some food in a day or two. I am not to be disturbed, something important has come up". With that the robot saluted without enthisium, marching off into the darkness of the corridor that led to the cells, while Robotnic began to work at the console, muttering to himself as Marisha panicking screams and hisses echoed down the walls and died away.

Authors notes

Man, I really couldn't get the insperation for this chapter, but then It came to me! I know its a bit on the short side but I know exactly whats going to happen next so the next should be up quicker next time.


	14. Fighting against the years

Amy hadn't moved since Sonic had left. She had stayed fixed to the same spot, hugging herself and weeping softly, before going into a deep depression, unbroken by the shifting of time. At least an hour had passed, probably more, but the young, expectant hedgehog hadn't done a thing. It had shocked her when she had realised that this was probably the end of the two, and she had made it happen. She knew she had made the right decision, Sonic would only put her and their child in danger. But it still hurt to do it.

" Hmmm, perhaps I'll make a little detour" Eggman wondered aloud as the console on his egg walker began beeping, indicating that the co-ordinates the reporters had given him, the location of Sonic the hedgehog and Amy Rose was near. He took a steep turn, ready to inflict some damage in his latest robot.

Amy's thoughts of depression were interrupted by the sound of a motor, a motor of something large. The sound would perhaps be considered normal to any other person, but to Amy, who owned no car and live far away from any kind of civilisation, it spelt trouble. She dragged herself off the floor, her legs numb from sitting so long, and moved over to the window, peering through it with mild curiosity through it.

But she never got there. Just a meter away from it, the wall was dragged down by a huge, robotic claw, shining with newly polished metal. Amy feel on her back end as the arm retreated, revealing a pair of cold, metallic eyes, a long, curving beak lined with curved out teeth, moulded from metal. But what terrified her more than this huge titan of metal, was the person that sat in the base of its head. Even through the greying hair, shiner, hanging figure and wrinkled dirtied face, Amy recognised the man. Who couldn't forget the demon that had tried to kill her for years? The demon that Sonic had freed.

" Sonic!" He bellowed, yelling like a crazed maniac, like he enjoyed the destruction and fighting, just like Sonic did. Perhaps the two were not as different as they would like. " Where are you , coward!". Ignoring his request for Sonic, Amy crawled backward to the far wall, cowering in the corner and hoping that somehow, the old doctor had lost his sight and didn't spot her shivering in the corner.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed his vision was still intact. His glasses reflected the light as he turned his head, a wide, evil grin splitting his face apart when he saw her.

" Well my darling Amy, you've grown up" he stated, as if having a polite conversation with an old friend. Amy's eyes went wild as she tried to squeeze herself through the wall. Robotnics robot taking a menacing step nearer to her, it's heavy metal foot creating a small earthquake around them. " You've put on weight too, now I'm thinner than you!" He announced in triumph, exaggerating his weight loss during his prison years. Amy still said nothing, but had stopped shivering. In spite of facing the eye of danger, her fear was gone. She didn't need Sonic and she never did!

Getting to her feet surprisingly quickly for a women in her condition, Amy wiped out her famous hammer, hoping it would serve her as well as it used to. But , as she raised it in the air, ready for a swing, she realised that the years of non-usage had made her arms frail and weak, almost unable to use the weapon at all. But she knew she had to try.

She charged forwards, her left side weighed down by the hammer and the baby inside of her complaining about the running. She yelled a half-hearted battle cry, smashing the hammer into the robots plated foot, hoping to do some damage. She definitely couldn't jump to reach the higher levels of the metallic creature.

But all that happened was it bounced off the shiny surface, leaving not even a dent in it's flat steel, and she was already heaving for breath. How she could fight the creature off, she didn't know. Eggman laughed at her pathetic attempt of resistance, his robot seizing the hammer from Amy's grip with one claw and grabbing the hedgehog girl round the middle with the other. Amy squirmed and struggled, but as she knew from past experience, you never broke a robot's grip.

" Now, tell me where Sonic is, or I'll crush you" he snarled menacingly, adjusting the robots arm so it bought her face closer to his own. Amy began to panic again and she said in a quite voice truthfully

" I don't know". The grip around her middle increased, she winced as she felt it press into her stomach area.

" Off course you do, your his private little fan club, now tell me" he hissed, his finger hovering threateningly over the button that controlled the robots grip.

" Please" she struggled to say " I really don't know!". Eggman growled at her lack of co-operation, his finger pressing once again onto the grip adjuster. A rippling pain crushed Amy's insides as her arms and stomach became one. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, but this time, it was because she was hurting physically. Her middle screamed for the pain to ease and then she knew it was hurting the baby too. She couldn't breath well either and sucking in the next breath became increasingly difficult. She knew if the pressure didn't ease soon, both her and her unborn child would be in serious danger. " Stop it!" She squealed in a choked voice, but the pressure didn't ease.

" And why should I? Not unless your going to tell me where our blue friend is?" Eggman said, sneering with an impatient frown. Amy gasped and sucked in another laboured breath, feeling herself grow dizzy.

" Let go!" She screamed again, hoping that he would comply. But her request just made him more angry and he replied in a scornful voice

" No! Why should I?". Amy struggled and heaved, wriggling in the grip. Her face strained, her stomach searing and aching. She knew if she told eggman she was expecting, it could cause risks to both of them. But at this point, Amy could see no other way out, so she screamed out

" Because I'm pregnant! Your hurting me! Your hurting the baby!". Eggman let out something between a yell and a choke, realising the grip around Amy straight away but letting her fall roughly to the floor.

" You!" He screamed in shock "Your the same! Like rats! Breeding like the filth you are!". He leaned over the side of his egg walker, looking more closely at Amy, his mouth arched in disgust. " First Knuckles, now you. How old are you slag? 14? 15?"

" 23" Amy spat back, cradling herself, crying and moaning. The bump pounded with slow receding pain, but Amy couldn't stop the tears. In normal circumstances, Amy would have worried for Knuckles and Seth, but felt relief for Shadow and Draco, knowing at least they were hidden from Eggmans greedy eyes.

" Whatever. It doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you before you have that thing and I have more rubbish to clear up" he said menacingly, his robot raising it's claws, ready to strike. Amy gasped and curled into herself even more, shuddering. " But then, I could always use you to get Sonic to come to me, especially being in the state you are. Speaking of which, it is his child?" Eggman said, contradicting himself and stopping the robots assault. The pink hedgehog sniffed and nodded silently, not thinking of the consequences of letting Eggman know that knowledge. He bared his rotten teeth and cheered. " Excellent, Sonic will have to come and face me, and when he does..." He trailed off with meaningless laughter, the robot lunging forward and grabbing Amy, although she recognised that the grip was a hell of a lot gentler than before. Perhaps telling him of her condition was the best thing to do, she thought, as the robot took flight , it's blaster frying yet more of their house.

Amy looked backed in sadness, hoping against hope that Sonic would come back and realise that Eggman had taken her. Perhaps he would come back for his ' son' even if he didn't come back for her. But she shuddered when thinking about what twisted things Eggman had in his mind for her.

After dropping Amy off at the base, locking her in one of the high security cells, despite being pregnant and without her hammer, Eggman still thought she was some kind of threat, or perhaps it was more to keep Sonic out rather than keep Amy in.

His next stop was to investigate the information the reporters had given to him, the truth in the matter of this ' Seth'. His device finally managed to track the whereabouts of Angel island, and as it slowly inched into view, Robotnic grinned with a vile smile.

" Again Seth?" Knuckles asked, talking to the little bundle of fur that sat on his lap. The fluffy Seth squealed and waved his arms around , which Knuckles took as a yes. So he took hold on the wheels of his wheel chair with his arms, pinned Seth between his legs, and spun the chair round in a circle as fast as his arms would let him. Seth wailed in delight as his tiny dreads wiped around his head, his sharp knuckles waving around dangerously, thankfully nowhere near Knuckles face. He let go of the wheels and slowly let the chair spin to a stop, breathing heavily from the effort, while Seth laughed his head off. " He likes that" Knuckles commented to Rouge, who was watching from the corner. She smiled lightly and warned

" You'll make him sick". Knuckles grinned back at the little kid, who's fur had thickened for the winter months and had just began to thin again. His tiny babies face was filling out, his snout becoming more accented, but not any longer. More canines had begun sprouting from his gums and it seemed he would soon have his full set of milk teeth. Just as well, as Rouge was tired of him biting her when she ' fed' him. His violet pupils shone brightly in his fully alert and open eyes, and the muscles in his arms were developing rapidly thanks to his new ability to crawl. " Who's a good boy?" Knuckles said, nuzzling his son in his the chest. Seth replied with a definite

" Gaaaa ouuurrr!", Knuckles laughed, knowing his son could understand him, but didn't have the speech capacity to reply properly. He had often wondered how Seth would be when he was older, if he would have his easily angered personality or be more like Rouge. His son was half way through his first year in the world and Knuckles was amazed by how much change and personality he was already showing. He couldn't wait to tease Sonic about his fatherhood as well, not knowing of his and Amy's break-up.

" I think Tails is coming" Rouge stated, tilted her ear to observe a far of sound, Knuckles stopped the affection for his son and looked at the mother.

" Tails? Why would he be coming? Didn't him and Talim break up?" He asked, his arms slack and tired from the exercise. His strength was slowly returning from his unsuccessfully revival of one the younger of Shadows twins, but to both him and Rouge, it couldn't happen any slowly. Rouge looked to what Knuckles assumed was the source of the sound, her ears straining to pick up whatever she was listening too.

" Yeah they did, but I hear an engine, that could only be him right?". Knuckles nodded and shrugged.

" Oh well, that's cool, I haven't seen him for a while. It would be good to talk" he said. Rouge nodded absentmindedly, not really listening to the echidnas words, her focus still on the engine noise she had picked up. She frowned.

" The engine sounds too heavy for Tails plane, I'm not sure if it is him" the bat said, her voice sounding a little worried. Knuckles wheeled himself a little closer, in the process suggesting

" Perhaps he rebuilt it, added a new engine or something".

" I don't think so" Rouge said, drifting past him and walking outside, Knuckles following, Seth still cuddled into his lap, playing with the fur on Knuckles chest. For once the father ignored him

" Well who else could it be?" He said, somewhat forcefully, frustration rising at what he thought was Rouges unjustified concern. The bat didn't answer as a tiny dot appeared on the horizon, the sound of the engine filling Knuckles ears as well. He tensed his hands around the handles of his chair, his eyes fixed on the expanding dot. It looked like a giant flying lizard wrapped in a metal skin, and it was heading straight for them.

" No way" Knuckles mumbled to himself in disbelief, as he began to realise just what was approaching their once peaceful island. The creature banked at it got closer. Seth's attention was diverted away from his fathers chest and turned around towards the source of the sound, his ear swivelling towards the sound like a bats. A smile appeared on his face and he outstretched his arms out, trying to catch the ' Bird' that had appeared in front of him. He wasn't great at judging distances and didn't realise it was in fact much larger than the average bird and was just far away.

" Knuckles, get in the house" Rouge said, her voice more serious than Knuckles had heard it in a long time. He gawked in disbelief and objected.

" Why? Do you think you can handle him all by yourself?"

" Your not going to be any help while your confined to that chair!" She snapped back in justified impatience, as the robot neared, the compartment filled with a greying man with reflective glasses, the smirk on his face visible from even that distance. "And I may need you to protect Seth, just in case... "she didn't finish the sentence. Knuckles nodded, shocked into silence, and wheeled both him and his son back into the house, who was still trying to catch the birdie that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

The robots reverse thrusters engaged as it neared Rouge, stopping in front of her and attaching it's heavy feet to the ground, the earth around them shaking. Rouge felt fear but didn't show it, hoping that all these years out of practise hadn't harmed her combat ability to much, or that Robotnic had forgotten how to build well designed robots. Neither event seemed close to reality at this moment.

" Ahh my lovely ex-employee, looking as lavishing as ever" he smirked as he spoke. Rouge glared at him with hard eyes.

" How did you get out!" She demanded, yelling so her voice could be heard other the thunderous robot jets, still whirring in their holders, forcing hurricane like winds around the bat that threatened to fill her wings and blow her of her feet.

" Not that it's any of your business but your good friend Sonic freed me. Quite ironic isn't it?". Rouge felt a jolt of fear and surprise. ' No, I can't believe Sonic would do that. He must be lying' she thought, quickly turning her attention back to Robotnic, who asked in a sneering tone through his speaker. " Now, to matters at hand. Where's your son Rouge?". Rouge couldn't help but gasp and let her fear show. If the news that Sonic had potentially freed Eggman had shocked her, then this knowledge Eggman possessed about her personal life froze her at the core with fear.

" Son? I have no son" she said, trying to keep face. But it was too late, her voice was wavering, which only gave the doctor more determination. He laughed in superiority and roared

" Liar! I now you have a son! Those reporter friend of yours assured me!". He pulled out a photo, waving it around crazily. Rouge squinted but couldn't see what was pictured on it, but guests it was the photo Marisha had taken on Christmas day when her and her brothers had broken into Vectors house. Anger joined her fear, a raging desire for revenge ripped through her, revenge on Marisha. At the moment had the cat and her brothers appeared, Rouge would have killed them, any way she could. " And with Knucklehead too! I knew you would sleep with anyone, but I thought you have had better taste than that!" The over joyous doctor injected, still laughing. " But it doesn't matter, I can use him, just like I'm going to use Amy's child" he said and Rouges mind flashes with panic, wondering what on earth was on the psychotic doctors mind. She couldn't believe she would ever work for him.

There was no more time for thinking, as the doctors robot lurched to life again, it's back foot lifting off the ground and moving with speed over her head. For a second she simply stared, then her instincts kicked in and she threw herself aside, just missing the crushing weight of it as it crashed down where she had been standing. She knew she had to keep the robot away from the house in any way she could. But she doubted she could defeat such a beast on her own.

Crouching her legs and pushing herself into the air, she filled her wings with air and charged forward, swerving violently to the side as one of the robots arms narrowly missed her. She flew over it's head, where she could see Robotnic frantically pressing buttons in his control seat, not looking directly at Rouge, but at her image on a screen in front of him, the robots camera eyes doing the looking for him. Her heat thundering, Rouge wondered what on earth she could do to stop such a beast, her knowledge was rusty as best.

But then she remembered how Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, all of the others who used to fight would go straight for the doctor in the compartment if they couldn't damage the robots main body. She snapped into action, diving rapidly, ready and willing to pummel the doctor, her fists clenched, her jaw knotted with tension. But the doctor saw her incoming assault and the robot hopped aside, bringing it's arm across the try and strike her again. She dodged, missing a compartment behind Robotnic opening up. She landed on the floor, surprising herself when she somersaulted backwards to avoid another stamp from the robots giant foot. But by then a laser had extended out from the back of the robot on a rod, aimed and fired at her.

The blow hit her in the centre of the stomach. It was only a stunning beam, but Rouge was winded. She dropped to her knees and fought for breath, her muscles locked as the lasers affect took over her movement. She could only watch desperately as the robot stepped neatly over her, heading for the house.

Rouge felt helpless, knowing Knuckles and her son were as well.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was sitting in the corner of the bedroom, holding Seth close to him as he heard the battle raging outside. He felt footsteps coming towards the house and his heart began to race, swallowing and preparing himself to do whatever he had to.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the whole roof of their house ripped off, leaving Knuckles exposed to the full view of the doctor and his towering robot. Seth squealed in delight at the return of his friend the birdie, but Knuckles was less thrilled.

" Piss off Robotnic!" He yelled, more in desperation than threat, knowing there was very little he could actually do. He cuddled Seth closer to his chest, but the bachidna protested and wriggled, making the whole situation more difficult for the unfortunately animal.

Eggman laid eyes on the bundle that wriggled in Knuckles arms. His face seemed to mutate. It ripped open with a smile so wide it looked wrong, his eyes demented and crazed, his face tension shaking with sick delight.

" It's true" he said, and threw his head back into the air, laughing with so much insanity it scared even Seth. " It's true! You have a son! You performed a miracle!" The doctor roared into the sky, Knuckles baring his teeth, rage rising so rapidly Knuckles could already feel his wild, feral, animal instincts rising with speed within him. The doctor stopped laughing and bent back down, looking Knuckles directly in the eye. " And now" he said in such a low voice, his words were hardly recognisable. His robot lowering him so he could smirk right into Knuckles face, barely a meter away from the two creatures. " I'm going to take him" he finished, in the most evil filled voice Knuckles had heard him use. The years in prison had darkened the doctor.

At his last words, Knuckles felt his anger reach it's breach. Without even thinking, he bellowed a feral roar and somehow drew energy from his energy-less muscles. His parental instincts demanded he did so.

He threw himself out of his chair, flying up the doctor and latching himself onto his moustache, pulling himself up while the doctor yelled in agony and the robot toppled unsteadily without it's masters control.

The echidna pounded and punched, thrashed, beat and even scratched the doctor in utter rage, adrenaline filled panic contributing to his energy rush. Blood began to appear on the wrinkled skin of his nemesis as he started biting him, doing whatever he could to get the doctor to go away and leave his son alone.

But for all his effort, he received nothing over than a mouthful of the doctors blood, for he felt himself slowly down as what little energy he had sapped away. He reached forward to punch the doctor again, but his lack of speed meant the human could block him, grab hold of his wrist and throw him off the robot. Knuckles vaulted in mid-air and managed to latch his claws into the metal of the robot, getting and hold and heaving himself up as fast as he could.

But the doctor was no back in control. The robot shock off Knuckles with one easy manovour, the echidna flipping through the air and sprawling onto the floor as he landed. His energy spent, he raised his head to see Robotnis grin, laughing as he held a struggling Seth in his hand, letting him hang from the scruff of his neck. Knuckles choked back tears as his strength was gone, his anger and fear gone, replaced with empty despair. It was over, he had failed. Robotnic activated the jets of his robot, causing what was left of the house to be blown every direction. The hunk of metal rose, lifting into the sky, the doctor laughing in triumph, Knuckles slumped on the floor, crying as he watched his son get carried away, never to be seen again.

Authors notes

Ach, my back hurts from sitting and typing so long. Anyway I hope you liked this. I'm sleepy. Anyway I hope every thing is coming into place now, why certain things happened. Review please!


	15. The plan

Draco wouldn't quieten that night. It was as if the hedgehog baby knew that something was wrong in the world around him. Shadow suspected Draco may have been more intelligent than other babies of his age, thanks to his fathers special genes. So he wasn't surprised when his son hadn't been sleeping well after Siberias miscarriage, he knew his of his dead brothers and his mothers pain.

Shadow frowned when he thought of the one he loved. Although he showed little emotion to the death of his newly born twin sons, it wasn't as if he didn't care, but if he appeared upset Siberia would be worse. The hedgehog had barely spoken to him at all since she had arrived back from hospital about a week ago. She had even refused to touch Draco, fearing that she may ' Kill him too'. Shadow knew she wasn't thinking straight, but was worried that after a week, things had not made an attempt to shift back to normal. He alone took care of Draco as well as everything around the house. It wasn't hard, but he missed Siberia's company. He didn't like this depressed version of her, it was upsetting him. The thoughts of his sons ran through his head, constantly, but especially at night. It was then that silent tears were shed, out of view from the other adult in the house. Siberia hadn't noticed his bloodshot eyes in the morning, or if she did, she hadn't mentioned them. Her hours drifted by in a haze of tears and sleep, and she wasn't eating either, only drinking small amounts. Shadow knew she wouldn't last too long like this, knowing she was still ill from before the birth, remembering how she had barely eaten in three weeks. He had tried his hardest to make her sustain herself. But it seemed, form her attitude, that she no longer wanted to live.

A crashing knock on the door made Shadow jump. He scowled at the disturbance in piece, wanting it to be as quite as possible for Siberia, and marched over to the door, throwing it open.

When he did. Her was surprised to meet an equally angry scowl of Knuckles, with Rouge clinging into him, her face moist with fresh tears, new ones leaking out of her eyes every few seconds. If he hadn't seen the state Rouge was in, he would have blown a gasket at Knuckles for his loud knocking. But from both of their expressions he knew something was wrong.

" Where's Eggmans base!" Knuckles demanded as soon as Shadows face was revealed. The hedgehog frowned at the obscure question and said

" I don't know. Why?"

" That bastard of a hedgehog Sonic let Eggman out of the prison and he took Seth! Tell me where the base is so I can kill the doctor, then tell me where Sonic is, so I can kill him too!" Knuckles roared, awaking both Siberia and Draco. The baby began crying loudly in protest of the noise, but Knuckles didn't seem to notice or care. Shadow tried to remain calm but his mind filled with anger for the hedgehog, knowing he had gone to far this time.

" I don't know where Eggmans base is, I believe Sonic is the only one who does" Shadow said, calmly. Knuckles growled and bellowed meaningless yells into the air through fury, as Rouge continued sobbing.

" Can't you find him?" She asked through choked sobs. Shadow nodded, understanding the two parents reaction and said

" We should check his house". As they left, Shadow thought over what Sonic had done, wondering why one earth he would have gone through with it.

Apon arriving, Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles realised that the doctor wasn't lying when he said he had captured Amy. The house the two hedgehogs shared was half torn down, reminance of the walls littered the grass around it and the stairs had fallen on their side. It was a miracle the whole house hadn't collapsed on them.

Both Amy and Sonic were nowhere to be found. Any hopes that Amy had somehow escaped and fled were deflated after they remembered neither of the hedgehogs had a car and relied on Sonic's speed for their one form of transport, with Sonic gone, Amy could not have escaped on her own.

Their next stop was Tails house, hoping the blue one had stayed with his best friend while his house was fixed. But neither Sonic nor Tails were there, only Talim, telling them that no-one was there then slamming the door in their faces. Knuckles patience had been so bad he had punched a hole right through Talims door, before wheezing, seemingly forgetting about his lack of energy until it caught up with him. All the while Shadow grew more and more angry at Sonic, for his irresponsible attitude and his careless nature. Because of him two of their own were in danger and Shadow was also worried about Draco and Siberia, hoping the doctor didn't decide to confront his family while he was away on this while goose chase. The night feel and no progress was made.

Meanwhile, at Eggmans base, the doctor himself was waltzing around in the highest of spirits. He had thrown Seth in the cage with Amy, demanding she look after him. But after some time studying the data the reporters had provided with him, he grew bored, so decided to have a look at his new toys.

" You!" He roared, pointing at the nearest service droid that happened to be passing.

" Yes sir" I replied with a complete lack of enthusiasm. The doctor grinned and said

" Bring the Mongol". The robot saluted and marched away, returning minuets later with the squirming Seth in his hard, iron claws. Eggman grinned and dumped the creature in a tiny glass cage, on where he could barely move around in and certainly too small. " Hello little baby" Eggman said playfully, finding the way Seth cowered away from him highly cute. He reached his hand through the flap at the top and reached towards Seth's head, going to stroke him. The bachidna squirmed away from his touch, moaning in little high pitched chirps. Eggman ignored the warnings and went to touch the little baby's tummy, getting a nasty shock when Seth grabbed hold of his finger with his two little hands and sinking his almost full set of tiny canines through the doctors glove and into his skin.

The doctor yelped and pulled his hand out as quick as his body would let him, cursing the no longer cute creature and slamming the flap shut.

" Great, both the echidnas have bit me. I probably have rabies" Eggman muttered to himself. Seth struggled against the invisible force around him as the doctors scanners ran over every inch of the tiny creatures body. " Fat percentage 60. Muscle tone a little over average, wing strength low, estimated intelligence, low" he mumbled to himself, while Seth became mesmerised by the lights that were flickering over him. He looked up from his work and said " Well, your not much use are you?". Seth didn't reply, but started to complain about the lack of space available to him. " I guess I'm just going to put my genius brain to use once more. I have plans for you Seth, big plans" he said, laughing a little to himself in the way all super villains do. He bent down to the glass again, pressing his face close to Seethes. The bachidna looked disgusted. The doctor ignored his look. " But right now you don't exactly fit up to them. No matter, I can sought that one out". He swivelled round back to the console, working his finger over the keys as he issued commands. Seth wasn't sure what to think. All that was running through his head was that a strange creature was talking to him. It was red in places, but it didn't look or smell like his dad and his mum wasn't anywhere. He was scared of the force around him that wouldn't let him out, not knowing what the doctor had planed or was talking about.

The panel above him opened again and a mechanical arm drifted down, the end of it attached to a seringe full of a greenish liquid. It kept lowering itself until it reached Seethes level. He moved away from it as far as he possible could, objecting as loudly as he could. But the needle found his arm and sunk in the liquid. Seth shrieked with the newly found pain that ran through him at it's touch.

" You see my dear servant. That liquid I going to help you grow faster and stronger than you naturally would, also putting your mind into a more exploitable state, although I'm not sure if that's needed considering who your father is". He grinned and said " The amount of times he feel for my schemes" he trailed of, mumbling pleasantly to himself. He laughed and swung around on his chair, clearly happy, then stopped and leaned forward to talk to the little creature again, knowing perfectly well he couldn't understand him. He put on a saddened tone. " Poor poor Seth" he shock his head in a seemingly disbelieving way " Abandoned by your parents for being a half-breed, thrown in a river to wash away and die. Rescued by your kind hearted friend Doctor Robotnic and allowed to live in his top secret base. But don't worry little creature, I'm here for you, and if you follow my instructions, maybe you'll have revenge on your uncaring parents one day, because of course you are far superior to them, after I pump you up with these special drugs that is". Seth hadn't stopped crying through all of this. " For gods sakes can't you shut up!" He yelled at the infant, his star gazed look vanishing from his face and becoming one of anger. Seth didn't. If anything, the raised voice made him even more upset. Robotnic growled in frustration and dug his nails into his bald head. He had a brief thought about giving the baby to Amy to look after, but decided against it, instead thinking of a much easier way to make the thing shut up.

The glass lid around Seth slid open and his noises subdued a little. He began to crawl his way out. But then Robotnic grabbed him by head, pulling back his forehead in a position that stretched the babies skin and caused him pain, and forced a muzzle over his mouth, keeping it shut. Seth mumbled and murmured, his face screwed up, as if he wanted to cry. But no noise came from his mouth, it was clamped shut. A look of utter terror and sadness overcame the babies face, as he finally realised that his mother and father were not coming, and that he was all alone in this strange, scary place, with a huge creature, intent on causing him pain in ways he didn't even know.

" Hello Amy" the doctor said in a menacing way as he entered her prison cell. Amy looked up from where she had been sitting in the corner, hugging her self in a protective cocoon. His voice tone obviously didn't deter her, as she had an issue to discuss with the ageing doctor.

" Where is the food!" She screeched, slamming her fist on the ground the emphasise her point. The doctor raised an eyebrow and replied

" You'll be given food when you need it".

" I need it now!" Amy screamed back, not happy with the treatment the doctor was giving her. The doctor began to anger again and said in a harsh voice

" Why! This isn't a maternity ward , Aren't you fat enough already?". Amy gritted her teeth, her anger building every second. Partly because of her unstable hormones, partly because of the stress of being captured and thinking this time, Sonic might not be coming to get her And partly because she was hungry, and when she was hungry, the baby was hungry.

" Do you want this child to survive? Because if I don't get enough food I'll die, then the child will too" Amy said, exaggerating the situation slightly to get what she wanted. The doctor stopped the think for a while.

" Fine, I'll get some food so you can stuff your face, fat cow" he resorted. Then, he scowled, his face darkening, leaning in on the bars, a voice so full of evil emitted from him, making Amy realised that the years in prison must have darkened him. " But remember this, as soon as that son of yours is born. Your dead" and with that he walked out, slamming the doors shut. Amy didn't breath for a few seconds, wondering if the doctors words were true. She hoped they weren't, and more than anything now, she wished for Sonic to rescue her.

Authors notes

Once again, I apologise for the hell of a long update time. I am currently studying for my exams, as well as finishing of loads of coursework that was supposed to be done months ago. I am even supposed to be doing my work now but I love u lot more so I updated. Keeps the reviews coming. More reveiws quicker urge to update.


	16. Relality check

Authors notes

You may not have realized it, but my stories have changed a hell of a lot from when they were first thought up. Here are some fun facts about what I have changed how they originally were.

- Siberia was originally a tiger. Hence the name, 'Siberia' and the tiger strips.

- Tails was originally going to be with a silver hedgehog called Moonlight. I changed this because I liked the idea of Tails being with another fox, although you'll notice I kept the silver colouring( muahahaha! British spelling!)

- Seth's original name was Darak. Then Dark, and finally I changed it to Seth.

- Cream, Big and Charmy were originally going to be featured more heavily. I changed it because I just don't like them that much and found it hard to fit them in.

- Originally, Draco was the only child of Siberia and Shadow. The twins were not planned.

- Seth was going to be older than Draco. Not sure why I changed this, I just did.

-Sonic and Amy were going to live happily ever after. But I decided that was boring.

Well there you go, if you have any questions about stuff in my story. Feel free to ask, I may even give away some information on what might be happening in the future.

Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer- I own Seth, Draco, Marisha, Prowler, Kai, Siberia, Aquariun, Seringetti and Talim. All the rest belong to sega, lucky bastards.

" Yeeeeehhhhaaaaaa!" The voice of Sonic the hedgehog screamed, as the plane he was currently knelt on corkscrewed in mid air. He had nothing holding him on except the laws of motion as he was spun upside down. But he didn't mind. The edge of danger was what made things exciting, it was how Sonic lived.

He turned round to view Tails, wearing a pair of flight goggles and, as usual, flying the plane. He gave the fox a thumbs up when he was the right way up, grinning almost from ear to ear. The fox smiled back with hesitation, enjoying himself but worried to. The fox pushed a small button on his helmet, activating his radio, which cracked to life in Sonic's eye piece.

" We should set her down now and have a break" Tails said, sounding just like a spitfire pilot despite his young age. Sonic moaned and said in a childish voice

" Aww, one more, please!" He begged. The plane began to set down and Sonic started to complain, then, completely unexpectedly, it swerved into another tight spin, catching Sonic by complete surprise and making his breath catch in his throat. When the movement was done he turned back to Tails. " You cheeky little devil". Tails smirked behind his goggles, lowering the plane in the air until it had once again reached solid ground. Sonic had jumped off even before the plans legs made contact with the ground, still smiling like a little kid. Tails turned everything off and removed his helmet, climbing out of the cockpit soon after. " Ah! It's just like the old times huh buddy? Just you and me flying the old tornado. No worries, no responsibilities, just two best friends ...hey! Do you think Knuckles would like to come with us too?" Sonic said in a cheerful voice, almost rambling in his joy. Tails shook his head.

" I doubt Knuckles would like to leave his son all alone with Rouge" he said in a serious tone, one which Sonic didn't seem to catch. The hedgehog simply shrugged and said in a still lighthearted voice

" Oh well, his loss". Tail watched him with worried eyes. He had hoped mentioning Seth would have made Sonic think about his own child and the one who was carrying it, but, just as Tails had feared, Sonic was ignoring any mention of his son, almost as if he was 15 again and his child, or Amy, didn't exist. " So, where next buddy?" Sonic said, sitting down on the grass. They had landed basically in the middle of nowhere, Sonic convincing Tails to go on an ' adventure' with him, promising to make all his trouble with Talim go away. Tails was so heartbroken at the time that he had let Sonic talk nonsense into his head. But, after just a day of flying around without any purpose other than keeping Sonic amused, Tails was starting to come to his senses. The only trouble was, Sonic wasn't.

" Shouldn't we be getting back now?" Tails asked with hesitation. Sonic took a while to reply, but when he did, it was a simple, non caring

" Why?". Tails felt himself grow uncomfortable around his best friend, who, over the years, had become more like the little kid who refused to grow up. Tails took a breath and tried to saw as reasonably and calmly as he could

" Well, I have to see if I can make up with Talim, and you should-

" I don't have to do anything Tails. That life is behind me "Sonic said, interrupting him. The hedgehog tone was turning less friendly now, more forceful. Tails grew scared.

" You can't just ignore what's happened over the last decade" He protested before he could stop himself. After he had spoken, his hands went straight to his mouth, realizing what he had said and gasping.

" Oh yes I can!" Sonic sang back, rather childishly. He got up and started walking off, away from Tails and the only voice of reason for miles.

" But Sonic-"

" But nothing Tails! I told you, that life is gone now, end of story, ok? " Sonic turned round to face Tails and said, even more forcefully now and even threateningly. Tails backed off a little and Sonic saw that as a sign he had won. The hedgehog smirked and turned away again, starting to walk off. Tails watched him go, temporarily stunned into silence. His so called ' Big brother' was turning into more of a spoilt brat. Not over gorged by his parents, but by his loyal fans, the president, everyone who had ever heard of him, apart from Robotnic of course. And now he felt like he could do whatever he wanted. But Tails knew this attitude had to stop, before his nephew grew up without a father.

" What's happened to you Sonic?" He said suddenly, quietly but loud enough to be heard. Sonic stopped his walking and turned around, looking Tails directly in the eye and replying menacingly

" Nothings happened Tails. Drop it". Tails saw Sonics lack of kindness towards him and anger rose within him. It was the first time ever that Tails had felt pure hatred towards Sonic. It made him realize just then, that things needed to change. He felt for Amy, how must she have felt? Sonic openly admitting in front of Amy that the life he had with her was not good enough. She had chased him for years and even now he ignored her. And now, leaving her all alone in their house in the middle of nowhere, while she was heavily pregnant. It wasn't fair. Tails had a feeling that Sonic had only dragged Tails along so he could pilot the plane.

" No!" Tails forced out his mouth. It was unnerving to stand up to Sonic like that. He was always right, in the past anyway. But now, he seemed so small, like that annoying stropy little kid that screamed when he didn't get what he wanted. Sonic turned around again, this time slowly. He stared at Tails with stone hard eyes, his pleased and excited expression all gone, now a cold, hard expression that made Tails sweat. But the fox had started now, and despite Sonic's horrible eyes staring it seemed deep into his soul, he needed to get out what he felt at that moment. His anger was fast overwhelming his fear of Sonic. What could that childish hedgehog do? " You can't just ignore what you've done Sonic! Amy needs you! And you owe it to her to look out for her! Why don't you get it? She loves you! And what did you give her back for all her years she gave up for you? You gave her your child to raise on her own and left her to it, while you went off and did whatever you wanted! I can't believe you! Don't you care about anyone apart from yourself?" Tails shouted, not taking a breath, completely exposing everything he thought about Sonic, but it spent his anger. Now that was gone, he was left only with his fear of Sonic, with his even harder expression staring into him.

Without warning, Tails felt a hard pain smash across his face. His head snapped to the side from the impact, and stayed there. The fox was too shocked to look up. He couldn't believe it, Sonic had hit him.

" Shut up!" Sonic screamed hysterically, then hit Tails again, harder this time. " Why can't you just keep your nose out of peoples business? Why?" Sonic shouted, almost weeping. He raised his hand to hit the fox again, but reconsidered, and instead started beating the planes panels with his fists. " Do you wanna' know why i'm not going back? Huh? Is that what you want? Fine! I'll tell you! Maybe I wanted to keep it a secret, but i'm obviously less important than everyone else" Sonic paused and looked at Tails as the fox slowly stood up, shuddering and bent over. The azure hedgehog shock with anger. " Amy kicked me out" he said in a low voice, but it betrayed what he felt inside, he was almost erupting with fury. Tails eyes widened.

" What?" He said in disbelief, not expecting that reason. Sonic laughed grimly and said spitefully

" Yeah, hard to believe eh? Amy, the girl who has loved me since the beginning, kicking ME out?" He turned away, not baring to look at Tails face anymore. " So _pal_, you happy now?" Sonic said, his voice dripping with vicious sarcasm. The deflated hedgehog began to walk away, wondering into the distance, not knowing where he was going, or even caring. He would have kept going as well, if Tails hadn't spoken up again.

" You deserved it". The hedgehog halted.

" What?"

" You deserved it!" The fox repeated, louder this time. Sonic whirled round, quick as a flash, and was in Tails face once again, his rage storming high.

" I've had my whole life taken away from me! Everything I ever cared about is gone! And your saying, I deserved this?". Tails held his ground, holding a bold face, his chin firm. He wasn't a little boy anymore, Sonic couldn't tell him what to do anymore. " Why! All I ever did was help people! And in reward, I get my whole life screwed up. Now even my so called best friend won't help me. What did I do to deserve all this!" Sonic moaned in a yelling voice, high pitched. The fox looked him in the eye.

" You used others misfortune for your own fun. I know you only ever helped people because you loved the look on Robotnic's face when you smashed up yet another one of his robots. That's why you freed him again, you wanted your fun back". Sonic gapped at Tails knowledge.

" How did you-"

" Know you were the one who freed him? I know because I know you , Sonic. I knew you'd do something stupid eventually and I also knew Robotnic couldn't escape that prison on his own. I helped design it, after all." By now, the fox was putting back on his flying gear, revving up the engine of his old biplane. He hopped into the seat, then looked back down at Sonic once more. " And most of all. You deserve it because you used Amy, took what you wanted from her then treated her like crap. She had every right to kick you out. I'm just sorry she didn't do it sooner". Tails put on his helmet. " Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a girlfriend to make up with".

And with that the lid to the tornado closed. Dust scattered as the engines fired. The plane lifted as its wheels spun along the ground, faster and faster until it was no longer in contact with the ground. Then it flew out of sight, leaving Sonic alone on an isolated grassy hill, with no one to keep company but the dreadful thoughts of his own selfish crimes.

Authors notes

Been really busy lately, exams, studying, exams and more exams. But I'm back on track now and on holiday, so here's the next chappy. Enjoy ya'all! God I love my plot. Ache, my head hurts...


	17. The cavulry have arrived

' I'm so pathetic!' Was the thought than ran through the heads of two creatures, hundreds of miles apart but thinking a like. One, a hedgehog who had just been giving a deadly reality check by his old best friend, the other, a depressed echidna, hunched over in a wheelchair and on the verge of tears.

' All I ever had to do was pay attention to others around me, instead of thinking about myself all the time, and I would have realised that we all have problems. Perhaps others problems are even worse than my own, yet they don't go around complaining about it. Perhaps if I tried to help others, instead of moaning all the time, it will take my mind off what I did to Amy, what did to everyone'

' If I hadn't gone and wasted all my energy on saving Shadows son, my own would be all right! Who knows what Eggman has done to him? He's probably lying dead on the floor, his poor little body broken and beaten...no! Don't think like that! He's still alive, he's got to be! Oh but why did I have to be so stupid? I don't deserve to have a son, I don't deserve what the emerald did for me! I don't deserve Rouge. I don't deserve any family at all! Not if they all get slaughtered and murdered and I'm too weak to stop it. Perhaps I should go back to the old life, the one where I only ever had to take care of myself. At least then, if I messed up, it was only myself that suffered the consequences'

' I shouldn't be a mother, not after what I did to my poor twins. I knew I could have held on for longer, let them stay inside me for a little more, then they would be alive right now. But no! I had to be selfish and force myself into labour, now I've killed them both. And Draco, he won't look me in the eye anymore, as if he knows what I did. I don't think he even considers me his mother anymore. He just looks at me and thinks, murderer. And that's what I am, and everyone knows it, even Shadow, their just too kind to say it to my face, as if I deserve sympathy. But no, I'm a criminal, a murderer. I don't deserve anything.'

' Sonic? Where are you? I need you!'

' Perhaps I made the wrong decision. It was so selfish of me to laugh like that. But seriously, if I hadn't been in so much shock, would I have said yes?'

If you took something out, something that could listen to the thoughts of every member of the Sonic crew, you would hear nothing but pain and sadness and suffering in each and every one of their voices. It wasn't all caused by the same source, but many. A madman set loose, a disillusioned hero, the death of a child. But no matter what the source, it was clear that this was the deepest of depressions, and nothing would lift it. Nothing, but the greatest of good acts, one that could banish all the evil that had been set apon the land and their minds. Unknown to the others, a certain fox, determined to set right the wrongs his best friend committed and to sought things out with his girlfriend, had set the events in motion that would eventually lead to this great act. He had woken up the true hero in Sonic, and , for perhaps the first time, Sonic would be fighting for others, not himself.

Sonic himself, wasn't aware of the full consequences of his actions. Because of his assistance in letting Eggman escape from prison, both Amy and Seth were now his prisoners, as well as the reporters that had been following Knuckles around for a while. He also didn't know of Siberia's miscarriage, as he had left the house, because of his argument with Amy, before the news could reach him. He also didn't realise that Robotnic had begun to inject Amy with dangerous drugs, in an attempt to make the baby grow faster and stronger. But these chemicals had a worse effect on Amy, she was becoming more and more ill as the drugs increased. Worse could be said for Seth, Robotnic counted him as his second hand man, Sonic's child was first priority, so any drugs that were injected into Amy and through her, the baby, were first tested on Seth to make sure they were not too damaging. Needless to say, not every drug was safe, and Seth's condition was worsening every day.

But all this, would help him to turn his life around when he found out, knowing all the evil he caused just because he wanted a little fun. And so, after sitting on the same hill top that Tails had left him on, thinking his life through for hours, he finally came up with a plan of action. The first thing that he needed to do was make up with Amy. He just hoped she was willing enough to listen to him after he stormed out last time.

However, when he arrived at their house, he was shocked to find half of it torn down. Rushing inside, he began frantically searching for Amy, calling her name as he wondered, helplessly, through the broken house. There was no evidence that she had taken anything with her, or that she could have made it away from the house on her own with just her legs for transport. His worry increased when he realised Amy must have been getting up to six months pregnant, nearing the heavy stage and unable to defend herself properly. He felt a burning pit of regret ignight in his stomach, realising just one of the mistakes that he made by realising his arch enemy. He hoped against hope that Robotnics wasn't the one who had torn half the house down, because if he was, that meant Amy was in his custody, and Sonic didn't even want to think of what Robotnic was doing too her. He realised he had been missing Amy, covering up his misery with the adventure he insisted on dragging Tails on. But now that the fox had knocked some sense into him, there was no distraction from the terrible wrong he had committed.

Not yet giving up hope, he sprinted over to Shadows house, hoping that somehow Amy had been rescued and was staying over with those three. It only took him a minute to get there, even while sprinting somewhat slowly. He rung the doorbell, hoping to get a warm welcome from Amy and perhaps relief from Shadow that he was back in town. He tried to look friendly as Shadow opened the door, despite his growing feeling of disgust for himself. But any friendliness that managed to be displayed on his face when Sonic saw the look on Shadows. The black hedgehog looked furious.

" Hey?" Sonic said shyly, knowing now he was in trouble. The other hedgehog stared at him darkly, unblinking, then replied in a threatening tone.

" Hey". However, before Sonic could say anymore, Shadow leapt forward with a burst of incredible speed and smashed his fist against Sonic's jaw. The hedgehog flailed and feel against the ground from the shock of the blow, but Shadow wasn't done. He jumped on top on Sonic, digging his knees into the hedgehogs chest sharply, knocking away his breath and proceeded to beat the hell of out the blue animal. Sonic felt he deserved some beating for what he had done, knowing now that Shadow was probably aware of the fact that he had freed Robotnic. However, when his head, chest and just about everything else that Shadow had decided to beat to death began to pound with pain, Sonic decided enough was enough and threw Shadow off his chest, righting himself with a quick flip of his feet. The dark one charged at his again, but Sonic wasn't going to waste his time anymore, and caught Shadows hands in his own, let go of one, and twisted the other behind the hedgehogs back.

" Shadow! Listen to me!" Sonic commanded, pressing Shadows wrist in a way that caused him pain. Shadow calmed and stopped struggling, so Sonic let him go. He sighed and said in a tired voice " Is Amy here?" He questioned, looking at Shadow with a serious face. Shadow still looked as if he despised the hedgehog, but managed to hold it back enough to answer Sonic's questions, with a considerable amount of spite thrown in for the sack of it.

" Amy isn't here. She's with Robotnic. Thanks to you, she's been captured, along with Seth". Sonics shoulders slumped in depression. He already had a feeling that Amy had been taken, but when it was confirmed, he found he couldn't take it.

" Man...Seth too?" Sonic said to no-one in particular. He sighed and said in a deflated voice. " Knux is gonna' kill me..."

" Yes, he is" Shadow said, regaining his calm and some sympathy towards Sonic, who actually looked generally upset and worried. Suddenly, Sonic realised just how long he had been away, he realised Shadows sons may have even been born now. What if Eggman have found them too? He thought, shocked.

" Shadow. What about your sons?". Shadows face grew darker as he lowered his head. Sonic thought it best not to press the subject, but some how found himself asking more any way. " And Siberia. Is she all right?" Sonic temporarily forgot about Amy, wanting to know the full extent of the damage he had caused he forced himself to consider everybody. From Shadows face, he knew something else had happened. The dark life form sighed and replied, without looking up.

" Draco is fine" he said in a flat tone. Sonic foolishly pressed him further, asking about his before unborn children. " Tobious and Typhone didn't make it" he stated, sounding dead in his voice. Sonic felt a sudden bolt of shock rush through him, fearing the Eggman had killed them both, maybe even Siberia too? ' What have I done?' He thought to himself, his heart seemingly turning to cold lead and sinking to his stomach. Shadow guessed his train of thoughts and adding, much to Sonic's relief " Siberia had a miscarriage a few days before Robotnic took Amy and Seth, neither twin made it". Sonic immediately felt a different type of sympathy for Shadow. He put his hands on Shadows shoulders and, in an as horrified and saddened voice that he could muster, he said

" Shadow, I'm so sorry". Shadow shrugged, showing no emotion about the event but obviously feeling uncomfortable discussing it. Sonic , although he could see now he was seriously close to getting punched again, needed to know the full extent of what he had missed. He only had one more question. " How is Siberia taking it?". Shadow frowned even harder, then said an a wavering voice.

" Not good, I'm afraid for her...". Sonic felt a desire to help, even though Siberia's depression was no fault of his own. He stepped forward and, tacking advantage of Shadows momentary weakness in character, put his arms on the hedgehogs shoulders and said

" I swear Shadow, ill help her". Shadow looked taken aback by Sonics promise, and didn't saw anything, simply raising an eyebrow instead, wondering what Sonic could possibly have in mind. " But first, you gotta' help me rescue Seth, Knuckles is gonna' rip my head off if I step foot on angel island, I'm gonna' need you to convince him to kill me". Sonic paused, removed his hands then gave a coy grin " Besides, I can always use the help of the ultimate life form" he finished.

Shadow was momentarily lost for words. The mention of his old title set alight old memories in his mind and in that moment he began to feel the flicker of the flame that Sonic had been running off for so long. The flame of a thrilling adventure. And although him and Sonic would never be best friends, he felt a certain connection and understanding towards the hedgehog, finally realising why Sonic had been so stuck in the past.

" Let's go then" he said coolly, not mentioning his thoughts to Sonic. Nether the less, the hedgehog looked relieved that Shadow had agreed to easily, obviously expecting to have to fight for his help. He stepped aside and to let Shadow walk through the door, but before the hedgehog did, he turned his face back into the house and yelled

" Siberia, I'm going with Sonic to save Seth and Amy. Will you be all right on your own?" He called anxiously. There was a little sound that was similar to a surprised sob, then a little gap between that and hedgehogs reply.

" Just go..." She said, in a voice so flat it seemed she didn't care about anything anymore. Shadows face softened to a point it looked like he would break, but then he regained his strength of character, and followed Sonic out of the door. He took one last look back in regret, before turning to Sonic and saying

" Knuckles is going to be pretty upset. I suggest you try to be as polite and helpful as possible. Remember, for all we know, his son could be dead" he said in a calm yet stern voice. Sonic looked at him in all seriousness and nodded, understanding exactly the weight of the current situation. A little more guilt was piling up in side him as he thought about the fact that he may have been the cause of a babies death. Then he thought of his own, he thought of Amy and at that moment it struck him that she may not be alive...

He found himself unable to speak, so simply gestured to Shadow to follow him, and started running in the general direction of angel island, hoping that the depressed father and friend had the kindness in his heart to forgive him.

During the run, he found himself thinking further into the complicated issue that was all his fault. It darkened his mind further and further, but, during that time, he found himself becoming even more determined to set everything right. Before Robotnic was beaten, before they were married and before they had their children. He would find a way to change their lives for good and return them to their former glories while enjoying the joys of families. At that point, it seemed impossible, but he knew he had to find a solution. If he didn't, he knew either life could drive him insane.

Meanwhile, deep in the caverns of Eggman's desert base, in the corner of a metalic cell, Amy was weeping, curled in on herself and trying to stop shaking. It had only been a few days and already she was begging with Eggman to set her free. He had begun to inject her with drugs, claiming they would make the baby grow quicker and stronger. But Amy was sure these were having disastrous effects on her. She couldn't sleep at night and her muscles shook almost constantly throughout the day. Sometimes, she would have particularly violent spasms when she couldn't even talk. Eggman had noticed this once or twice, but hadn't bothered to do anything about it. But Amy wasn't sure if it was Eggmans medicene that was causing the illness in her, or the fact that she was just frightened, frightened that Sonic would never be coming back. When she wasn't shaking, she cried, and each time the baby kicked, it grew more powerful and this made her even more upset, for she knew that Eggmans chemicals must have been working.

" Sooooo. How we gonna' get up there?" Sonic asked as he stood at the edge of the sea, looking out to angel island where it floated magnificently high with the dark clouds. The sun was setting again and Sonic knew he didn't have much time before Knuckles and Rouge would be asleep. And following Shadows advice, waking up someone when they were sleeping wasn't exactly polite.

Shadows red eyes were fixed on the island too, his face devoid of emotion. He pulled out a chaos emerald, its sparking red heightened by the setting suns rays and stated

" We could use chaos control". Sonic turned around to look at him, raising an eyebrow and saying in an annoyed voice

" Why couldn't we have just used when we were at your house?". Shadow turned his attention to Sonic's staring eyes and replied in a cool tone

" I figured you needed some time to think". Sonic opened his mouth to argue, but didn't say a word. He closed his mouth after a few seconds of gaping and thought about what Shadow had said. He must have known that Sonic liked to think on his runs and he was correct, Sonic had thought a lot of things through during the journey. He looked at Shadow and nodded, understanding the wise hedgehogs logic, then held out his hand. Shadow reluctantly took it and activated his chaos control, teleporting them up to Angel island.

Knuckles was sitting at the very edge of the island, his dreads dancing in the breeze of the seas, looking out into the ocean and watching the suns lavish rays paint their pictures of the rolling seas. But not really watching, thinking. Thinking of everything that had happened in the recent weeks. It wasn't a nice thing to do, and although he couldn't help it, he kept thinking of his son, lying dead on Eggmans steel floor, the heat draining away from his tiny body. His wheelchair discarded, he sighed into his large hands, growling at himself. He felt like the most pathetic being in the whole world and he knew that if Seths life ended, his would soon follow. The sea bellow looking awfully welcoming to him at that point.

His line of depressive thoughts was halted when he heard footsteps from behind him. He blinked to try and banish the red in his recently crying eyes and turned to see Rouge approaching from behind, her head lowered and her shoulders drooped. Knuckles turned once he had seen her and continued to stare out into the sea as she sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him, clinging to him as if he would float away if she didn't. He felt her strong grip and his spirit lifted a little, knowing Rouge still loved him even though he failed to save there son. There was silence for a long time between them, while the only sound going into their ears was the soft whisper of the wind and the soft churn of the sea. It was peaceful and Rouge almost began to forget their troubles, until Knuckles spoke up and killed off the peace.

" I'm so pathetic Rouge. I'm a weakling and I don't deserve to be a father. Seth is probably dead and its all my fault and ill understand if your gonna leave me coz of it" he said in a self hating tone, voicing to her what he had been thinking a thousand times over. The expected shock came after from Rouge, but her answer was not what Knuckles expected.

" Its not your fault Knuckie, we both failed. And I wasn't even handicapped by a lack of energy like you were. Besides, I saw how the doctor left. Blood and scratches all over him. I certainly didn't do all that, so it must have been you. You beat him up better than I could even without your energy" she said, understanding his feelings because they were equal to her own. A nagging worry still lurked in her mind though.

" But I still couldn't save him..." Knuckles said in a defeated voice, slouching over further and avoiding Rouges eyes. The bat frowned and her worry increased, although she knew now would not be the best time to mention it, she thought Knuckles needed a little ray of hope, one which she could perhaps provide.

" Knuckles?" She said in a little voice, nervous. She received a tired grunt from her partner and took that as a signal she could continue, getting very good at reading the body language of Knuckles. She paused, considering her words, then said " I just want you to know that its not all lost". Knuckes looked up, surprised, then raised an eyebrow as if to ask what she meat. " I know this probably isn't what you want to here right now...but...I'm three weeks late...". Knuckles stared at for a second, forgetting what she had meant by that. It took a little while for him to remember Rouges lessons to him, but when he finally figured it out, his heart sank.

" Oh no..." He mumbled in grunts. Rouge eyes widened and she began to worry.

" But, this is what you wanted, wasn't it? Even if Seth is gone, we'll still have a child..." She said, in a voice that was almost begging for Knuckles approval. The echidna turned his face away and didn't answer for a while.

" I'm sorry Rouge. Its just, I don't want to just give up on Seth and replace him like that, it's not right. Every time I will look at our child I will remember Seth and how we tried to just abandon him...". Rouge felt shame in herself for thinking in the way she did, but both her and Knuckles thought that there was no way on earth they would get their son back, that was however, until Shadow and Sonic appeared in front of them.

" Shadow!" Rouge said, startled at his sudden appearance. She immediately untangled herself from Knuckles and stood up, while Knuckles didn't make a move to stand, but did raise his head to look at the two.

Sonic would have made some kind of sarcastic comment about Rouge seemingly not seeing that he was there as well, but remembered his promise to be polite and decided that rude remarks were not the things the grieving parents needed right now. The hedgehog had expected Knuckles to jump on him and pound him into the ground the second he arrived, but strangely, Knuckles didn't move. Sonic felt relief because of this, but didn't realise just what was occupying the echidnas thoughts. " What are you two doing here? And you, how dare you show your face!" Rouge asked then snapped at Sonic, putting her hands on her hips. Sonic jumped in reaction and proceeded to explain rapidly.

" God Rouge, Shadow filled me in about Seth and I wanna' make up for it. I swear I never had any intentions of anything like this happening! I swear!" He said, trying to look as honest and upset as possible. Rouges expression didn't soften, but when she spoke again, she wasn't shouting, but talking in a warning tone. Perhaps a better sign, but perhaps worse.

" Well, It did happen didn't it? Now if all you wanted was to apologise then I suggest you finish and go home!". Sonic looked a little worried at her menicingness, but carried on and stood his ground.

" No! I came to help! I know were Eggmans keeping Seth, I came to help you rescue him!" Sonic announced, feeling better about himself now that he was actually helping people. He expected a grateful response from Rouge, but instead, she completely ignored him, instead going back to Knuckles and saying in a gleeful voice.

" Did you hear that Knuckles? We can save Seth! Its not to late!". Knuckles seemed to wake up after that. He broke out into a small grin, simply nodded to Rouge in reassurance, then giving Sonic, out of the corner of his eye, an evil look. Sonic didn't mind, he expected far worse.

" all right!" Announced Sonic , the old feeling of triumph and confidence back in his voice " Let's go rescue Seth!", and that settled to matter.

Authors notes

You know what, I could apologise about the lateness of the chapter again, but really, its getting to be a commen occurance, because I'm loosing steam in this story. Possibly, I'm going to cut it down from a trilogy to a two parter. Geez I don't feel too good...urgh...Anyway, all my time has been taken up by sonic riders, which, despite what everyone says, does not suck, I throughrully enjoy it. Sega lives on!


	18. The one thing they cannot fight

" Chaos control!" Yelled the voice of Shadow as he activated his famous power, transporting Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles to the place Sonic had specified. What they saw was so incredible, It was hard to believe that no-one had ever found it before. Stretching miles into the sky was just on of Eggman's many bases , and though the paint was old and crumbling and although the place looked derelict, it was actually far from it and Sonic could tell that.

" Are you sure this is the right place Sonic?" Rouge asked, stretching her neck up into the sky to try and spot the top of the super structure.

" You doubt my knowledge?" He said, his cocky nature starting to show through once again. Rouge threw him a dirty look and he was reminded that he was supposed to be on his best behaviour. He opened his mouth to give a proper answer, but it seemed, Knuckles didn't want to wait for that for him to defend his brain power and set off the wheels of his chair, speeding towards the base as fast as they would allow him. But, considering the chairs were for people who could hardly move, not powerful echidna guardians who were in a hurry, its top speed wasn't really that impressive. Knuckles got fed up because of this , ditched the chair and started pelting towards the massive doors of the base at a creditable speed. When the others realised that he wasn't going to stop they too launched into a run, both Shadow and Sonic catching up in a matter of seconds.

Knuckles was about to reach the door, when something his own height and blue stopped in front of him, creating a small cyclone of kicked up dust as it stopped.

" Sonic you've done enough! Now move let me rescue my son!" Knuckles demanded in desperate fury, his focus now completely locked on getting into the base and getting out with Seth as quickly as possible.

" I could, but its pointless anyway. The doors made of a special mixture of concrete and steel, far to thick to get through. The only ways in a password and I don't know it" Sonic injected, showing his superior knowledge and cooler head over Knuckles. Rouge frowned, noticing he was still showing off, despite claiming he had changed. ' Inside, you'll always be the spoilt little boy' She thought to herself. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Knuckles from behind, hoping to calm him, it worked a little, but it didn't stop Knuckles yelling in his reply to Sonic.

" Then why the hell did you bring us here!" Knuckles demanded, baring his teeth in impatience. Sonic ignored his obvious anger and walked calmly up to the door, pressing a bizarrely present doorbell.

" I have a suspicion" he said, but didn't reveal anymore, smiling in a smarmy way when someone replied.

" What do you want!" Asked another impatient voice from a small speaker that sat next to the doorbell , obviously belonging to the ageing doctor. " I told you I cancelled my order for pizza!" He roared, grumpy as he always was. Sonic sniggered and said into the microphone calmly and confidently

" Hey egghead". There was a small splutter from the speaker, then the doctors voice changed to one that was suspiciously warm when he spoke again.

" Sonic! What a surprise! I suppose your here for Amy are you? Well come on in, I don't need her anymore, since she's being too stubborn to serve me" and with that the huge door clanked to life and slowly began inching off the ground, revealing an easy opening for the creatures standing outside. Shadow raised an eyebrow and Sonic grinned, saying

" Your too kind egghead" and started walking casually in, as if it was his own house. Knuckles pushed past him and started running down the corridor, Sonic seeing it as somewhat of a speed challenge and changing his speed to catch up instantly. But Rouge stopped both of them my screaming

" Hold it!". The hedgehog and echidna turned around and stared at her, waiting for an explanation as to why she stopped them both. She placed her hands on her hips in a dominating female way and said in a bossy voice " Didn't it occur to you that this was all a little too easy? Since when does Eggman just let us freely into his base like that without any resistance?". Knuckles turned around again and started running again

" I don't care! I need to find Seth!" He yelled back at them. Sonic just shrugged in his usual cool headed way that was starting to really annoy Rouge.

" Stop!" She ordered and once again Knuckles ground to halt, apparently not desperate enough to ignore his wife's orders. " I'm saying this is a trap. Isn't it obvious?" She said with attitude, a feeling of disbelief inside her at the two means seemingly obviousness to danger. Sonic folded his arms and kept grinning.

" Who cares?" He said and shrugged his shoulders again, infuriating Rouge anymore. Her eyes widening in anger and she was about to shout at him for not being careful, but Shadow injected his own voice and settled everything, speaking for the first time since they had arrived there.

" I believe what Sonic is saying is that he knows there is a trap. He also believes that whatever Eggman has put together in this short period of time is not enough to combat the four of us together" he explained, clearing up the whole situation and calming Rouge in the process. She looked like she was thinking for a second, then turned to Shadow and said

" Your even smarter than I thought" she said, sounding admiring. He simply smiled slightly, while Knuckles fidgeted, eager to go. " But we still have to be careful" she interrupted, seeing Sonic open his mouth to brag about his approved strategy by Shadow. Sonic pouted a little, but didn't say any more words, then nodded in agreement and the four finally set off again, Knuckles clearly happy that they had done so.

There was no resistance on their way through the almost identical corridors. In fact, they would have easily lost there way if flashing arrows hadn't been put up, with signs saying ' This way to your friends!' Posted below them. Rouge rolled her eyes at both the doctors and Sonic's incompetence, as every time Sonic saw one, he laughed and remarked " The old doctor must be getting impatient!" Then launched himself forward in a new dash, determined as Knuckles to get to Eggmans trap.

Finally, they reached a wide, circular room. There wasn't anything special about it, but, after running down 20 identical corridors, the four creatures welcomed the change in shape and size of the room. Plus, it seemed that it was a dead end, as there were no more arrows and no way out of the room other than the way they had just came in. Sonic grinned and stood cross armed, tapping his foot and waiting for some action. Knuckles looked hyped, his fists held in front of him and ready for a fight. His eyes wide and intent, flicking around the room.

Then, the door behind them slammed closed and the unmistakable evil laughter of the old doctor echoed off the walls of the high tower they had wondered into. Rouge rolled her eyes once again as the doctor drifted down from the ceiling, still using his floating chair and still as predictable as ever. Sonic smiled. Knuckles growled and readied himself. It was almost like a reply of what would have happened all those years ago, which was probably why Sonic was grinning from ear to ear.

" I see you found your way here, hedgerat! But after all these years, you must have gotten rusty, because you've once again been tricked!" The doctor predictably announced, as the lights died and left them only the lights from the doctors flying vehicle for them too see by.

" Whatever" Sonic said dryly, obviously so far unimpressed. " Just bring out your latest robot so I can trash it!" Sonic teased, remaining unworried despite the lack of light. The doctor sneered, slightly annoyed by Sonic's responses.

" What about your precious Amy? She's locked in one of my charming little cells and not looking too good. Aren't you worried about your little son?" The doctor injected, sneering and leaning over the edge of his vehicle, causing it to tilt slightly in the air. Sonic felt a flash of worry but tried to keep his game face on. But, despite his best efforts, Sonic's smile slid a little and the eager doctor caught onto his slight change in expression. His sickening smile widened and he boasted " I knew it. You had a soft spot for her all along". Sonic was about to argue back, but Knuckles, getting ever more impatient, interrupted by roaring in a gravely and throaty voice

" Eggman where's my son!". His teeth groaned together when his demand was finished. Eggman's smile disappeared and he turned his gaze to the echidna..

" All in good time my thick headed friend. But first..." He said, pausing and tilting his head down to view the unseen controls on his flying chair. He fiddled with a few and a door opened to the left of the group. Eggmans smirk returned with a revenge and he waved his hand in the direction of the door, his attention back on Sonic. " Amy is through there, just keep going straight. Now go get her! Go on! Go on doggy!" He said, putting on a mocking tone and clapping as if Sonic really were a dog. The hedgehog was not amused my his cruel joke and shot him a quick look that said ' Your really not funny at all' and shot off down the corridor, leaving Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles to defend themselves without even a word of good luck. Rouge huffed angrily at his behaviour.

" Forgive me. But I care for Amy as well. And I feel that Sonic is going to get in over his head if someone doesn't keep an eye on him" Shadow said apologetically, turning to go. Rouge nodded and said in an annoyed voice

" Well at least your giving us a reason for going, unlike him". Shadow nodded in thanks for her acceptance and went to run off, but stopped, reconsidered it and turned over his shoulders, saying

" Good luck rescuing Seth". Rouge smiled and nodded and with that Shadow was gone and just the two parents were left. Eggmans grinned and watched Shadow go, which didn't take long considering the ultimate life forms speed, then turned his attention once again to Rouge and Knuckles.

" I suppose you wanted to know where you son is" he said in a casual tone that was far from appropriate for the situation. The incorrect tone pushed Knuckles even further along the edge and he ground his teeth together.

" Where is he!" Bellowed and demanded Knuckles, raising his clenched fists in challenge. Eggman smiled greedily and excitedly, not wanting to wait any longer to reveal his latest scheme to them and at last announced

" To see him, you must meet my newest assistant". Knuckles knew that was coming, but still couldn't help but explode when Eggman spoke. Rouge looked at him in concern, felt worry for her son, hoped that whatever Eggman had planned was not too much for them too handle. Knuckles, still slightly weak from the energy drain he suffered a few weeks ago and Rouge, rusty from years of retirement from fighting. The two weren't in the best shape, but then, the same could be said for the doctor, so it was anyone's game, or so they thought.

" Just bring out whatever heap of metal you have in store and let us crush it" Rouge said impatiently. Knuckles shot here a worried glance, wondering if she should be fighting, especially if what he had been told earlier was true. He didn't want a second of his children killed. Rouge caught his glance and shook her head. Knuckles wasn't sure what to make of the gesture, but assumed Rouge wanted to fight for her son, their son. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop her even if he tried.

Eggman said no more and simply pressed one button on his console instead, then manoeuvring his craft to latch onto the wall so he could watch the fight in the air from a safe distance. The door to their right opened this time. The sound of hydraulics could be heard from behind it, but there was dark behind the door, so whatever robot lay inside was a mystery. Knuckles raised his fists, bent his knees, ready to jump. He took on his classic fighting stance and readied himself. Rouge took off and hovered in the air a few meters above the ground, hoping the increased agility this gave her would be enough.

As the door reached it's top and stopped sliding, the sound of scraping metal was silenced, replaced by nothing. Rouge and Knuckles tried to peer into the dark, but could see nothing. They shot each other quick, questioning glances. Then, from within the black, a sound of a piston was heard. A robot leg lifted itself into view, then another. A moment later a body shifted itself into view and finally, it was present in the eyes of the two parents.

Knuckles couldn't believe his eyes. Rouge didn't want to believe it. The robot stood around 7 ft, double the height of Knuckles and Rouge. Intimidating, but nothing compared to some of Eggmans other giant colossus. It's feet, just round disk with three mechanical toes, nothing remarkable about them. The same went for the legs, long tubes, two for the first part and two for the second part, much like the structure of a human skeleton. Next it's chest was a few plates of armour, hiding what was presumably more human skeleton like structure. It's arms were bent low, wire providing hydraulic power. It's stance was bent, like a gorillas and it had twin machine guns mounted on it's shoulder.

But this wasn't what was remarkable about the robot, not by a long shot. Plenty of Robotnic's creations had machine guns, far more than this one had. Most were better armoured. Most were giants compared to this one. Most even seemed to have a better paint job. These things were not what made the robot extraordinary, not by a long shot. In fact, it was it's head, or rather, what was in the place of his head, that made it extraordinary and terrifying, at the same time.

It was Seth.

Not that the robot itself was called Seth. It's name was longer and rather un-name like, although it's innicials did spelt the word ' Lee'. It was the fact that, replacing the robot's head, was the little creature itself. A platform provided the robot's shoulders, which was Seth's standing point. He was pinned cruelly by his wings to a type of harness that extended out from the platform, looking like it had been specially designed to hold him in. His tiny arms and legs wires were wrapped in wires, some actually embedded into his skin. Finally, a mask had been placed over his face. It muffled his jaw, making him unable to open it by himself. Wires were snaking there way in and out of the masks outer surface, making it quite obvious that underneath the masks plating, they were connecting with Seth's skull.

It was unmistakably cruel, heartless, desperate and disgusting. But worse than that...

It was the one kind of robot Knuckles and Rouge couldn't possibly fight.

Authors notes

Yay! Im back from holiday! Im tanned and off school and ready to write! Woopie! I've actually had this chapter ready for ages, but I found I simply couldn't find a good ending, but here we are, tell me what you think. Updates should be quicker from now on.


	19. Motherly love concures all

Disclaimer- I only own Seth and Lee.

" Seth" whimpered Rouge. Her hand to her mouth, chewing her glove silently, frozen into non-action. " Seth...". The robot didn't move. The little creature inside of it not seeming to understand his mothers cries.

" You bastard" Knuckles growled in a low, warning tone. His fists shook, clenched tightly. His jaw locked tight, muscles working. Parental and protectional fear welled up inside him, while rage boiled and surged, threatened to explode. Eggman only grinned smugly at the insult.

" Seth...Seth..." Rouge continued to call softly. Her brain couldn't , wouldn't, process the information. She still seemed to think that it was just her sweet little boy, looking for his mother, as she looked for her son.

" Oh shut it, you stupid women" Eggman snapped, already getting irritated of Rouge's repetition and keen to show off his new little toy. " Your son is now in my control, or rather, the robots control. It's name is Leech, effective engine. Or Lee, if you want to be lazy". At the mention of its name, the robot snapped into attention. Or rather, Seth did. His head straightened itself up from where it had been slouched on his chest. At his moment, the robot itself stopped slouching and stood to attention with it's full height showing. Rouge let out a little sob. " Lee's host has been pumped full of drugs to regress his will and will now only obey commands from me. Since he is so young, Lee will help him to understand. Now ...for the fun part". He grinned and peered down at the two parents, Rouge had begun to cry silently, the tears rolling down her cheek, while Knuckles got more angry any second.

" Pull it together Rouge!" Knuckles ordered roughly, seeing her crying, instantly regretting it later, as his harsh tone just made her cry even harder. Steaming and worrying at the same, Knuckles took Rouge into his arms, trying to use his presence and warmth to comfort her, his eyes wide in shocked misbelieve at the situation he had found himself in. Rouge sobbed bitterly and cuddled to his chest, her tears running into his fur.

" But that's not what makes this robot so special!" Eggman continued with triumphant enthusiasm, as if his new creation was a world saving device, rather than a contraption to cause unhappiness and fear. " You see , Lee's host, carries a large amount of chaos energy about him, which radiates from him the whole time. This is what gives Lee it's strength, but also, they are fused in minds, through this energy, so you see, these are two minds in one body. So you see, as it's host grows more intelligent, so does Lee. Isn't that just the perfect thinking, murderer machine?" Eggman bragged, then addressed his question to a quivering Knuckles and a sobbing Rouge. Knuckles tore his attention away from Rouge and stared at Eggman, his eyes screaming death.

" Don't call him 'host'. His name his Seth and he is my son!" He demanded, his voice trying to sounds threatening but it broke, going a little too high and showing Eggman his fear. Not the fear for the robot that was standing before him, but for the safety of his son. Rouge only continued to cry.

" Was your son. Now he is my slave" Eggman declared, baring his rotten teeth in a gut retching smile. Knuckles bared his teeth.

" That's it Eggman!" He announced, removed his arms from around Rouge and leapt into the air, aiming his high jump to Robotnics floating chair, which hovered tantalisingly within his reach. But Eggman roared and yelled

" No you don't! Lee! Protect your master!" He ordered and with his voices command, Seth's little shoulders hunched and the robots legs bent, then recoiled, sending the robot flying into the air with an impressive jump. His force was enough for him to block Knuckles target, so instead the fathers fist smashed into the front of the robot, which sent a ripple of pain down Knuckles arms through his knuckles bones, but no visible discomfort to the robot or Seth, who simply hunched his shoulders again as he landed, then raised an arm, which caused the robot to raise it's own, as if asking for an attack. Knuckles obliged and launched himself directly at the robots arm, being careful to avoid any direct contact with his son. He punched directly at the robots joint, hoping to do enough damage to snap the forearm right off. However, it seemed that the robot was made of tougher stuff and not even a scratch or bend to it's arm. However, Knuckles was more than alarmed and felt a bolt of fear and guilt shoot through him as Seth's drew in his own arm to his body, what was not covered of his face grimaced in pain. Knuckles mouth hung open and a small whimper escaped his burger as he realised he had just hurt his own son. He barely had time to process that thought as Seth's eyes once again locked onto him and his unhurt arm raised itself, a blast of quickly collected energy ran down from his own arm and to the open hand of the robot, next jumped from it and launching itself at Knuckles. The poor animal barely had time to dodge as the blast rushed past him, burning the ground behind him. He stared into Seth's eyes, but he didn't see the face of his son, but rather the crushing control of the robots mind as it inhabited him. Seth's eyes were lean and intent, no longer the sweet young baby which he had once been, but now a possessed soul. Knuckles could hardly look at him anymore.

But it seemed the robots control was too strong for Seth to overcome, as again and again the robot launched attacks, sometimes using the chaos energy he had drained from Seth in an attack like he had before. Some attacks Knuckles dodged, but some hit, leaving ugly bruise on Knuckles sides, that seemed to grow larger and more purple every time he was shattered by the robots blows. As time progressed, it became more and more apparent that more of the attack that the robot was launching were hitting there targets and, no matter how many blows were landed on Knuckles, he still wouldn't even attempt to counter attack.

Finally, after a particularly nasty blow to Knuckles head, Eggman ordered the robot to stop, after himself being almost forgotten about during the frantic torture that the robot was delivering to Knuckles.

" ...So...you like my little toy?"

Sonic, meanwhile, had found more signs leading the way to Amy. He was glad it was going to be easy. He hoped he could be in, rescue Amy, be forgiven and apologised to for being kicked out, then sped out, dropping an insult or two to Doctor Robotnic on the way. He imagined a glorious solo rescue mission into the depths of an enemy's base, proving his heroism once again, so, he was a little disappointed when he heard the rush of air that indicated the active jet shoes getting closer, knowing he didn't need any help.

" I'm here to keep an eye on you" Shadow said as he slid up to the side of him, both rushing full pelt down the long, door less, corridor. Sonic snorted rudely and said cockily

" Please! I don't need your help! I've dealt with old Egghead a million times before on my own" he said. Shadow nodded in an accepting way, but still argued back.

" Don't get over confident, it's always going to be your downfall. Never forget you haven't had a fight with the doctor for years, something might catch you by surprise" he said reasonably, hoping that Sonic would take at least some kind of attention to his words. Unfortunately, Sonic did the exact opposite and overtook him, turning round and running backwards just as rapidly. He faced Shadow and said in a hugely arrogant manner

" Please! I'm the blue blur! What could possibly catch me by surprise?" He bragged, turned, then smashed head first into a closed, metal door.

Knuckles shuddered as he felt hot, furious tears slide down his cheek. It wasn't the pain that bothered him, but the fact that Seth was so deeply buried in Robotnics mind control, enough to cause harm to his own father without even realising it, that Knuckles felt that for the first time, he had truly lost his son. He choked on his growling breaths, his tears falling slow, but deliberate. Eggman saw his face and, for a second, it looked like the mad old doctor had a flicker of compassion washed over his old, haggard and hating face. But it was soon back to business. The business of misery.

" Answer me echidna! Or I'll set him on your slut of a wife" the doctor demanded, leaning over the side of his chair and staring down at Knuckles. The echidna twitched when the doctor mentioned Rouge, but didn't reply. His throat seemed to have seized up. " Well...? What do you have to say? Complement my creation! Lee deserves it after beating such a highly skilled fighter like yourself.

Knuckles raised his head weakly, one eye bruised closed.

" Stop ... Calling ... Him ...Lee..." He muttered, his breath almost lost. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

" Would you rather call it a masterpiece? How about miracle of modern technology? Take your pick, or see if your inventive enough to come up with a better one" The doctor said. But although his words seemed to be ones of playful bragging, his tone and facial expression said otherwise. They were harsh and a vein pulsed in his wrinkled forehead.

" It's my son that's the miracle! Your piece of crap is just using him! And I want him back! NOW!" Knuckles demanded as he stood up, the fight suddenly back in him. The robots knees sank and its arms spread in front of him, getting into a threatening position, as Seth's ears flopped back against his head to add to the effect. The perfect co-operation of the two sickened Knuckles, as he so wanted Seth to be controlled, at least then, he was doing none of this willingly.

Eggman frowned. " That didn't sound anything like a compliment, Knuckles. You know the deal, you don't worship my work of art, you know who gets punished". Knuckles gasped, worried and shot his glance towards Rouge, as she cowered, clearly broken, on the floor. But it seemed, there was little time to do anything, as Seth's own glance followed his fathers and soon his eyes were locked onto his mother. Robotnic grinned as a button was pushed and Seth's legs jerked, the robot's legs in turn taking a step forward, and another, and another. Knuckles froze, silently begging that Rouge would react, fly out of the way, something. But no, she too seemed to be frozen, frozen by the death glare of her own son apon her, not believing what she was seeing or what she was thinking. Had she really been that bad of a parent? Did Seth really hate her enough for him to want to hurt her?

" Now Seth ...punish her..." Eggman said, in a deathly low voice, full of evil. Rouge shuddered and hugged herself, sobbing and choking as the robots cold glare crashed right through her. Seth's uninjured arm was raised and so too did the robots and with that movement an orb of chaos energy was swiftly collected. Knuckles had a brief thought about how powerful his son really was, the fact he to control chaos energy at such a young age, but it was quickly diverted back to Rouge, as she said, quivering in sadness.

She felt the end come. She could feel the fury in her sons eyes, fury which she knew a robot, no matter how advanced it was, could produce. A fresh tear ran down her cheek as she looked up, some how baring to take that horrible glare of her sons again, the unyielding face of a killer. Her eyes locked to his. His seeming to see straight through hers, seemingly not even seeing who she was. She sobbed a little more. She wanted her son back, the son who was small and innocent, who would snuggle to her when he was tired, the son who reminded her so much of her love for Knuckles.

" S...Seth..." She gently called to her child, her voice little more than a whisper. The robot stared at her, seeming not to hear. Seth's cold eyes still staring strong. But then, a flicker. A tiny breakdown in the stone cast of his expression. Then another, and another. His eyes softened, tipping his eye ridges upwards in a position of regret. His soft baby cheeks returned, fattening where they had been so thinned out. The robots arm hung, motionless in the air, waiting for an assault, but not striking. The strike had been stopped by its host.

The two continued to stare, Rouge feeling and seeing more and more of her little baby return every second. A small smile appeared on her face. Seth's mouth opened behind his mask.

" Maaa...mm..yy?" He uttered softly, his voice barely more than a babble, but beginning to form something else. Rouge gasped at his speech, her tears turning into emerging joy. She took a shuddery breath and said weakly

" Seth ... Please ...don't..." She begged. Seth looked at her, seeming to understand.

" Naooooooo" he whimpered, his ears lying flat as if being screamed at. But Lee was helping him to understand the situation, to understand that he had done wrong. He turned in the blink of an eye, the orb of energy still shining in his elongated hand and he flung it behind him, straight at Eggman's floating chair. Temporarily in shock, he didn't have time to react as another ball of energy was slammed into him. However, Seth wasn't so lucky with the third, as Eggman managed to pull up a shield that reflected his blow, so it reflected straight back at Seth, hitting the robot that he was attached to square in the chest. Seth's screwed up his face in pain, then fury, as his violet orbs opening again, they seemed to burn with a furious orange fire. Eggman was chilled to the core when he saw it.

" N..no...i am your master! I created you! I gave you a mind! You can't attack me! You can't!" He screamed in desperation. But it seemed, Seth had already made up his mind. He curled his back, tightened his arms, clenched his tiny fists and gritting his milk teeth. This alone would not have looked particularly fearsome, but, since Lee had also mimicked his pose( even though the command switch between Seth and Lee had long been turned off by Eggman) and Seth had begun to glow a golden yellow, energy seeping from him and staining Lee's blue paint work with a golden tint too. It took to reason that something within Seth had clicked and that only strengthened the bond between the robot and infant. Then, something extraordinary happened. The robot, shimmering and glowing and Seth, his dreadlocks swirling around his head, began to levitate. The doctors eyes stretched open with terror, a fear at his lose of control. Then, Lee's speaker systems activated and a voice rang out from the two. Both Seth and Lees arm pointed to Eggman and the robots synthetic voice echoed through the circular , plated room.

" You are not my master! You are evil!" The robots tinny voice screamed. Seth's eyes too, were locked onto Eggman and it became clear that, although it was Lee that was producing the sounds, the words were coming from within Seth's mind, with help from his link with Lee. " You hurt my daddy! You made my mummy upset!" The robot claimed, its voice too passionate to be simply a machines. " I'm gonna' hurt you bad!" It announced, then shot forward, blasts of circular energy leaping from the robots hands as it hurtled, flying towards Eggman, who's craft was far to slow to make a get away. Then, within seconds, both creatures collided with the craft with amazing force, Seth's arm no longer held limp but stretched out in front of him, his knuckles forced forward in an attacking position. Eggman's craft buckled from the strain, being shoved and pushed backwards into the wall with such incredible force, the walls around them began to shake.

The return of control to her so seemed to also mean a return of control to Rouge, as she managed to work her way out of her disbelieving trance and headed over to the battered and wounded Knuckles, propping up his head on her knee. But awe melted through both of them as they saw Seth's power revealed, then his words voiced aloud through the mouth of a robot. It was an amazing, yet terrifying sight, to see there sons innocent baby face distorted with such anger, such fury towards another living creature. The lust to kill should never show in a babies face, one who has not even lived a year of his life. Finally , panic flew through both of them as they felt the walls shudder from impact and the ground rumble under their feet. The impact from the chaos powered robot into Eggman's craft and in turn the wall was just too much and, before they could comprehend the situation, the ceiling began to fall in. Rouge screamed as a plate of metal that once stood wielded to the ceiling fell just a few feet in front of her, nearly crushing Knuckles to death.

Seth heard his mothers scream and knew, even without the help from Lee, that his mother was in danger. His extended robot arm clenched around the scruff of Eggman's shirt, he turned his head to see the room around him collapsing. The doctor saw his chance.

" Go on! Save her! She'll die if you don't" he hissed, knowing fully well that if Seth didn't understand straight away, Lee would make him.

The robot body fidgeted , turned a little, as Seth looked around and tried to decide, then shoved Eggman just a little more and let go, turning round and shooting towards his parents. He picked both of them up, using Lee's strength filled arms, then stretched out his arm and blasted his way through the wall using chaos driven acceleration. Knuckles caught a glance at his sons eyes and saw their pupils growing red, his golden fur shimmering as his small face concentrated on its task. He felt a wave of pride for the new found strength of his son, but also fear of what Eggman had turned him into.

Another impact indicated another wall smashed through, then another and another, until finally, the sharp sting of sunlight rested in their eyes and the musty, still air of the base left there nostrils, they had escaped.

Rapidly loosing their immensely glowing colour, the robot and child descended to the desert sand, landing on robots legs and bent their knees to take in the impact. Seth's eyes faded back to there pale violet colour and his face seemed, at last, to just be his own. Babies excitement filled his eyes as he put his parents down, then tried to grasp onto the two with his own arms, but as a result forced the two to duck, as Lee's long, lanky arms swung forward with his own. Seth seemed confused by this, and attempted to grasp onto his mother again, but again, Lee responded identically. For the first time the robots synchronisation seemed to up set him and his newly joyous face quickly faded as he became upset, little winning noises in his throat told Knuckles and Rouge that he was threatening to cry.

Luckily, after a little searching, Knuckles found the means to detach Seth from the device and, while he proceeded to do so, Rouge watched as the bases outside walls collapsed into themselves as the whole base began to die. She felt relief it was all over, then briefly wondered if the damage from Seth and the robot had really been all that was needed to take down a base of that size. But then the realisation hit her that no-matter how powerful the robot and her son were, they could not knock down a reinforced sky scraper like that with one hit. She then remembered Sonic and Shadow had been in there and came to the conclusion that it was something they had done. But then another thought occurred to her. One which bought terror to her already fear exerted heart.

" Where are Sonic, Shadow and Amy?" She said allowed, voicing her concern to Knuckles, who stopped climbing up to the robots shoulders and turned to face her, his eyes wide. He didn't respond, instead turning again to look at the base, which was now just a huge pile of rubble crushed together by the force of gravity and too the open plane around them, with no sign of anyone else appearing...

Authors notes

Lately i've found myself more into action that romance and drama, so I wrote this chapter. I think it rules, but please, I don't want my opinion, I want yours! Review!


End file.
